I OWN YOU
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: Set a year and a half after Edward left Bella in the woods. She has moved on with her life but Angela turns up missing. Everyone thinks it's a runaway story but Bella knows different. She was kidnapped. Bella plans to search for Angela with Jessica's help but finds herself in the same fate. In an underground auction house being sold as a play thing to the highest bidding vampire.
1. Taken

_You're mind is like a sieve, you'll forget about me. You were just a toy, a distraction. I never loved you. _

_A distraction._

_I never loved you._

_You'll never see me again._

I woke up to a silent scream. My throat felt like it was on fire. The nightmare. I can't believe I had it again. It's been a year and a half since they left me and nine months since I stopped having that dream. Why did it start back up again? I need a glass of water. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and swung my legs to the side of my bed to walk to the bathroom but something stopped my legs from falling to the floor. That's when I noticed it. I wasn't in my room, or my bed. Where the hell am I? There seems to be only one casement window and the little moonlight flooding in isn't giving me much to work with.

The room smells dank and dingy. The mattress I'm sitting on is a thin twin mattress shoved up against the wall with no sheets or blankets. _Where the hell am I?_ I try to remember earlier in the night but it seems foggy at best. I was at a bar with Jessica and we were talking about Angela. Oh dear lord Angela! I forgot, she'd been kidnapped. We were formulating a plan to get more information from my dad but he seemed to know that I was looking for it and flat out refused then threatened to ground me if I went searching for Angela or information. Her family said that she was home by herself during break from school and when her mom came back there was a note stating that she was running away and would never come back. Now I know being the daughter of a minister can be hard but Angela is not that type of person. She was taken but by who? I wanted to get the note from my dad and get Jake or one of the wolves to sniff it and let me know if the scent on it was human or not but Dad was a tough obstacle to get around. I finally managed it and Jake told me without a shadow of a doubt that the persons who touched it were both vampire and human. He also stated that the human scent was not Angela's but in fact Mike Newton. WTF?

Suddenly I'm brought out of my inner ramblings by a faint sobbing sound only a few feet away from me. I stood up deciding to explore my 'cell' for lack of a better description and to find the source of the sobbing. "Hello, is anyone one out there?" I called through the small barred window of the room.

"Ssh. They'll hear you and we'll both get in trouble. Go back to sleep and pretend you're not stuck here." Mystery girl said.

"Too late for that. Where is here? How long have _I_ been here? How long have _you_ been here?" I asked.

"Keep your voice down I don't want to get punished again. I don't know where here is. I've been captured for a few days now. They just brought you in a few hours ago." She replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Arianna and you?"

"Bella."

"Aaaw, isn't that sweet two of my three little angels are making friends." I know that voice and suddenly I remember exactly how I got in this mess.

"Mike you ass, you fucking drugged me mother fucker! What the hell do you think you're doing? When my father finds out about this you are going to be somebody's bitch in maximum security." I bellowed.

"Wow! That is one filthy mouth little mouth for such a pristine little virgin! You are a veritable devil dressed as angel. Too bad I can't sample the goods, that would just bring the price down too low." Mike retorted.

"Price? What the hell are you talking about asswipe?"

"I'm talking about the $500,000 I'm getting paid for you at the auction later today. You, Angela and this scrumptious little morsel just made me $1.5 million dollars. Get this Bella bean but not only are there vampires in the world but most of them are loaded and love to buy up pretty little things such as yourself for their personal little play things. Of course as I hear it, you don't survive longer than a year because they either drain you or _break_ you." Mike sneered.

"And what vampire told you to pick me?"

"Surprisingly, none but I knew by watching you with Jess that you still owned your V card and knew that you wouldn't give me a shot at taking it. So I'm doing the next best thing, I'm making money off of it."

"You better pray that I don't get free because I will serve you up to the first vamp I find or better yet I know a few horse sized wolves that would love to tear you apart." I threatened.

"Trust me princess, you're not getting free of that cell until whatever vamp buys you."

"At least let Arianna come in here with me, the poor girl could use some comfort."

"No can do either. She was purchased privately and will be leaving right now. That's why I came down here. That and to give you something to eat." He said as he tossed a brown bag through the slot that opened in the middle of the door. I took that opportunity to reach out and swat at his hand and managed to do some damage.

"You little bitch, you cut me!"

"Make sure you cover that up when the vamp gets near you. Wouldn't want him snacking on his supplier now would we?!" I cackled.

"You are gonna pay for that! I hope you got a bite in of your food because Trey here is going gag and tie you. Trey, give her the treatment and make sure it's secure."

As I heard him walk away and a sobbing Arianna begged to be set free a tall hulk of a man came through my door with cuffs and rope. OH SHIT! FUCK MY LIFE. I hope Jessica decides to give up on looking for Angela or she may end up in the same fate as me.


	2. Mr and Mrs Sex on Legs

I wish his pathetic whispering would stop. He disgusts me. He thinks that I'm going to cave and give in to him. He keeps running his fingers down my arms and legs. He sat down on the mattress and is stroking my hair. Oh my god did he just sniff it. Pathetic. He's lucky I have a ball gag in my mouth otherwise I would have twisted around to bite at his hand. Perv. Pathetic loser. And to think Jess once thought he was the center of her universe. Gross. Mike Newton, full-time student, part-time kidnapper and slave trader. I hope one of the vamps decides they want to taste something besides virgin college students.

Arianna was taken out of the building kicking and screaming awhile ago and I can only hope that she is safe but if Mike is telling the truth then she has less than a year to live. Poor thing, she sounded so sweet. I only hope she survives or the vamp takes pity on her and changes her rather than drains her.

"Well Bella, it's been fun while it lasted but now I need to take you to the auction block. Come on girl, walk that pretty little money maker out the door and down the hall for me." Mike said as he cut the rope that had me hog tied and face down in the mattress.

"I'm gonna leave the ball gag in as a bonus for the vamp that buys you. I already got a little story set to tell about how you're fresh as a spring rain with a temper that can make Satan himself look like a sweet little school boy."

PERV. ASSHOLE. MONEY-GRUBBING DICKWAD. He's probably a closet fudgepacker to boot. FUCK MY LIFE! Angela I hope to god you didn't have to endure this!

As Mike pushed me down the hallway there were several human men and two red-eyed vamps ogling me. Sickos. I walked about 30 feet before I stopped not sure where it was that Mike wanted me to go until he shoved me up against a door to the right of me. "Keep calm and don't dare try to fight what happens once we go through this door. If you do the consequences won't be pretty!" Mike growled, his rank breath hot on my neck.

I knew with the gag in my mouth it would come out a garbled mess but I still couldn't withstand the urge to call him a cocksucker. The vamps must have understood though because they both choked back a laugh before opening the door and following Mike and I through it.

-0-0-

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a special treat for you today. This little scrumptious piece of ass is not only pure as a fresh fallen snow but her temper could make Satan himself look as sweet and innocent as the Pope. She will make a fine pet/snack source not to mention the possibility of being kept around as an eternal play thing. Let's start the being out at $500,000.00." Mike said before cracking a gavel.

I tried to tune out, I seriously didn't want to know what my price would be but I found it fascinating that a woman was one of the bidders. Since I knew the audience was 100% vampire it wasn't a matter of muscle between the two of us because clearly her being a vamp made her stronger. What caught my attention was how small she was. She was probably three or four inches shorter than me and had flowing honey blond hair. Being a vampire of course made her beautiful beyond compare but I noticed that every time she spoke the surrounding bidders whimpered or flinched further away from her. Was she important in the vampire world because she seemed to command authority, not to mention fear from the other vamps. She wore skin tight faded jeans and a sleeveless black leather cut off top that laced up the front but still stopped at the middle of her cleavage and WOW ARE THOSE THINGS REAL? Can a human with breast implants keep them as a vampire or would they burst or something once their body turned to cold marble? Those things had to be at least double Ds, now I feel really inferior. I was interrupted from my internal rambling of the authenticity of 'lady vamps' tatas by the slamming of the gavel and Mike declaring me sold for $4.3 million dollars. Say what? A vamp actually bought plain vanilla Bella for $4.3 million? Wow, just WOW! Does that mean that I'll be kept around for more than just a year before I'm drained? Will I have to 'work off' my debt for eternity as a play thing? Oh shit, I didn't even pay attention to which one bought me! Please don't let it be a complete weirdo, let it at least be a person I can handle talking to for the next year. Oh and if there is a god out there please don't stick me with a shopaholic, pepped up pixie or a brooding, depressed, repressed 100 years old virgin vamp. Anything but that.

I stood on the auction block as Mike typed a few things into his computer and the hired vamps issued the rest of the bidders out the door. I guess whoever is left will be the proud new owner of a smart-mouthed, broken, virgin college student. Well make that a former college student, I doubt my owner will allow me the pleasure of finishing my degree.

Mike finally found what he was looking for on the computer and turned to the blond hottie vamp I was rambling about earlier and asked for her payment. Well color me shocked, she bought me?! I guess she has a lesbian kink or something.

The VILF (if I have to spell it out for you then you really weren't listening to me ramble earlier) looked at Mike and then typed a few things into her phone before telling him to wait a moment and to check his bank again. True to form Mike stared at her ginormous melons for the entire time before she cleared her throat and pointed to the screen of his computer. Mike clicked a few buttons and then his eyes bugged out before he reigned in his emotions and thanked her for doing business with him.

"Remove the gag from her mouth." Blondie said with a heavy southern drawl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you until you have her some place secure. She's feisty and loud." Mike replied.

"Did I ask for y'alls opinion? Remove it NOW!" She commanded and surprisingly all the men in the room were afraid of her, including Mike. Of course he was probably more afraid that she would drain him rather than use her power and commanding presence.

Suddenly Trey was in front of me again and quickly removed the gag. I wanted to start screaming and cussing but for once I was more concerned with the feeling of my muscles after wearing that gag for sooo long. Finally after my mouth was sufficiently loosened up I looked at Mike and called him a cocksucker again.

"What's a matter Bella Boo you want a last minute quickie with a human male before the vamps shred that fine ass of yours?" Mike chuckled.

"Please PeeWee, I'm surprised you can be classified as male. You can't be more than what four inches if that and you're probably as thick as a pencil. Did the boys call you pencil dick back in school?" Blondie retorted and I snorted.

Mike huffed at her before turning to me and wishing me a happy death in little under a year.

At that thought the next thing I know Blondie stabbed me with a syringe and threw me over her shoulder. At least the last view I had before passing out was of her fine ass.

-0-0-

When I woke up next I found I was lying in the backseat of an older model car with bench seats. Blondie was driving and talking on the phone at the same time. Man my head hurts, what was in that needle?

"She wasn't there but her scent was, it couldn't have been more than half a day old." There was a pause while the person on a phone spoke.

"At least the whole trip wasn't a loss, I bought him a gift." Another pause.

"You knew she would be there sooner or later I just happened to luck out during my turn." Another pause.

"Don't pout baby, I'll make it up to you and I'll do that thing you like."

"Yes of course, spurs and all. You are such a freak but I love you anyway. Be home in about an hour, love ya."

"I know you're awake Sugar, I heard your heart rate change. Care to talk?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Charlotte, Bella. I'm a friend and will take good care of you don't worry about a thing."

"Friend? Don't you mean master? After all you did just buy me." I replied.

"Actually, no I didn't. Someone else bought you, I used his money. You belong to him, but trust me he won't hurt you and neither will we."

"He? We? Are you going to elaborate there hot stuff or are you going to do the typical vamp thing and evade?"

"It's not my place to tell you who your 'owner' is but the we is myself and my husband and mate, Peter. You'll meet him shortly so I'll apologize now for his rude behavior. You see he has a sort of gift and can also be a big pain in the ass but he's mine and I love him so bear with me when he goes into one of his crazy moments." Charlotte explained.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Home." She replied.

-0-0-

We pulled up to a huge log cabin after turning off the main road and driving into the woods for a good ten minute drive. The place was phenomenal and seemed bigger than 'their' home back in Forks. I still find it odd though that vampires like to live so ostentatiously, especially when there is only two of them plus the mystery HE.

"Now you aren't going to try and run once we get out of the car now are you Bean?"

"First of all, Bean? Second, I know I can't out run you or beat your strength. Hell I probably couldn't even out drive you. Don't worry I'll place the part of the good little pet as long as you give me three things."

"And what are those things Boo?"

"A meal, a bathroom, and a bed. It's been a long day."

"Of course sweetie, come on let's get you inside and situated."

As we stepped out of the car a tall blond haired male vampire came strolling out of the house with a shit eating grin on his face. "Bella Bean, it's so good to meet you in person." He bellowed.

"Uh huh, are you the mystery HE or are you Peter her mate?" I asked. "Oh and Char baby I now understand why you called me Bean earlier."

"Damn baby if she wasn't so perfect for the Major I'd ask you if we can keep for the next century or two. Do you think he'd mind if we had a quick taste? I promise to leave her intact if you catch my meaning." He said while wagging his eyebrows.

"Did I or did I not warn you about him, sorry cutie don't mind my big lug of a mate. He and I are very open with our relationships. Sorry if he scared ya." Charlotte said.

"It's okay, I've been told plenty of times that my scent is shall we say mouthwatering. It takes a lot to offend me these days. Had you caught up with me about two years ago I'm sure I would be blushing a deep tomato red by now." I replied.

"Yes you are." They replied in unison.

"So Sex on legs and Mrs. Sex on legs, care to show me where the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom are. Oh and in that order I'm starving!"

"Damn Char she's absolutely perfect for the Major. I can't wait til he gets back."

"Cryptic much, Peterpire?"

"Ha, Peterpire. I love it, come on Bean let's get you some grub. In the morning I got a surprise for you." He said as he escorted me into the cabin.

"Yay, can't wait." I said as they snickered beside me.


	3. 7AM is too early for vampire kink fest

You're mind is like a sieve, you'll forget about me. You were just a toy, a distraction. I never loved you.

Thankfully the nightmare didn't go much further because I was awaken by a very strange yet sexy vampire bouncing on my bed.

"Wakey wakey Bella Bean!" Peter sang.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7 AM. Ooh red lace, my favorite!" Peter said as he spied my bra and panty set.

"Isn't it too early for a vampire kink fest involving a human. I need sleep, come back in a few hours. We can 'discuss' your issues then."I replied while rolling over and covering my head with the too plush pillow.  
"Damn Char, let's pretend that she's not meant for the Major and we keep her. She says she's okay with kink." Peter commented.

"No." Was Charlotte's only reply.

"Who is this Major you keep referring to? Is he the mystery HE Charlotte mentioned?"

"All in due time young grasshopper." Peter chuckled.

"Fine I'll play your game Peter. God knows I can't fall back asleep with you playing ten little monkeys on my bed. What do you want as this ungodly hour?"

"I want you to help me make breakfast. Pretty please?" Peter cooed.

"The puppy dog pout doesn't work when the color of your eyes are ruby red." I retorted.

"Sassy as can be, he is going to have a blast with you."

"For exactly how long will that blast last?" I asked.

"For eternity, sweet cheeks."

"Uh huh, sure. Well since I'm up and helping you with my breakfast how about you give me a lift to the kitchen? I'm feeling quite lazy this morning." I asked.

"Piggy back or bridal?" Peter asked.

"You pick I'm too tired to care."

Peter swooped me up in his arms and decided to hold me so that I faced him chest to chest and then he grabbed my legs and wrapped them securely around his waist. When I looked at him with a raised brow he simply stated that I gave him the choice and this was how he preferred to carry me. Ah a pervy vampire, he just wanted to stare at my boobs which were now inches from his face. Can't blame a guy I mean vamp for trying can ya?! As soon as he set me down Char smacked him upside the head.

"Ow woman, what was that for?" Peter asked.

"It's for perving on our guest. Be nice or I'll tell the Major that you were trying to steal her away from him." Char threatened.

"No no no, I'll be good. Don't tell him that. You remember the last time I took something of his he tore my arm off and hid it for a week. Not fun. I like my arm where it's at."

Quickly Peter scurried around the kitchen using vampire speed and then stopped in front of the stove. He had a bunch of ingredients set aside and waved me over to him.  
"You're making eggs, bacon, toast with butter and jelly, and coffee. OJ is in the fridge. I'm supervising so hurry up and get cracking."

I started making the food and then Peter interrupted me to tell me to use all the food. "Peter I can't eat all of that, have you seen how small I am?" I answered.

"I know make it anyway."

"But –"

"No buts, just do it Bean." Peter said with a smirk.

"Alright alright, damn annoyingly cryptic, kinky, pervy vampire." I mumbled.

"I heard that I'm not cryptic. It's not my fault that I can only give you half the answers." Peter whined.

"Half the answers, does this have to do with the 'gift' that Char mentioned you have? Are you a seer?" I said. Like Alice.

"Hell no, don't put me in the same category as Mary Alice Brandon Cullen psycho pixie extraordinaire!"

"I take it you have met the Cullens?" I replied.

"Unfortunately and I can tell you that aside from Emmett and Rosalie they are all a bunch of veggie eating morons. My gift is different, the best description I can give is that I just know shit."

"I agree with you about Emmett but Rosalie is a bitch and a half. Besides Carlisle and Esme were always doting on me. I never was allowed to really know Jasper because the mind rapist thought he was too dangerous to be near me. Please, as if. Edward was the only one truly dangerous for me to be around and I dated him before he dumped me in the woods and called me a distraction and a toy. Stupid little fucker actually made me spill good tears over his stupid ass."

"Bean?"

"What?"

"The foods done, here's the plates." Peter said indicating for me to load them up.

"Peter if you haven't noticed there's only one of me. Why are you giving me two plates?" I said as he pulled out a tray and placed the plates and two mugs of coffee and two glasses of OJ on it.

"Follow me and find out." He replied.

Cryptic bastard.

-0-0-

Peter led me to a closed door at the end of the hallway on the second floor and he was about to call for Char when she appeared beside me. "I'll go in, we don't want a repeat of last time do we?" She said.

"No ma'am. When it's safe I'll send Bean in with the tray." Peter replied.

Char unlocked the door and slowly peaked around it like she was expecting something to jump out at her. I heard her whispered voice saying that everything was going to be fine now and that they had brought a surprise for the mystery person hiding in the room. "Bean, bring in the tray and lay it on the bed." Char called out to me.

Peter handed me the tray and winked. Have I mentioned he's a cryptic bastard.

I walked in and placed the tray on the bed as instructed and turned in the direction I knew Charlotte to be. That's when I saw her, Angela. She was unharmed and alive. At least she looked unharmed. She was cowering in the corner with her knees pulled up tight to her chest, staring at the floor and rocking slightly. She was also mumbling something that sounded like 'I can't believe he would do this to me'. She had to be referring to Mike. Did he touch her? Did he beat her? I'm gonna find him and kill him one day.

Charlotte must have realized what I was thinking because she told me that according to Peter he hadn't physically raped her but had both touched her and beat her before putting her on the auction block. Peter happened to be the one at the auction and his 'Spidey senses' told him that she was important and needed to be rescued. He purchased her for $2.8 million dollars and they have kept her safe since then.

"Char I need to get her home, NOW." I whisper yelled.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, you have to fix her first and I'm not sure how long that's going to take. Something about her is very important and you need to fix her before I help you take her home." Peter called through the doorway.

"Fine, we play your little game for now but no more 7AM wake ups for vamp kink fest. Oh and no watching me sleep that's just all kinds of creepy."

"Why would I watch you sleep? That has got to be the most boring past time ever."

"Yeah, exactly now scoot both of you I want to have a nice breakfast with my best friend." I said as I shooed Char towards Peter.


	4. Fixing Angela

I have spent the last three days trying to fix Angela but she seems to be regressing. Every time I think she's having a breakthrough she starts talking about something that happened two years ago. I nearly cried when she asked me how Edward was. It got worse when she mentioned needing to shop for a prom dress. I'm not sure she can be fixed and I'm starting to doubt Peter's ability to 'know shit' or should I say diddly squat. I mentioned that once to Char and surprisingly she sided with me. I was so sure that she would take a bite out of me literally.

I have become accustomed to a specific routine each day I wake around 8AM. I shower and dress. I make breakfast for me and Angela. We talk to noon before Char eases in a tray of food. Angela whimpers a bit but when she sees its Char she calms a bit. We take a walk around the grounds during the afternoon. Dinner maybe some TV then off to once in a while I'll spy Peter watching us and if Ang sees him she freezes or hides behind me. Like that's going to help, he's a vampire and could take us both down in a matter of seconds. Hell, Char could take down two NFL Linebackers in a matter of seconds without batting an eyelash twice.

Peter. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose to watch me squirm, wondering if I know how to deal with both a hungry vampire and a quivering human. I'm going to have to keep an iron skillet on my person at all times to whack him on the head with. Of course I'll probably just break the skillet but at least I can get my frustrations out. Peter, damn cryptic bastard… "You gotta fix her first Bean, before we can take her home."

Of course, Peter's the key. I'm gonna have to scare her back to reality! SHIT. I hope she isn't too mad at me when I do this. What the hell do I tell her about them once she's back? Or about Mike and the auction? Or her parents? Or Charlie?

"She won't be Bean, and don't worry about what to tell her. I said she's important, she'll keep our secret. As for the 'rents I suggest you take her to your furry friends first. I believe her parents won't want her and your dad well that's long and involved. But we can chat later about that, after we scare her straight?" Peter said in his usual stalker/creeper manner. I really hate when he goes all Yoda like that.

"It's late and I want to get some sleep. We can do it in the morning pre breakfast. But I'm sleeping in this time. Give me til about 9:30 before you play ten little monkeys on my bed." I said.

"Damn Bean, it's bad enough that you smell so good and are both a virgin and good with kink but must you add in your animal tendencies as well?" Peter chuckled.

"Do you have an off switch for your perviness?" I asked.

"If you find it Bean let me know." Char called from another room.

Ah there's my answer.

"See you in the morning Bean." Peter said as he left my room to seek out Char.

"Night Peter."

"Oh and Bean?"

"Yes Peter." I replied.

"Once we scare Angela, Char and I will give you the next 24 hours alone time with her. We need to feed." Peter said.

"Sure thing, Yoda. Do you think you can give me a phone or something though in case of an emergency?" I asked.

"Already got one for you. It's in your closet with the rest of the crap Char bought you. I've been expecting you just didn't know exactly when you would be coming. And don't complain about all the stuff we bought, he wanted you to have it. ALL OF IT."

I hadn't even taken a look in the closet, I'd just been living out of the clothes that were in the dressers but now I'm curious. I mean this mystery HE owns me and according to Peter he'll be keeping me for eternity which I assume means he'll either change me or keep me as a slave until I die but why bother getting me a bunch of clothes and stuff? And a phone? Hell I could escape tomorrow when they go to feed, of course if I knew where we were. I can't drag Angela around in the wilderness hoping that some good Samaritan finds us and takes us to safety. Why do I put myself through this I just need to take a look in the closet. Ugh! I'm actually afraid of a closet. I've been joking back and forth with not one but two human drinking vamps and I'm afraid to look inside this closet. Damn girl pull up your big girl panties.

I pushed the door open and flipped on the switch and oh dear lord I think I forgot how to breathe. The room is bigger than my room back home. Okay let's break this down and start from the bottom up. Shoes! All kinds of shoes! Gym shoes, flip flops, sandals, heels, extremely high heels bordering on hooker heels and oh my dear lord BOOTS! Five pairs of cowgirl boots, sweet baby Jesus I'm wearing the red ones tomorrow. Steel toe work boots, Doc Marten's, and plain old fashion shit-kickers. Pants - everything from jeans to khaki's to dress pants with coordinating jackets both dressy and casual. Tops in every color and style imaginable and tanks and T-shirts, ooh and graphic tees. I took a quick scan of some of the sayings and had a good chuckle at the one that read 'easily distracted by shiny objects'. Also there were an assortment of dresses and skirts also in all colors, styles and materials. Jewelry - oh my lord I think that shit is real. Note to self, stay away from the jewelry. Some of those stones look like they could drown me if I was thrown in a lake or river. Last but not least purses. Again there were a ton, Coach, DKNY, Chanel, D & G, the list goes on and on but the one that stood out was the plain black leather backpack style purse with a note on it from Char.

Bella Bean,

Inside you will find everything you will need while you stay with us.I told you we would take care of you. Love ya lots.

Your sister,

Char

Sister?

I opened it and found a wallet with my picture ID but the name said Isabella Marie Whitlock. Whitlock? The phone which was a brand new iPhone and with it and the wallet was a stack of hundred dollar bills. Christ on a cracker, they weren't kidding about HIM wanting to keep me around.

-0-0-

Morning came and it was time to scare Angela, please let this be the right thing to do. Peter came barreling into my room and looked a bit put out by the fact that not only was I awake and out of bed but dressed.

"Aw no fair, I like getting to see what lacy/silky concoction you slept in the night before. Helps me spice things up with the Misses." Peter said with a wink.

"Freaky bastard." I mumbled.

"Yes but you like kink and freak, don't ya Bella Bean?!"

"Let's just get this over with you weirdo."

"No need for name calling Missy. Now follow my lead on this. Give me about thirty seconds alone in Angela's room then you come in to 'save her'." Peter instructed.

"Okay I'm trusting your Spidey senses on this one big guy."

"Thanks and it's Yoda not Spiderman." Peter replied.

Whatever.

-0-0-

I don't know what he did but in almost thirty seconds Angela was wailing my name and I came running. I pushed through the doorway to see a sad faced Peter and a hysterical Angela. She was crying profusely and when she caught sight of me she screamed 'get that damn bloodsucker out of my room'. Peter of course quickly vanished and Char brought in a tray of food. I noticed a note on it so I quickly cleaned up Angela, set her on the bed and read the note.

Bean,

We will be back around tomorrow afternoon. The phone has us programmed just look under P & C Sex on Legs. Later Sugar. Don't fret too much. Peter says she will be fine and you will get her revenge for what he did to her.

Char

-0-0-

It was a long day. Angela gave me all the gory details and I swear on the life of my mother that prick is going to pay. I think Peter's suggestion of taking her to the wolves first is where I'll start my revenge on Michael Newton part-time slave trader, full-time dickless wonder.

-0-0-

As I stripped down to bare skin and slid into the bed I was about to ease off to Snoozeville when I heard a husky chuckle and smooth and sexy southern drawl announce his presence.

"My my my it must be my lucky day! I get to come home to find a beautiful naked and delectably sweet smelling woman in my bed. Hello Darlin' care to play soldier with a Major."

Oh shit. I should be running, I should be screaming but that voice I know it but then again I don't. It scares and excites me all at the same time. Major? Fuck my life, it's my 'master'. Swallowing my fear I decide to embrace my future and I turn to the shadowed figure and say the only thing that comes to my mind.

"Hello Master. What can your pet do for you this evening?"


	5. Hello Major!

"Oh Isabella you're playing with fire Darlin'. But to answer your question I can think of a lot of things you could do for me and look you're dressed for every single one of them." The Major chuckled.

"How do you know my name? I didn't hear Charlotte or Peter on the phone with anyone speaking of me." I asked.

"That's because they never called. They were supposed to be looking for someone else while keeping an eye out for you. Instead my goal has been revamped shall we say."

He started to move towards me but at the same time he remained in the shadows. I scurried to the far side of the bed pulling the comforter with me. For protection or modesty, hell I don't know. He watched my every move and chuckled when my hip hit the nightstand and I tripped over my own two feet. "Still tripping over flat surfaces I see." He laughed and I could just feel his smirk.

"Still? Do you know me?" I whispered.

"Not as intimately as I hope to soon." He replied.

That voice it's like liquid gold. Wait? Soon? Oh god, does that mean? SHIT, he wants me now?! I panicked and I'm sure my rapid heartbeat had to be killing his super hearing. As if reading my mind he said, 'Darlin' you need to calm down before you have a heart attack'.

"Oh shit, you can read my mind can't you? Why me? I just had to go snooping around to find Angela and I just had to get caught and sold to a vampire and of course said vampire had to be another mind reader. Who the hell did I piss off in another life to deserve two mind reading vampires in my life? Fuck! You're not him are you? I mean I know that voice but not the accent. You're not disguising your voice are you? Please please please don't be him. I don't think I could survive another bout of desertion." I rambled.

He laughed and took another step closer. This time the moonlight lit him up from the chest down. Who is this man? I know I know him. Think Bella think.

"First of all, I'm not a mind rapist like your ex. I watched you from a far, your EX was a possessive dick when it came to you. He let very few get close to you. Second, what do you mean by desertion? I was told that you broke up with him. I will never leave you and not just because I own you. Oh and Darlin' I'm an empath. You're swimming in an intense sea of emotions right now."

How does he know about Edward? Who told him I broke up with Edward? It was only me and Edward in the woods. Did Edward tell him that? Why do I feel like I can trust him when he says he will never leave me? Empath. I only knew of one empath. It couldn't be him though, why would it be him and if it is him does that mean she owns me as well?

"Isabella, I believe I asked you a question. Desertion, what did you mean by that? EXPLAIN." He commanded.

Damn the authority in his voice is both frightening and sexy. Had I been wearing panties they would be soaked right now. I'm such a sick puppy. I had to shake myself to clear my thoughts and took in a deep breath to explain my statement.

"He asked me to go for a walk with him in the woods. He told me he was leaving and that I was staying. He called me a distraction, a toy. He said he never loved me and that I would forget him, that my mind was like a sieve. He said I would never see him again and then he vanished. I tried to follow him and got lost. It rained and was very cold. I nearly died of hypothermia. I was in a zombie state for months. His speech made me feel worthless and I actually started to believe it." I cried.

"HE LEFT YOU IN THE WOODS? WHERE ANYONE OR ANYTHING COULD HAVE GOTTEN TO YOU." He bellowed and I flinched.

"I'm sorry Darlin'. I'm not mad at you, only his reckless and careless behavior. When I get my hands on him I will kill him for being such an ass with what is mine. Oh and Darlin' 'You are worth it'."

You are worth it. The words kept playing over and over in my mind. I had heard them before but again the accent was getting in the way. Only one person has said those words to me.

"J-Jasper?" I asked.

"No Isabella, Jasper's not here right now. But I am glad that you caught up with the rest of the class." He said as he moved close enough for me to see his face.

Suddenly I'm pinned against the wall and staring into the coal black eyes of Jasper Hale. I had seen Edward with black eyes before and it made me wonder if Jasper needed to feed. My heart was racing and Jasper's hands were ghosting over my arms.

The silence was deafening so I decided to ask about Alice. "If you own me then does that mean Alice is here too?"

"Do not speak the pixie whore's name in my presence!" Again I flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you it's just that I recently found out that she was cheating on me with your EX for the past twenty years."

"WHAT?" It was my turn to get angry.

"Isabella please, your scent is already intoxicating. Your anger is such a turn on and I'm already holding back on all the things I want to do to you my sweet." He said as he leaned in and kissed his way from my shoulder to my ear sending shivers throughout my body.

"Why hold back? After all you did pay $4.3 million dollars for me, quite the hefty price for such a plain vanilla pet don't you think." I countered.

"Isabella there is nothing plain about you my dear and I would pay ten times that amount for one simple kiss from you." He said as he licked my jaw.

"Well I'm not stopping you, take what belongs to you." I said as his lips hovered over mine.

He pulled the blanket away from my body and his eyes scanned my entire body. "So beautiful." He whispered like a prayer.

His hands snaked around my waist pulling me tight to him just before his mouth covered mine. His tongue licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. Of course I gave it to him, he is a god among men. I could feel the drip going down my thighs. His mere presence has turned me to goo and I want no I CRAVE more. Suddenly I feel the bed against my legs and I fell back onto it. When I looked up his was pulling off his t-shirt exposing his rock hard abs. Even in the faint light I could see hundreds of scars and I know they should scare me but they only make me want him more. I want to lick them all.

"See something you like Sugar?" He chuckles.

I just nod as he unbuckles his pants. He unzips the jeans and shoves them down muscled legs and as my eyes skim down his 'V' I catch a glimpse of heaven and dear lord he goes commando! I want this man NO god in front of me but how in the name of all that is holy is that MONSTER going to fit inside of me.

"Well Isabella even without words you are quite the little ego booster. Don't worry Darlin', it was meant for you and it'll fit just fine." He smirks and I scoot my way up the bed toward the headboard.

"I know you're a virgin, I promise I'll be gentle this time but I'm making no promises after that. You okay with that baby girl?" The major asks so gently I actually thought Jasper was back.

Major must have realized what I was thinking because he leaned down and placed his body between my legs and gently kissed my stomach. "I may be a stubborn, arrogant, possessive and dominant vampire Sugar but it doesn't mean I can't be gentle with such a fragile treasure as you."

"Major I need you right now. I've wanted a piece of you for some time now. Ever since you tried to protect me at my 18th birthday party."

"Ssh baby girl, let me take care of you." He says as he kisses his way to my already soaked core. I squeal a little as a cold tongue swipes my lower lips.

"Damn you taste even better than you smell." He moans as two fingers are thrust inside of me pumping and twisting, curling and scissoring. I'm already so close, I can feel the orgasm coming to the surface.

"That's it Isabella, let go. Let me make you feel good." Major growls between licks. Goddamn he has a talented tongue, shit his curling fingers are hitting that special spot and I come so hard my vision is blurred at the edges. "Fuck Major, so good. Uh god baby I want more, please ."

"Tell me what you need Darlin'. Open your eyes and look at me."

I did as I was told and I locked my eyes on the godlike creature who just made me cum. "That feel good baby?" He asks. Uh duh is the only thing I can think . He smirks and that was all it took to send me over the edge on my second orgasm. "Shit. Fuck. Damn." Again he chuckles. "I thought so."

"Major please, more. Harder. Faster. I need you."

"All you had to do was ask my sweet." He replies as he kisses up my body. I whimper as the loss of his fingers but am rewarded with his ministrations on my left boob as he sucks and licks my right. His tongue blazes a trail further up my chest and his mouth is now on mine again. He tastes like honey and whiskey. I now feel his cock nestled safely at my opening. So close, but I need him closer. He drops his mouth down to my ear and asks if I'm ready. All I can do is whimper out a please. He positions himself at my opening and slowly pushes in. I'm so wet that the movement is fluid but it still hurts, he is stretching me that I fear I must be bleeding. He's whispering in my ear now and thrusts once more breaking through my barrier. "I'm sorry baby, I'll make it better. You're gonna feel so good. Damn you're so tight and wet and mine!" He whispers as I hold my breath waiting for the initial pain to subside.

Soon enough I buck my hips and he starts to move slowly and sensually inside of me. I'm in heaven and I don't ever want to come back to Earth. He picks up the pace just a bit and starts whispering in my ear again.

"So wet, so tight, so mine. Come on baby I know you're close, come for me again. I can make you feel this good every day and every night for eternity. Let me make you mine and I'll have you screaming my name for the rest of time."

"Oh fuck Major, you feel so good. Come with me baby." I panted. And with that he did.

After a moment he pulled out of me and before I could mourn the loss we were in the shower using vampire speed.

-0-0-

After the bed, the shower, the desk and the wall I was spent and laying across his chest on the bed. The old feelings of worthlessness started to creep back in. Would he really change me and keep me forever? How can he care about me when I am so boring and plain looking? Will he get tired of me?

"Stop that." His gravelly voice says as he rolls us over and is situated again between my legs. "You are more than worth it to me and I plan on proving it over and over again. But first I need you to look at me."

I did and I gasped, his eyes were red not gold. Strangely enough it turned me on. "Your eyes. A slip or a diet change?" I questioned.

"Diet change and I can feel that you like it, A LOT." Suddenly his mouth is on my neck and he's biting me.

"Fuck Major that hurts, warn a girl before you decide to feed on her." I said as he bit my wrists then my ankles.

"I'm not feeding on you Isabella, I'm changing you." He said as he bit over my heart.


	6. Concentrate Bella

Blackness.

Intense heat.

Whispered voices.

Thousands of needles pricking my skin.

I can't concentrate on anything. The pain is unbelievable. I now understand why no one wanted me to go through this, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Well maybe Mike but only if I get to kill him afterwards. Strike that only if I have someone rape, beat and torture him before changing him and then I get to kill him afterwards. Shit did it just getter hotter in here. Fuck did the Major light a fire under my ass after biting me?! Again with the needles and now my heart is beating even faster, hell I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack before I survive the change. Is that even possible?

Whispered voices again and darkness. Is the Major here? Or Char or Peter? Oh shit, Angela. I forgot to warn the Major. He better not feed on her or I'll light a flame under his ass if she is harmed in anyway.

Is that a cricket chirping? Was that the leaves blowing? A twig just snapped, did they take me outside? The pain seems to have dulled a bit but my heart is still hammering on. I can hear the whispers again. Be quiet damn heart I want to hear who they are talking about. Damn now I'm talking to my own heart like it's going to answer me back.

"She's so quiet and still, Did I fuck it up?"

"No, she's just not normal. Oh and she's not going to be a normal newborn either. Wish I could give you more info brother but that's all I know right now."

Ah Peter and Jasper are talking. At least I think it's Jasper, he sounds sweet and worried. If it were the Major I believe he would sound more tense and angry.

"Look at her Jasper, she's so beautiful already and the change isn't complete yet. She has already gained two maybe three inches. Her hair is longer and has red highlights, her curves are fuller. And her scent, it's actually more intense."

Ah I knew Char was a closet BI. I'll have to remember that and tease her later.

"But I can't feel her anymore. She always had such intense emotions and now there's nothing. Is she angry with me for changing her like that?" Jasper whined.

"If she's angry it's the Major and not you. You're a possessive ass when in Major mode." Peter commented.

"Tell me about it, once I had that first kiss I didn't let her more than a three feet from me and she was always in my sight." Jasper replied while pacing the floor.

Man they need to fix the floor boards. Whatever Jasper's wearing makes a lot of noise when he fidgets. I'll have to tell him to use more fabric softener. Three feet, HA. He constantly had a body part touching me at all times. I don't believe he was ever not touching me. And what glorious body parts there are. Aaaah. Concentrate Bella, you're supposed to be scooping on the conversation at hand while you roast alive.

"Hey! I felt that. Bella baby are you in there listening? I'm so sorry baby, I know it hurts but it will be over soon. One more day Darlin'." Jasper cooed into my ear. I could feel his cool hand on my arm.

"You felt her? What did you feel?" Peter questioned.

"A fuckton of lust, embarrassment, shock then it was gone again."

"But no pain, no anger?" Peter questioned.

"No pain but she does feel a ton of heat." Jasper whispered.

"See I knew she was going to be different. She roasting her giblets right now, is not screaming, can concentrate on a specific emotion and shut it down. My knower shit tells me she is going to be an amazing vampire." Peter stated.

"Bella baby, I want you to know that Char is looking after Angela right now. She was a bit upset that you didn't come to her room in the morning and I had to use my gift on her to keep her calm but she can't wait to see you again. She says to take her to your friend Jake, she doesn't want anything to do with her parents anymore. You can talk to her later about that. " Jasper said.

"Bean here isn't going to have a problem being around Angela when she wakes but Angela may have a problem being around her. Sorry I can't explain that further." Peter added.

"Cryptic bastard."

That's what I said!

"That's what Bean called me!" Peter huffed.

I of course would be laughing up a storm if I wasn't roasting alive or dead or undead. Whatever the hell I'm doing right now.

"Hey sweets, I felt that too. Thank you for allowing me to feel you again, I was worried."

"What did she feel this time?" Peter asked.

"Amusement in you. She thinks it's funny that we both called you a 'cryptic bastard'." Jasper laughed.

"Well he is one." Char chimed in.

"Hey now woman, do you want to be cut off?"

"Please you know I can outlast you anyday!" Char countered.

They're just so damn cute you want to box them up and stick them in your coat pocket.

"Bella baby, I need to feed. Char and Peter will stay with you and I'll be back in a few hours. I love you Darlin'." Jasper said as he walked away from me.

I heard what sounded like a vibration of a phone on silent and then Jasper cussed.

"Shit. Fuck. Damn. I knew I forgot to do something."

I said those same words the other night but for different reasons. Shit, again Bella concentrate on this room and Jasper. Who's calling him?

"What do you want?" Jasper spat the words and you could feel the anger rolling off of him. Then I heard HER.

"Is that anyway to talk to your wife?"

"EX-WIFE and I'll talk to you anyway I please bitch. Again I say what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I was searching and you disappeared from my visions a couple days ago." She whined.

"Fascinating but I don't have time for you so fuck off. Why are you even looking for me anyway? Isn't Edward enough for you? Just tell Prudeward to get that stick out of his ass and to tie you up already."

"Jazzy, you know that he is more than capable of making me feel good. Why just the other night after we took down a buck together he –"

"Goodbye psycho, don't bother calling this number back I'll have a replacement in the morning." He said and then he crushed the phone.

"So what pray tell did you forget to do brother?"

"Forgot to get a new phone. Shit I gotta go feed, Bella I'll be back soon." Jasper shouted as he ran down the hall.

Pfft. Like I'm gonna go anywhere! Men, sometimes I wonder what they're actually good for besides sex.


	7. Shield? Succubus? And Mate?

Jasper, true to his word was not gone long but it was long enough for me to deal with listening to all the dirty jokes Peter knew. Damn you would think being on this Earth for so long would have afforded him the opportunity to go to college or better himself in some way. Hell no, he was loving the fact that I was a captive audience. I am so going to enjoy my newborn strength. Maybe I'll practice and perfect my control on Peter's limbs. Of course I'll have to refrain from touching Char's favorite limb.

Thank god Char is taking pity on me and has brought Angela in to see me. Sweet little Angela, I can smell her tears already and her scent. Aah Apples, clean and refreshing. Peter's scent of hay and the forest after a rain was starting to annoy me or was it the constant yabbering and limericks. Thanks to vampire memory and his sense of humor I believe I now have every little dirty limerick memorized.

"Bella, thank you so much for caring enough to search for me. I'm so sorry you got caught up in this as well. Char says your almost through with the change. I hope they let me see you when you wake but I understand that you might want to attack me because of my blood." She whispered.

Never in a million years would I attack her.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella, immortality definitely suits you. And your scent, you always smelled good before but now its intoxicating. I can't quite place it, it's fruity yet musky and it reminds me of something but I'm not sure what." She mentioned.

Okay.

"Sex, she smells like sex and wild flowers." Char said.

"No it's sex and candy." Peter corrected.

"You're all wrong, its sex, strawberries and chocolate." Jasper added while running a cool finger across my arm.

"Yeah, you're right. Damn Bells, if only I swung that way! Just kidding but it does fit the new you." Angela said.

Damn first Char now Angela at least Peter has maintained his control.

"Peter, Char do you hear that?" Jasper asked.

If they don't I definitely feel it. My heart is pounding away like crazy. I guess this is it.

"She's close now, Angela you better go wait in your room just in case." Peter said.

"Of course." She replied.

God this sucks. It was bad enough roasting alive or whatever for three days but now I get to experience a heart attack as well. Joy. Sign me up for this experience every weekend. NOT! As if the pounding heart wasn't enough the heat skyrocketed again and the prickling sensation and the bombardment of sound and taste and smell. I was in a white noise overload of the sensory variety and I was begging any god that would listen to end it all. I could barely hear Jasper's voice telling me it was almost over now.

White noise louder and louder, needles throughout my body, heart pounding, heat and then SILENCE! Glorious Silence. Aaaaah!

"Bella? Bella baby please open your eyes. I need to know you are alright." Jasper whispered.

He's an empath what's wrong with his gift can't he feel me?

"Baby girl ever since you started the change I lost your emotions. I think you're a shield and are blocking me right now. Please open your eyes baby."

Now who could ever say no to such a sad voice. Shield? WTF? I smell pancakes. Does that mean it's morning? I hear a TV, yup morning it's the news channel talking about traffic. There's that rustling again, Jasper really needs to learn about fabric softener. Oh that's right Jasper he asked me to open my eyes well how about I tease him a bit as well. It might make the Major come back out but that's okay I have eternity to have sweet Jasper hold and comfort me. Now what to do, what to do.

Slowly, even sensually I arched my back to lift my torso off of the bed. My pool of hair slightly swaying as it lifts off of the bed. My thighs rubbing together just a tad and my toes pointed for dramatic effect. My arms fell out wide on the bed giving me leverage to lift my body like it was actually needed. My head hung back until I was fully erect. Simultaneously I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction of Jasper's voice. I heard three small groans and knew that I had them all hooked. I decided to speak the one sentence that could either bring Jasper to his knees or me to climax in a matter of seconds. "Hello Master. What can your pet do for you this morning?" I cooed.

His eyes were instantly black and his growl intensified. We were stuck in our own private little bubble as he held out a hand for me and pulled me flat against his chest eyes still locked on me. I could feel the rumble of his growl in his chest and my lips curled slightly and I closed my eyes moaning just a tad at the feel of it.

"Oh Bella there are many things you could do for me my mate but today is about you and your needs. What would you have me do for you?" He purred. His voice sexy and deep, slow and sensual.

Yup definitely going with the climax effect. That works, bonus for me but I will have to remind my scatterbrain that he needs something in return. Later.

"A kiss for starters would be nice." I replied.

And kiss me he did. Have I mentioned that this man has a talented tongue. I could kiss him for eternity and never get bored. I have just hoisted one leg high up on his hip when I heard a small throat clearing and we were forced to break the kiss.

Peter and Char, I almost forgot. Well technically I did forget but I'm not saying that out loud. I slowly tore my eyes away from Jasper's beautiful face to look upon Peter and Char. Big mistake. The moment I did several things happened at once. Jasper had me twirled around behind him and was blocking me completely from the pair. Every time I moved he would shift to cover me again and would also growl over his shoulder at me. Peter and Char were growling and moaning and groaning. Peter had a definite hard on and Char's hands were ghosting over every part of her upper body. They were practically vibrating with sexual tension and I have to say that I found it a complete turn on. What the hell is going on this is Peter and Char they are like a brother and sister to me now. I shouldn't want to see them like this being all lustful and aimed at me.

"Dammit I need everyone to calm down right the fuck now." Jasper bellowed.

I was about to ask what happened when Jasper cut me off.  
"Isabella if you dare utter a word from that pretty little mouth of yours I will be forced to harm both the Captain and his mate. Stay still and don't show your face. Tap my back twice if you understand." He stated and I did just that.

"Good. Now Captain listen to me right now. On your knees head down in the submissive pose, Char do the same. There is way too much lust floating through this room right now and I need to sort things out." He commanded and they complied but just barely.

"Major if I may, I believe I have answers for you." Peter whispered.

"Report Captain!" Jasper bellowed. Oh dear lord my panties are soaked. Speaking of which what am I wearing? A blood red corset, nice. I looked over my shoulder and mentally smirked at the open back and black satin ribbons lacing up the back. Low rise skinny jeans and look the panties match the corset as I slid a hand inside my jeans. I could feel the satin ribbon holding the sides of the panties together. I calmed myself by running a finger across the satin and hummed a little to myself.

"Isabella, please this is ha- , I mean difficult enough as it is without feeling your lust and smelling your arousal. Can you please reign that shit in NOW?!" He commanded and mentally I jumped. "Sorry Major." I squeaked.

"Now Captain what were you about to say?" He asked.

"You were right sir, she is a shield both mental and physical but our reaction to her has to do with the fact that she is a Succubus. I believe that is why we all know that she smells like sex. My Yoda senses are going crazy right now with details. You need to take her hunting and after she is fed it will automatically click and she will just know how to control both the shields and her allure." Peter informed us.

"Very well we will do just that. Do not move from that position until we are safely out of the house. Once she is fed we will take some time to talk this out before we get back. It will probably be sometime late this evening. Char you have two duties after we leave. First inform Angela of the situation, she will probably be affected even more and second take care of the 'problem' Peter has in his pants." Major instructed.

-0-0-

"Major, I have three questions." I asked.

"You can ask me anything Darlin' but we need to get you fed first. It's still fairly early and will be overcast today so getting you to a nasty part of the city to feed shouldn't be a problem." He replied.

"Okay well Shield? Succubus? And Mate? In that order please." I asked as we ran through the forest on our way towards the city.

'Shit' I heard him grumble as the wind whipped past my ears.


	8. Feeding the newborn Succubus

We ran for a bit more before I noticed the lights of the city ahead of us. Apparently we were living in a secluded wooded area outside of Denver. As we approached the city Jasper led me towards the more seedier part of the city. We ended up near an area that could only be described as filthy on a good day. Jasper paused for a moment and before I could ask what he was doing he pulled me close positioning me with my back to his chest. Ugh. Screw feeding I just want to screw this man!"What do you smell, Isabella? And stop that I can feel your emotions right now. Just because you are in control doesn't mean you're not hungry."

Damn, caught by the empath! I really need to work on keeping that in check. Okay poker face Bella, mind on the hunt. What do I smell? Everything from piss to drugs to garbage to flowers.

"Everything Jasper, I smell everything." I replied.

"Focus on the apartment complex to the left, Isabella. What about there?"

Shit I love it when he calls me that. Damn it focus girl before he calls you on it.

"Pee, laundry detergent, cat, dog, cigarettes, meatloaf and a bunch of other things including the blood and sweat of several humans." I answered.

"Good now tell me about the abandoned building to the right."

"Mold and mildew, rotting wood, rats, drugs and blood. The blood is coming from only a few people though."

"Very good Isabella, now tell me what you hear from that building."

"The rats mostly, but I hear men talking and the sound of plastic rustling." I replied.

"And what are they saying?" Jasper asked.

"They're about to make a drug deal. Apparently the man with the money wants to see the drugs to be sure. They are setting out the bags right now before he hands over the money."

"They are all determined to come out of this transaction as they call it the winner meaning that neither side wants to parted from the merchandise. It's probably going to end up in a shootout, gangster style. What do you want to do Darlin'?"

"Honestly I want to fuck you into a coma but if I can get past the smell of the drugs I want to feed. Their blood smells so good and I'm getting thirsty."

"God Isabella even with the 150 years I've had to prepare myself for the onslaught of emotions in each day you are absolutely driving me insane. Focus woman or I will punish you."

"I'm sorry Major, may I hunt them?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"How do I hunt them?"

"It's all instinct Isabella just do what feels natural. I got ya covered so don't worry about hurting someone who isn't a criminal okay?!"

"Okay." I said as he pushed me slightly in the direction of the three men.

As I peeked inside the doorway I noticed the men standing about ten feet apart. A Hispanic man was standing by himself holding a duffle bag which smelled of paper, I'm assuming it was filled with money. The other two men were lining up bags of heroin, I think. The one was only about 5'9 or 5'10 and weighed about 250 lbs but I could squash him like a bug. The other man must have been the muscle with his 6'4 stature and muscle-bound body and Mr. Clean shaved head and two sizes too small t-shirt that was about to explode off of his body. Seriously though, he was no match for me. I sauntered into the room making my appearance known with a slight throat clearing noise. All three men froze in their tracks.

"Excuse me, could you help me out? My car broke down and I seem to be a bit lost. My phone died on me and I need to call someone to come get me." I cooed, putting on my best pout.

"Holy Hell." Breathed the man with the money.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing in this area sweetheart?" Said the Mr. Clean wannabe.

"I'm lost and I need someone to take me home."

"Oh I'll definitely take you wherever you want to go honey." Came from Mr. Beerbelly.

They all started to walk my way when I put a hand up to stop them.

"Wait right there Babies, Momma doesn't do group things. Would you two please wait for me over by your car? I promise you'll get everything you ever wanted and more."

Thankfully they complied and when their backs were turned I used my vampire speed to pull the guy with the money into the shadows where I quickly snapped his neck and sucked him dry. Again I used my vampire speed and snapped the neck of Mr Clean and started to feed from him. When Mr. Beerbelly realized what was happening he tried to attack me but I reached out a hand and held him by the throat until I was finished with the hired muscle. After dumping body number two I latched on to the third and felt Jasper's presence I twirled around while still feeding on number three and stared into the stern yet lustful gaze of the Major. I beckoned him to me to share in my feed and he immediately obliged. I never felt anything so erotic in my life. Sharing a simple meal as a vampire was more intense than several orgasms from a very talented partner. When the man was finished I stared at the beautiful man in front of me. I noticed that his eyes went completely black, not even the whites were showing! The Major was definitely aroused right now judging by bulge in his pants.

"Isabella. I – " But I cut him off before he could finish by latching my lips to his.

"Fuck me, Major. Fuck me hard, I've been a naughty girl." I told him before I heard a low growl from Jasper and the sound of my zipper going down.

"Turn around, hands on the hood of the car and stick that pretty little ass out pet." Major whispered in my ear.  
I felt his hand go down my ass and two of his fingers slid in between my folds. Slowly he pumped inside me and I knew I would cum soon. I wanted him so badly. "Damn baby girl are you wet for me or did those men excite you?" Major asked.

"You only you Major, oh you feel so good. Please don't stop." I begged.

"I don't know you seemed a little eager to let those men touch what belongs to me. I think you need to be punished for that." He replied.

"Never, They wouldn't have gotten one finger on me. I was well aware of my surroundings while I was feeding. How do you think I knew not to growl at you as you interrupted my hunt?"

"That's right you were quite impressive for a newborn. Maybe just this once I should let it slide?" He said as he continued to pump those long lean fingers inside of my already soaked pussy. Shit this man has talent.  
I heard the sound of another zipper being lowered and then the sound of his jeans sliding down his legs. Suddenly he impaled himself inside of me and I let out a shriek of pleasure and Jasper growled some more.

"Fuck baby you are still so tight and wet. This is all for me, no one else touches you. I own you Isabella, say it." Jasper grunted while pounding into me.

"Yes Major, yes all for you. I belong to you and you alone. Shit that feels so good, don't stop Master please don't stop."

"Never my pet, now cum for me Isabella. Cum NOW!"

"Aaah MAJOR!"

"FUCK Isabella you're so tight and wet and all MINE! SHIT ISABELLA!" Major growled as he followed me over the edge. When I thought he was about to lean in and kiss my neck and back he moved my hair off to the side and bit into my neck. I screamed out and orgasmed once more.

-0-0-0-

"Major, is it safe for us to leave?" I asked still snuggling in close to his chest.

"Yes it is but we need to dispose of your meals first. Help me put them in the car and then we can set it on fire. Then you carry the bag of money and I'll dump the drugs off at the police station. Then we are finding a nice hotel room cause I'm not done with you yet my sweet pet." Jasper replied.

-0-0-0-

After my dazzling the police men at the station and Jasper pumping them with a fuckton of calm and trust they believed our story of stopping a thief in the process of boosting our car. As the thief scurried away he left behind this bag and when we realized what it was we brought it directly to the police. They called us good citizens and practically wanted to give us medals for our honesty and service to the community. Ha, little did they know that I singlehandedly took three drug dealers down with nothing but a smile. Sort of.

We arrived a very posh looking hotel and Jasper requested a suite. Once they saw his ID they found us their best suite which I believe was a presidential suite and showed us to our room.

"Jasper?" I questioned once the man had shown us to our room.

"Yes baby girl?" He replied.

"Shield? Succubus? Mate?" I asked again.

"Well Shield is your talent or power. It is both mental and physical meaning the reason why Edward could never read you, Alice had troubles seeing you and just recently your emotions completely disappeared while you were hunting the men. Also the shield can manifest physically to block an actual attack rather than just a mental one. The Succubus means that you are more driven by sexual lust than blood lust so until you get a better grasp for it and your shield I will probably have to remind you that you need to feed. And Mate well that's a bit complicated. You do understand that vampires by nature are instinctual and sexual driven creatures right? But a vampire can go their entire existence and not find their mate but still have companions along the way to ward off the loneliness. Edward thought you were his mate because of his thirst for you blood and your silent mind but in fact you weren't. We are Mates Bella. I will not give you up, I'm probably the most possessive vampire you could ever meet and now that I've found you and marked you I'm keeping you. End of story, can you live with that?"

Could I live with that? HELL YEAH! What kind of crazy ass question is that? The man oozes authority and sex and finds me irresistible like I'm giving that up. That's a negative!

"Isabella, you're doing it again. I can't read your emotions. Your shield is blocking again. Can you pull it up or answer my question because you're making me nervous. I won't give you up and anyone that wants you will die by my hands before I walk away from you. Even if you ask me too." Jasper said.

"That is soo sexy when you're nervous and possessive at the same time. Of course I can handle it Jasper. If I didn't like the idea I would have rejected you back in the bedroom the very first time you called me My Mate. But I'm not going to be treated like property though, I know you technically own me but I am an equal and will be treated accordingly." I answered.

"Of course Darlin', of course."

"I have one more question though."

"What's that, baby girl." Jasper asked.

"Will you tell me about your past? Edward only told me bits and I want to know everything."

"My story is not a pleasant one." Jasper whispered.

"That's okay, I'm sure it will only make me love you more." I replied.

"You – you love me?" Jasper asked.

"Wholeheartedly."


	9. Story Time

He just stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. Did he think I wouldn't love him? Does he still think I blame them for leaving me? How do I make him believe that I love him? Will this take time or can a simple gesture fix it? Ah fuck it to hell and back!  
"Kiss me you fool and then tell me your story. If you don't believe that I love you then I'll just have to spend eternity proving it to you." I said breaking the silence and effectively making him jump just slightly.  
Considering he's supposed to be some sort of a badass vampire he can be awfully skittish at times.

"Anything you want baby, I'll give it to you. All you have to do it ask." Jasper replied with a lopsided grin and a gentle yet meaningful kiss.

"So let me tell you about me. How much do you know so far?"

"Not much just that you were changed during the Civil War and that you started out as a human drinker until the psycho pixie found you." I replied.

"Yeah she saw me coming a mile away. Well I was 20 years old and the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. I was leading a group of women and children to safety when I came upon three women. But they weren't just women, they were vampires and the one in charge wasn't just a vampire she was the leader of a vampire army. They were fighting for feeding rights to the area I was travelling through. The leader Maria decided that she wanted to keep me, hoping that I could lead her army and gain her territory. She always was a selfish greedy bitch. Not only did she put me in charge of her army I was also in charge of culling newborns once they outgrew their usefulness. She gave me some liberties such as allowing me to keep Peter since he had a usable talent but when Charlotte's time came Peter stepped in and ran away with her. My punishment was severe to put it kindly. I was dismembered and starved only to be put back together, fed and dismembered again and starved some more. She tried to break my spirit hoping that I would never go against her wishes again. She wasn't stupid she knew that I let Peter run. He didn't over power me, hah one vampire overpower me the God of War I don't think so. See only Peter, Char and Maria are aware that I never lost my newborn strength. It took ten of them to take me down and it wasn't until after they tore off one of my arms. Anyway after about two years of her torture and torment I pretended to be broken and loyal to her. Many strong vampires lost their second life to my show of faithfulness to her. She actually bought it and started to allow me some freedom again. A few years later I ran into Peter when I was feeding in a small town and he told me of another life that he had with Charlotte and begged me to run with him. Against my better judgment I did but not before I took out as many of her soldiers as I could find at the perimeter of the camp first."

I spent a few decades with Peter and Charlotte but I always felt like I was intruding and feeding on humans was taking its toll on me. Their emotions were vivid ghosts stripping away my very soul. I felt the need to run and find something so I said my goodbyes and went nomad. I walked into a diner in mid 1950s and that's when I met Alice. We knew we weren't mates but decided that a platonic relationship would be too boring and when we met the Cullen's they just assumed. It wasn't until after leaving you that I realized that Alice and Edward were a on again off again thing. Oh with a splash of Tanya thrown in as well. So that's my story, ready to run away screaming?"

"Oh I'll be doing some screaming alright but we'll get to that later. I have a few questions if you don't mind answering." I replied.

"Of course Darlin'. And don't think I didn't catch your double meaning just a moment ago. You may have closed off your emotions with your shield but I still know what is going through your Succubus mind my pet." He crooned as he ran a hand through my hair. I might have let a slight moan and purr loose when he called me pet.  
After a mental mind shake to gather my thoughts I got back to my questions. Jasper chuckled. "I felt that sweetheart."

"Okay, question number one. What year was it when she changed you?"

"1863."

"Question two. God of War?"

"I've never lost a battle, except when Maria had me punished for Peter and Char's escape and even then I killed two of the vampires and had a third dismembered before they took me down. One of Maria's sisters gave me the name and it just stuck."

Fascinating, I wonder if that means there is another alter ego in that mind of his.

"Yes." Jasper said smirking.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"You're wondering if the God of War has a personality as well. I still can't feel your emotions but you have a tell. Your face scrunches up adorably when you are thinking and curious about something. And before you ask, NO!"

"Uh no to what?" I asked.

"No you can't meet him. Even if he recognizes you as his mate, he could hurt you. He is pure instinct, strength and darkness. Everything that is evil about me."

"I don't think you are evil. Maria is evil and I plan on using my shield to torture then kill her for what she put you through." I cooed into his neck as I nuzzled closer to him.

"You will do no such thing my mate, you will stay close to my side. If I ever see the bitch again I will kill her. Of course after I have a bit of fun with her and maybe bury her pieces all over the southern states." Jasper chuckled.

"Okay question three, why did you never use your talent to make your victims feel something other than fear while you drained them? Maybe that would have made your life easier while you were with Peter and Char." I asked.

"Surprisingly I didn't figure that out until after I found out about Alice and Edward."

"For a vampire you are a bit slow on the uptake aren't ya Major. Wonder what Peter has to say about that." I chuckled.

"You Darlin' are not going anywhere near Peter or any other male until you get your shield and allure under control. He did mention that after you had fed it would just click but I need to make sure. I won't risk losing you because you can't control your powers. There are plenty of vampires out there that would gladly take control of you to wield your powers. Namely the Volturi." Jasper replied.

"Volturi. That's the royalty right?!" I asked.

"Yes they rule the vampire world. How do you know the name?" He asked.

"Fuckward mentioned them once or twice. Surprisingly he had more info on them than on you. How did you keep him out of your head?"

"I imagined many different compromising positions involving you and blood play. Worked every time, he hated when either Emmett or I used you in our fantasies." He joked.

"Emmett put me in his fantasies? I don't know what to say about that."

"What you can't believe that we found the human Bella attractive?" He asked.

"That and the fact that I always saw him as a big brother. It's kind of freaky and erotic both at the same time." I answered.

"What about me? How did you see me?" Jasper asked slowly stroking my legs edging closer to the promised land.

"I didn't see you Jasper, I was never allowed more than a glimpse of your except for the trip to Phoenix and then Alice was always there." I replied.

"Of course what little I did get to see never fit the brother category. I'm not sure I could categorize it because there was never enough to go on."

"Tell me sugar, do I get to hear your story?" Jasper asked.

"Of course but I'm afraid it's not all wine and roses. Promise to not get mad?"

"I will do no such thing. You will tell me your story and it better be thorough I see the pain in your eyes and I feel the need to right all the wrongs done to you. Now tell me everything." He demanded.

"Wow even Jasper has claws. I like it." I purred.  
"Dammit woman don't sidetrack me. I want to hear your story. Reign in the sex for a moment." Jasper reprimanded while I could hear the Major rattling his chains.

"Alright alright, well after my birthday party Edward asked me to take a walk with him where he said you were all leaving and that I couldn't come. Naturally I was devastated, I spent a few months in a zombie like state but thankfully Jacob helped me pull through it and brought me back to my normal self."

"Jacob, who is Jacob?"

"He's a shifter and a friend I grew up with from the res. Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" I questioned.

"NO."

"Yes it is, I love it. Major remind me to make you jealous at least once a day. Maybe I'll get to meet the God of War sooner than you think."

"Isabella, I'm not warning you again."

"Yes I know back to the story. He's my best friend but I know he wanted more. We tried dating but I never felt the sparks. He tried his best but even he had to admit that we weren't meant to be." Jasper growled at that comment.

"Oh hush. It never went further than heavy kissing." A louder growl this time followed by his arms tightening around me.

"Go back to Edward leaving, you're leaving something out I can feel it." Jasper pried.

I told him the whole sordid scene. I was a toy, a distraction. He never loved me. How he left me in the woods. The Major was increasing the growls and I was afraid that he would get really upset so I started to nuzzle into his neck and twirled my fingers in his loose curls. It seemed to help but he was still angry that Edward could be so cruel.

"So did you go to college?" He asked.

"Yes and I was home on a break when Angela went missing. I got Jake to scent out that both a vampire and human had taken her and Jessica and I were going to start looking for her when I was grabbed on my way to my car from the bar we were at. I woke up in the auction house with Mike Newton king of the assholes drooling over me. I managed to make a friend but she was bought in a private sale before I was put on the block and Char purchased me with your money. My only regret is that I don't know what happened to Arianna."

"What did you say?" Jasper asked.

"Arianna, I only wish I knew what happened to her that was the girl I made friends with before the auction. Why?"

Jasper stood up and started to pace and as I was about to ask if he knew her or of her his phone started to ring. Jasper pulled it out looked at the ID and then shouted: 'Did you know about this fucker?'

Yes Major but I have more important things to discuss with you. We have a better lead on her and you need to bring Bean home now.

"What kind of lead?" Major whispered.

A letter arrived via newborn. Don't worry he's dismembered but still alive. The message is what you're not going to like.

"What does it say?"

My dearest Major,

If you want your precious niece back you will come to me immediately.

Love Maria.

It is covered in Maria's scent and there is a baggie holding a lock of blond hair with it.

"We're on our way." Jasper said before crushing the phone in his hand.

And everyone thinks I'll have trouble controlling my strength. Ha.

"Come Darlin' we need to get home, you get the thrill of watching me torture a newborn for info on my last living relative. It appears you're going to get your wish of seeing Maria very soon.


	10. Claimed by the God of War

Jasper had a relative, a human relative. Somehow he had kept tabs on his family for generations. Wow. That's amazing. And it was none other than the one person I befriended in the auction house. I wish I had known I would have fought tooth and nail to break free and rescue or at least comfort her. Everything I find out about this man just makes me love him more. I only wish I could control this damn shield to express it to him. Oh Jasper what I wouldn't give to allow you inside my mind. That would make life easier. I wonder exactly what he has to do to get information out of the newborn that Peter has at the house. I wonder if I will be able to stomach it, so to speak.

In the middle of my inner musings I failed to realize that Jasper came to a sudden stop and whirled around to face. I nearly collided with his rock hard chest because I wasn't paying attention. "How did you do that baby girl?" He questioned.

"Do what?" I countered.

"Suddenly I could feel your emotions and not only that I knew that you are curious about my torture methods for the newborn Peter has at the house. If it wasn't for my sight and sense of smell it would be like you didn't exist. Your shield cloaks you so tightly."

"What now you're a mind reader?" I asked.

"It's not that I knew your thoughts just that your emotions were so strong that I could pinpoint what they were about. Peter mentioned that after feeding you would instantly know how to control your powers and it looks like you are well on your way. Do you want to test them?" He asked.

"How?"

"Try to lower your mental shield and send me an emotion." Jasper stated while standing in his military stance. Feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind his back. He was slowly moving into what Peter called Major mode but he was still calm and not angry. The stance had me excited and I wanted him to know just how much. Instantly I dropped the shield and flooded him with both love and lust. It definitely worked because his eyes started to darken and his hand moved to adjusting quickly hardening cock. Yummy. He started to move towards me and I needed to keep him focused on getting back to the house so I brought my shield back down and announced that my mental shield was under control.

"Remarkable." Jasper quipped. "Now how should I go about testing your physical shield?" He started to mumble at a low level using vampire speed and I could only catch a few words here and there.

Suddenly he darted to a large maple tree uprooted it and flung it at me. It shattered when it hit an invisible barrier 10 feet away from me. As the remnants of the tree slid down my shield it had a blue shimmer showing the edges of it.

"Fascinating." The Major whispered.

"Oh so you want to play hard ball now Major. You are so in for a show. I believe you wanted to test all my powers and currently I'm two for three I think we need to test my allure. What do you say?" I stated as I sauntered to him swaying my hips for good measure.  
"Isabella what do you think you are doing? The lust pouring off of you is already suffocating me I can't take much more of it." He said as he adjusted his cock in his jeans once again.

"Oh Master, I've been a naughty girl. I think you need to punish your pet." I said as my hands ghosted over my breasts and stomach. I slid one hand down between my breasts and slowly so slowly slid it into the top of my jeans.

"Major, I need to cum so bad. Will you take care of my problem for me?"

"Isabella, please I'm begging you." He said as he staggered backwards and fell against a tree that creaked in protest.

"Will you kiss me all over? Will you put your hands on me? Will you fill me up and make me feel so good that it burns? Will you do anything I ask?" I cooed as my hand went deeper and my fingertips separated my lips. I could feel my arousal.

"Anything Isabella, anything just please bring your shield down. I can't take it." He was moaning and groaning and growling while slowly sliding down the tree trunk." He whined.

"Let me kill Maria as a gift to my mate." I whispered as I stood over his quivering body.

Something in the air changed, The Major's form became rigid and still. I couldn't see his face but a low chuckle came from him and it made me nervous. I don't think I'm talking to the Major anymore.

Slowly he started to stand still holding his head down but the chuckle grew louder. Finally looking at me his eyes were solid pools of black, no red, no white just solid midnight. It looked like something out of a movie.  
"Oh you are a powerful little thing aren't you my precious? Definitely as cunning as Jasper and your charm makes the Major putty in your hands but I think you'll find me much more difficult to control." OH MY GOD, it's the God of War himself! I am both terrified and excited at the same time. Quickly I clamped down on both my mental and physical shields. Jasper warned me that he could hurt me and I wasn't sure what I should do at this moment.

"That right my sweet little mate, you wanted Aries well now you got him but you shouldn't waste your time with your shields they have no affect on me. Jasper and the Major would understand this if they embraced half the darkness I am consumed by. I know you're scared and aroused, I can feel it and smell it. Don't panic, I would never harm you but for your arrogance in thinking you could control me you will submit to me. I will not take no for an answer." He stepped closer and as he reached my physical shield I watched in fear and awe as he walked right through it. Blue shimmers all around him. "That blue is the exact shade of my human eyes."  
When he reached me I suddenly felt as if he had grown a few more inches. He already towered of my slight frame but he stood so close now that he actually held my neck so that I could look into his eyes, those pools of nothingness. His cool breath fanning my face made me weak to his very close proximity. I must have looked like a fish out of water the way my mouth opened and closed but no words formed.

"Don't be embarrassed my precious, I am yours just as much as you are mine. Now I think we need to get better acquainted don't you think?" He asked.

I stupidly nodded my head not trusting my own voice.  
"Strip." He commanded.

I of course complied. He exuded authority and sexual prowess. I was now putty in his hands.

"Lay on the ground and spread your legs wide precious."  
Again I complied. In a blink of an eye he was stripped of his clothes and I felt a tongue swipe my lower lips. I gasped and was about to moan when a gravelly voice said, 'not one sound my sweet or I leave you without the release and slowly pump you with more lustful emotions'.

Damn, I'm so fucked in every sense of the word.

Instantly there was a tongue on my clit and I had to bite my lower lip to hold back my moan. "Good girl, not one sound precious." He reminded me. Slowly he licked up my body until he reached my breasts where he fondled and kissed, licked and nipped, and finally suckled them for what felt like hours. One hand made its way to my clit and lower lips, before I could register it he was pumping two fingers inside of me and I honestly thought I would black out from the sheer pleasure of it all. As his kisses moved up to me neck and jaw a third finger was inside me curling and twisting and stretching me deliciously. Then I felt him positioned at my opening and I nearly whimpered in want. "Not a word my sweet", and then he thrust into me with a vengeance. It was exquisite torture and pleasure. Heaven and Hell. "That's it my sweet little mate, you like that don't you. You like it when I claim what is mine, don't you." I stayed silent but I wanted so badly to answer and to cum. "Not yet precious, I'll tell you when." He said as he threw one of my legs on his shoulder. FUCK, I didn't think he could possibly get deeper. "Fuck little girl you feel amazing, so tight, so wet and ALL MINE."  
He pulled out suddenly and I almost whimpered from the loss of him. He flipped me over to my hands and knees and without warning thrust back in. "Damn even tighter and oh so wet for me. You ready to cum precious? Nod your head if you are." I turned my head and nodded with a pouty face on my lips. "No need to be sad precious I'll take care of you." His hand snaked around and circled and pinched my clit. I was so close I felt like I would die if I didn't come right away. With a few more thrusts he finally told me to cum. "Now precious, cum now and scream my name. I want everyone to know who you belong to." He commanded.

"Aw FUCK right there, SHIT AAAAAW, OH GOD ARIES!" My orgasm drug him over the edge with me and after I had mellowed from my high he was commanding me to get dressed.

This time though he decided to carry me back the rest of the way to the house. When we reached the porch he kicked the door open and it banged against the wall. "Honey we're home!"

"Hello sir." Peter responded, head bowed and neck outstretched.

"Peter how the hell are ya. It feels like eons since the last time I was free of my cage. And Charlotte, still with this crazy vampire I see. You are a saint for sticking with his strange ways." Aries said in greeting.

"I am blessed that she didn't run away sir." Peter said softly.

"Don't worry you two I'm not going to bite, my precious and I have gotten to know one another and I am quite content right now. So tell me where is the dumb fuck newborn messenger that the whore from down south sent?" He asked.

"In the basement sir." Peter announced.

"Fantastic, come precious I know you're going to just love watching me torture a newborn for info." He said as he stomped through the house.


	11. Can we say psycho!

There is a torture chamber in the basement, an actual medieval looking torture chamber in the basement. Wow. Aries was keeping tabs on my emotions and pulled me closer to him and nuzzled my neck. "I know you want either the Major or Jasper to comfort you but I need to be in control right now. You'll have one of them back soon enough precious. In the meantime have a seat and watch the show."

I watched as the partially dismembered vampire quivered in the corner. Both his legs were removed and one of his arms. The stumps were oozing venom and the sweet smell saturated the room.

"What's your name soldier?" Aries asked.

No response.

"Give me your name or I reattach your arm only to rip it  
back off knuckle by knuckle and finger by finger."

"Christian."

"Good boy, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I won't tell you anything." Christian spat.

"Oh trust me on this young pup, you'll tell me everything and then beg me to kill you." Aries drawled.

Okay I was a little freaked out by the chamber but now I'm definitely liking the show in front of me. I wiggled around in my seat trying to find a bit of friction when both the vampires in front of me sniffed the air and slowly panned their heads in my direction. Uh oh, Aries is going to go ballistic!

"Precious it is very important that you listen to me and do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Aries calmly spoke.

I nodded fearing that my voice would be broken if I tried to speak.

"Is that your mate, Major? She's certainly a step up from your previous companion." Christian quipped.  
With me temporarily forgotten Aries whipped back around to look at Christian. "What do you know about the psychotic pixie? Speak now or I start smashing body parts." He bellowed.

"Not much. She sucks in bed, has visions based on decisions people make, stands about five foot nothing, black spiky hair and is a manipulative little spitfire. If you want more information about her, Maria or your niece then I suggest you bargain with me and spare me my life. I have a score to settle with what did you call her, the psychotic pixie?!" Christian announced.

"How old are you?" Aries asked.

"I'm 22 in human years, 7 in vampire years. Not quite a newborn anymore but apparently Maria has amended her culling rule after a vampire reaches their first year." Christian stated.

"Do you have a gift?"

"Do we have a deal, information on Maria and your niece for my life?"

"I'm not sure yet, tell me what else you know of Mary Alice Brandon." Aries retorted.

"She came to Maria four years ago under a white flag, little rugrat actually carried a white flag. Well according to her it was a very expensive Hermes scarf. Whatever, it was white and rectangular err go a flag. Three week old newborns lunged at her and she dodged them easily shouting out that she had business with Maria, important business concerning the Major. Maria instantly appeared and had her current second in command dispatch the three newborns. Maria then took Tinkerbell to her headquarters and they spoke in private for several hours. Later we found out that Alice knew about your niece and about your true mate. She wanted Maria to take your niece and your true mate from where they were residing and kill them. She wants power in the vampire world and knew that keeping you, Major, by her side was the key factor in her plan. She is definitely psychotic that's for damn sure. Thinks her shit don't stink so to speak."

"How did you become familiar with her personally?"

"I was assigned to guard her while she was at the camp. She manipulated me into believing that I meant something to her and offered me her 'love' and her body in exchange that no harm come to her at the camp. I was young and stupid and well driven by blood and sex so I took her up on the offer. Do you know she actually has the audacity to ask me to keep my shirt on during sex because of my scars? Well that went over like a lead balloon. I shoved her out of my tent butt-ass naked while several males were walking past, several unfed and sex starved males. She of course came scurrying back in and never asked again. She just laid there like a dead fish. It was gross to be polite about it." Christian shivered like he was trying to shake the memory from his mind.

"Yup, sounds about right, but thankfully I used my gift on her and had her pleasing me in no time." Aries quipped.

"Seriously? She was with a both a sex god and a fuck hot newborn and she just laid there? Does she not know what to do or something?" I interjected.

"That voice, her scent. Major is she what I think she is?" Christian asked while trying to scoot closer to me.

"Isabella, you must remain silent and for fuck sake stay back in the corner. Pull your shield down now, can't you see how much you are affecting him?" Aries bellowed at me.

I shrunk back into my chair and was visibly shaken. Christian was no longer salivating at me but he still wanted to get close to me. Aries saw how upset I was and quickly scooped me up in his arms to hug me tight to his chest. A low purr coming from him as his fingers ran through my hair. He set me back down in the chair after giving me a quick peck on the lips and smiling at me softly.

"My mate is of no concern to you and if you truly wish to survive tonight I suggest you do not look at her or speak to her again. There are very few vampires I trust in her presence and you are not one of them." Aries barked.  
Wow. Again I am trying to find some much needed friction in this torture chamber. Thankfully my shield was tight around me both physically and mentally. Aries of course just shook his head, he knew exactly what I wanted at this moment.

Aries spent a few more hours attaching and dismembering Christian while I watched from the corner. My delicious mate was right, Christian did beg for death at the end of the session but Aries was in a frustrated state teetering between horny as hell for me and ecstatically pleased with his results from torturing Christian. In the end, he gave us all the information we needed. We knew specifically where Maria's camp was now located, where in the camp Arianna was being held and the fact that per Maria she was to be unharmed for the duration of her stay. Not sure what that last comment meant and neither did Christian. We also found out that Maria and Alice had concocted some sort of bargain to join forces with the Major in the middle of it. They wanted to take of the western hemisphere and one day over throw the Volturi. Can we say psycho?

After the whole session was over Christian was allowed to live but he was going back without a hand. Aries was keeping it for the time being. Christian was to go back to Maria stating that the Major was on his way but would need time to gather his belongings. Christian was to tell her that he had a change of heart and wanted his old position back.

-0-0-

As we walked out of the basement and up to our bedroom Peter came towards Aries again in the submissive pose. "Sir we need to discuss our strategy for going back to Maria. My senses are telling me that we need backup before we confront her. Her newborns do not have strength as an advantage but they out number us."

"Yes Peter we do need to talk but it will have to wait. Someone needs a lesson in listening and following orders first. We'll be otherwise engaged for an unspecified amount of time. Besides I trust your judgment and will agree with anyone you want to contact and I can sense that there is someone you want to contact that I will not like. We'll talk in a bit though, I have a previous engagement. Come precious." Aries announced.

As we hurried up the stairs I heard Peter ask Charlotte if she wanted to get her freak on while Bella Bean is being schooled. Schooled huh? Do I get to wear one of those too short and too tight plaid skirts with maybe a see through white blouse, pig tails and Mary Jane's? That sounds like fun. And as if he was reading my mind Aries chuckled and said, 'that makes me think of you in a little school girl outfit'. OH. MY. GOD. I am so wet for him right now.

-0-0-

"Strip, on your knees, center of the room facing me." Aries commanded the moment the door was closed.

"My precious just has to speak out of turn and add her two cents in when needed doesn't she? I guess if you're going to keep speaking out of turn then I'm just going to have to put something in your mouth to keep you quiet aren't I?" He cooed as he circled me.

"Open." He said as he appeared in front of me. I heard the zipper of his jeans and the material rustle as they pooled at his feet. His painfully hard cock bouncing in front of me once it was free of his pants.

"Suck it and do everything I say without complaint or opinion and I will reward you my sweet."

I sucked, licked, nibbled, and deepthroated. Being a vamp is cool, no gag reflex. I massaged, licked and sucked his balls. I used a middle finger to put slight pressure on his rear entrance and hollowed my cheeks out three separate times when he blew his load in my mouth. Good thing I am a vamp because I was on the floor for a long period of time. Damn my mate for having an iron willpower to hold off his own release. When I thought he was going for round four he pulled away and an told me to lie on the bed, face down with my ass in the air. Yay either doggie style or he's backdooring, either way this is going to be awesome. I heard a drawer open in the bathroom and then a flick of a lid opening. Sounds like back door.

My thoughts confirmed when I felt him massaging my puckered hole with a well lubed hand.

"Relax my precious I promise this will feel so good." He said as I felt one finger enter me slowly.  
I moaned out instantly and immediately feared that I would be yelled at for the sound.

"Don't you dare stay quiet. I want everyone in this house to know who makes you feel good. I want you writhing in pleasure and I want my name on your lips until I tell you otherwise."

He had worked two more fingers in slowly and I whimpered when they were suddenly gone. But he didn't disappoint because I felt his cock at my entrance and his fingers circling my clit for added sensation. His long lean fingers slid into my lower lips and they alternated the rhythm he was setting with his dick in my back hole. It was exquisite and I wanted more and I believe I called that out a few times. All too soon I was clenching his fingers as my release came but he wasn't done with me yet. He pulled out quickly and I something else cold and hard being placed in my ass. He thrust into my pussy without giving me a moment to come down from my high and I instantly orgasmed again. I figured it was a butt plug in my ass when I felt his hand gently pumping it in and out. I knew he was liking the plug as well because his cock was switching from rubbing my g spot to rubbing against the back wall of my vagina adding to the sensation of the plug in me. "Damn Isabella you are so damn tight, come for me again right now." And cum I did, this sex god can make me do anything instantaneously just with the sound of his voice. Ugh, he's going to be the figurative death of me.

Between all the orgasms and calling out his name I didn't even realize that he had flipped us over. The bed kept constant pressure on the plug and I was in heaven. Yup there went another orgasm, what is that four now? Hell who gives a shit I know he's going to give me more as long as I follow his rules. A few more expletives came tumbling out along with orgasm number five. What's my name, hell if I know but I definitely know my mates name that's for damn sure. He was setting a murderous pace now on my pussy and I could already feel another orgasm cresting and as I released another 'FUCK…Aries' there it went. But then he changed his pace and motions and something else was building. He was close too because his pace and pattern got a little erratic. "Precious you feel so good I think I could fuck you for ten days straight without stopping." His words set me in motion for lucky number seven orgasm but this time it didn't stop, it kept going and Aries was loving every second of that. Between the oh yeahs and the that's it baby, milk my cock his was remarking me. I now had a fresh mark on my neck under my ear and a bite on the outside fleshy part of my right boob.

"So close precious, so close." He mumbled as my orgasm kept going.

"Isabella oh fuck… I'm gonna… SHIT, FUCK BELLLLLAAAAAAA!"

He was slowly coming back to himself and I finally finished my orgasm that lasted seven FUCKING minutes! How cool is that?

"Damn precious that was amazing but I can already feel the Major coming back. Don't worry though, you'll see me again. I love you my precious. Be good for the Major and Jasper." Aries said before pulling out of me and rolling us over and tucking me safely under his chin.


	12. Girl Bonding time

**WARNING! Intense mutilation towards the end of this chapter.**

The Major lovingly carried me to the shower and washed me thoroughly. As he sat me down on the bathroom rug he looked thoughtfully into my eyes. "You need to feed again Isabella." It was more an order than a statement.

"But we need to discuss the plan to get your niece back." I replied.

"Don't worry I will fill you in as soon as you get back. I'll send Char with you so you don't have to be alone." He said as he hugged me close and stroked my wet hair.

"I promise to be quick, and a good girl Master." I cooed.

"You better otherwise I have some chains and handcuffs in the playroom that I know you can't get out of. I'm sure Jasper would truly appreciate me keeping you in one piece, not to mention Aries is quite taken by you. I was actually afraid that he would never let me or Jasper come back to you. I've never seen him so happy as he is with you. Normally he's too focused on his next battle or kill to see anything else." Major replied.

"You make him out to be the Devil himself or at least as evil. I think he's a sweetheart. He's like an M&M, hard candy shell with a soft chocolate center." I said with a giggle.

"Ha, only you can get away with that Isabella. Now let's get dressed and Char can take you hunting."

-0-0-

Once we entered the living room I heard Angela's heartbeat and immediately pulled my shield down. I had already stopped breathing just in case her scent was appealing to me. The Major tensed a little when my emotions disappeared but I squeezed his hand and smiled slightly.

Angela walked in from the dining room with an iced tea in her hand and when she saw me the glass fell from her hand. Immediately I reacted and caught it just above her feet. The movement shocked me and I gasped slightly then inhaled her scent. She smelled slightly different to me but thankfully it wasn't in an 'I want to drain you kind of way'.

"Bella? Damn girl you look amazing. Vampirism suits you. C-can I hug you or will that be too much for you? Is my scent too much for you?" She asked.

"Absolutely yes and absolutely no." I replied cryptically. She looked confused so I explained further. "Hug, yes. Too much, no." As I raised my arms to engulf her I heard three distinct growls from behind me.

"Quiet peanut gallery, this is my best friend and I will deny her nothing. Major you can relax, I got this." I said as I winked at him.

"Amazing." Charlotte muttered.

"I told you so." Quipped Peter.

"Isabella I'm sorry it's just that with your shield down I can't sense your emotions. I was just worried."

"I know and I am thankful that you care for Ang as much as I do but my shield has to be down or she would salivating at my feet or worse yet dry humping my leg." I replied but of course everything after the but was at a whisper too low for Ang to hear.

"Shield? What's he mean and why do you call him the Major?" Angela questioned.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll fill in the blanks later right now I have to feed. Would you like me to bring you something to munch on for when we chat? Ice cream? Fries? Both?"

"Surprise me." Angela replied with a chuckle.

I scooted out the door with Charlotte and when I glimpsed back Angela had walked to the kitchen so I raised my shield and blew a kiss to the Major before swaying my hips a little extra. As we walked across the yard I called out to Peter. "Hey Mr. Sex on Legs, I promise not to engage in any kink fest with the Misses while we're gone." I heard the Major growl again so I continued with 'you know I belong to you Major'.

-0-0-

Char and I were sitting at a sleazy bar downtown eying are potential meal tickets when I decided to ask the one question that had been bothering me since seeing Angela. "Char does she smell different to you?" I asked.

"Does who smell differently?" She replied.

"Angela. She smells slightly different."

"What did she smell like to you before?" Char asked.

"Since the day I met her she always smelled like fresh apples but now it's different. Is that a normal thing, for humans to change their scent?" I asked.

"Not unless they drastically change the shampoo and perfumes and such in their daily routine. And according to Peter he bought the same type of bathroom products that she had before. What else does she smell like to you because to be honest I wasn't paying attention. I agree though that she smells like apples."

"Well she still smells like apples but now there is an underlying woodsy scent on her. The distinct scent that I remember coming from several of the pack back in Forks."

"Had she met any of the pack before?" Charlotte asked.

"Only Jake, Quil and Embry but that was before they phased."

"Huh, interesting."

I thought about it for a minute before my succubus urges started to surface. "Char do me a favor and don't look at me directly. I think the succubus part is taking over and I don't need you attacking me right now."

"Gotcha, peripherals only."

I mused for a bit longer on the scent issue while only slightly listening to the conversations around me. I heard plenty of low whistles even over the loud music of the bar. Men and women left and right of us were lusting over both Char and me, wondering if we were a package deal and whether or not they had a shot at us. Ha. They had a better shot at being my next meal especially the four assholes in the corner eye fucking me, Char and the poor waitress trying to hand out stale beer. "Hey beautiful how about you put that tray down and come sit on my lap?" Really did he seriously think that would work?

"Hey sexy wanna come out back with me and get horizontal?" The drunk fucker breathed into my ear. Now would be a good time to be able to puke. I gave a sideways glance to Char who was busy sizing up the four assholes in the corner.

"I suggest you move it along and get your hand off my hip before I remove it for you. Oh and it will probably be broken by the time I let go of it." I said to dumbfuck as he pulled me in closer.

"Nah I think I'll leave it right here, your skin is so soft I just want to lick it all night." Please if there is a god please let me spew chunks on this ass.

"Randy get your hands off of her. She said she's not interested." Said the guy behind the bar.

"Find your own girl TJ, I saw this one first."

"Randy? May I call you Randy? I am not a piece of meat to be pawed at by drunk fuckers in a seedy bar. I gave you a warning and you didn't listen so I'm apologizing in advance for how painful this next move is going to be." I said as I slowly grabbed hold of his hand removing it from my hip. I quickly twisted it to the right gaining complete control of him then I squeeze just tight enough to hear several bones in his hand crunch. He let out the sorriest girlie screech I have ever heard for a six foot tall, 280 pound man. "Mother fuck you broke my hand bitch." He said from his place on the ground as he cradled his injured hand.

"I warned you, the bartender warned you but you refused to listen so your hand was dealt the punishment. I'm not a touchy feely person so hands off asshole." I stepped over him and proceeded to sit down at the bar next to Char at the bar.

'Whatever you want is on the house beautiful. Sorry about Randy, he can be a stubborn ass sometimes." The bartender said as he waved the doorman over to remove Randy from the bar.

"Whatever she's having works for me TJ."

-0-0-

Char and I sat for an hour listening to the four asses in the corner as they mentally undressed the poor waitress and talked about what they would do to her 'fine ass' as they put it. Strangely enough the poor girl was actually named Candace but the drunk quartet kept calling her Candy and other such variations involving the sweet or candy variety. TJ was tired of listening to it and had her go to the store room in back to bring out some more liquor and that's when the four horsemen of the afuckalypse decided to make their move. Char whispered to me that she was going to the bathroom and to come with her. TJ told us he would have fresh drinks for us and would save our stools since it was really crowded.

When we got closer to the back room and bathroom doors I could hear the men chanting one another on. Candace was sobbing and the men were laughing. This is going to be fun. "Char how hungry are ya?" I asked with a smirk.

"Starved. You?"

"The same. Split them down the middle?"

"Sounds good to me."

We opened the door and one of the fuck-ups had ripped her blouse and hiked up her skirt. She was pinned against the wall and had just freed an arm to try and punch her assailant. It only pissed him off and he bashed her head into the wall. She was out cold and one of the men actually said he preferred her that way so that nothing distracted him from fucking her. Sicko. "The necrophiliac is mine." I whispered to Char. She nodded.

"Boys I believe the girl said no, several times. And now it looks like she is way past the point of you getting out of here alive." Char threatened.

"Holy hell, dibs on the blonde." Came from the dirty blonde.

"Screw that, I want the brunette. She is walking sex and sin. DAMN." Said the guy with the shaved head.

"Fuck that it's my party, I get first dibs!" Necrophiliac wants to play, I think I can accommodate him.

"Char baby I'm gonna take party boy out back. I'll see ya in a second."

"Sure thing Bella Bean."

-0-0-

"Oh baby the things I'm gonna do to you. Your gonna beg me for more." Party boy slurred as we walked out the door.

"Oh I'm sure I'll beg. I'll beg God to perform a miracle and put more blood in you." I said as I used my speed to pin him to a wall. I latched onto his neck and felt the burn in my throat subside once the hot liquid flowed down my throat. He tried to squirm but his arms were pinned by my hands. I felt him kick at me but it was like a cotton ball was thrown at me. Once his heart started to slow I got down on my knees and ripped off his pants, latched on to his dick and bit it off. I quickly sucked the remaining blood from his body and then tossed him and his offending appendage into the dumpster. I know it was a bit of overkill but let it be my own personal form of capital punishment.

I went back inside to find two of the men fondling Char but then I realized that one was kissing her neck and shoulder while she was quietly draining the other. The shaved head guy perked up when I walked in and made a beeline my way. I wasted no time with him and snapped his neck and sucked him dry. Shaved head down. I turned and Char was just finishing up with her second and I couldn't help but want to be close to her and touch her. Damn I need the Major. She looked in my direction and saw the longing in my eyes and waved me over to her. I walked to her back and slipped my arms around her waist and placed feather light kisses on her neck.

"I know how you feel baby girl. I'll get you home to the Major but first let's get Candace cleaned up and get these sacks of shit out to the dumpster." Char cooed.  
We woke Candace and told her that we scared the men off. TJ was relieved that she wasn't raped but told us it was dangerous to try and rescue her. After that we left and had moved the bodies a block over to another dumpster and set them on fire.

We ran back to the house in silence and when I got in the door I was slammed up against it by my Major. I placed both hands on his jawline and told him that I missed him. His eyes darkened when he sniffed my neck. "You have the scent of several men on you. I don't like it. Shower NOW!" He growled.

"But you need to tell me the plan." I whined.

"After I wash those scents off of you and remind you who you belong to. By the way, why were you slightly aroused when you first walked in the door?" He questioned.

"She saw me feed on the last asshole, her needs started to surface. I got her back to you as quickly as possible. We had a victim to care for and four bodies to dispose of."

"Did you and her – " Char cut him off. "She hugged me and kissed my neck nothing else. I knew she needed you."

"Damn and I was stuck he strategizing with the Major. I miss all the good girl on girl action." Peter whined.

"Major please…" I pleaded. Not quite knowing what I needed at the moment.

"Of course darlin', let's get you cleaned up and I promise I won't leave your side." Major purred as he carried me up to the shower.


	13. Company

Chapter thirteen

I knew exactly when the Major left and my Jasper was back. It was subtle almost unrecognizable but it was there in his voice and in his touch. Anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed the change but I knew. He was commanding but not demanding, forceful but not rough. 'Turn this way Isabella, lean your head back and raise your leg' changed to 'do you like that, does it feel good Darlin' and you look so sweet and taste even sweeter'. My Jasper. I missed him so much. He was tender and soft spoken with me. He washed my body and hair. He dried me off with the towel and carried me to the bed purring the whole way.

We made love softly and slowly. We spent time memorizing each other's bodies. It was heaven, pure and simple.

-0-0-

"Darlin'? We should probably talk about the plans now." Jasper said as he kissed my shoulder and stroked my arm.

"Okay, what are they? I'm sure we're not going in there guns a blazing so to speak." I replied.

"No. Stealth is definitely key." He chuckled.

"Who is coming with us?"

"Well I invited a few friends that have been in a few fights and know how to handle themselves around newborns, but there are a couple of suggestions that I'm not sure you're going to like." Jasper said skirting around the subject.

"Just rip the band-aid off and get it over with."

"Huh?" Jasper so eloquently replied.

"Come now baby after living in the same house as Emmett you can't possibly tell me you never heard the human expression on television or something? Or better yet I'm sure our resident pervypire has said a few strange phrases in his time?!" I countered.

"I heard that and I'm not a perv." Came Peter's voice from the other side of the floor.

"A. Yes you are otherwise you wouldn't know I was talking about you. B. Stay out of my conversation." I spoke towards the door.

"Just trying to clear the air." Peter retorted.

"Char!"

"On it baby girl!" WHACK! "Ow woman, that shit hurts!"

"Well you deserved it, perv. Now get back her and finish what you started." Char replied.

I had to laugh that shit was too funny.

"Do I want to know?"

"No baby just go back to telling me who is coming." I said.

"Okay, well Garrett, Randall and Mary are nomad friends of mine. Also there are a couple of nomads from the Southern Wars that Peter keeps in touch with . AlsoEmmettandRosaliearecomin gtoseeyou." The last part spoken at vampire speed.

"I'm sorry care to repeat that last part a bit slower. You know the part about Emmett and Rosalie." I replied.

He sighed. "Emmett and Rosalie are coming to see you."

"What?"

"Peter said we needed them and I spoke to them and they're really excited to see you."

"So you called them and asked them to come and told them about me without discussing it with me first?"

"Well in all honesty, it was the Major that called them."

"Nice cop out Jasper, you're lucky we already made love because I would have cut you off for that comment."

"So are you going to be okay with meeting them?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Well what choice do I have, we need the numbers and I'm sure Em is chomping at the bit to see me. Rosalie on the other hand not so much."

"Actually Rose is really excited about seeing you. It's me she's pissed off at but once I explained that you were my mate she calmed down."

"Rosalie Hale is actually excited to see me?"

"Yes, she hated how Edward was possessive of you and never let anyone near you. She's angry at me though for changing you. She would have rathered you live a full life with kids and all that." Jasper replied.

"So when do they get here?" I asked.

"They're not coming here. They will meet us in Forks."

"Forks? Why are we going to Forks." I asked.

"Well that's the other thing, Peter doesn't know why but the wolves are going to help us as soon as you talk to them." Jasper hedged.

"Jasper I'm a vampire now, a human drinking vampire. I'm their immortal enemy. Why would they listen to me?"

"Because your fuck hot and smell delicious!" Said a red-eyed vampire from the doorway.

Jasper growled and positioned himself in front of me. Why I don't know this vampire had already seen my entire naked body. Jasper must have switched to Major mode because even though the strange vampire in the doorway was laughing and trying ogle me more he had also crouched down into a half submissive/half defensive stance.

"Garrett you ass stop trying to eye fuck my mate." Major growled.

Ah this was Garrett, one nomad down. Two more to go, hopefully I will be completely clothed with the other two.

"Now now Major, I can't help it that she is naked and you weren't paying attention. I think this is the first time in about fifty or sixty years that I got the drop on you. I plan on teasing you for a bit longer." Garrett chuckled.

"GODDAMMIT I said quit ogling her. She's mine and mine alone. Get out now before I do something you won't like." Major bellowed.

Major creeped towards Garrett and Garrett countered every step. I took the opportunity with them both distracted to quickly wrap the bed sheet around my body. Too bad I didn't pay attention the air I rustled when moving off of the bed. Both of them snapped their attention back to me and got a clear view of the left side of my body when I stepped down off of the bed. Garrett whistled and Major growled, then lunged at Garrett.

I quickly raised a shield around Garrett and Major slammed into the shield creating the blue shimmer. Garrett stared at the shimmer in awe and froze in his place not knowing what to do. Major slowly turned back to me and demanded that I lower the shield so that he could proceed to dismember Garrett.

"Isabella, remove the shield at once. He needs to be taught a lesson." Major scowled at me.

"No. Forgive me if I'm wrong but I was under the impression that we needed help to get Arianna back. How do you propose we do that if you dismember all your nomad friends in the process?" I questioned.

"But he saw you naked and keeps pressing my buttons. I need to at least hurt him a little." He begged.

"When we get to Forks and you show the wolves how to fight, then you can hurt him a little. No limb removals though." I stated.

"What? At least give me a hand or something."

"Major we need him at full strength, no limb or partial limb removals." I amended.

"Thank you sweet cheeks, I'm quite partial to my limbs staying right where they are." Garrett interjected while Major growled.

"Garrett just because I said no removals now doesn't mean that I won't change my mind later on." I reached through the shield and patted his cheek. "Be a good boy or you get to be both the Major's and the wolves practice newborn once we get to Forks." I said as I tip toed to the Major to kiss him on the cheek before turning to the closet. "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed because I hear two more vampires coming up the driveway. I'm assuming that would be Randall and Mary, right?!"

"She's right Major, get dressed and meet us downstairs. And don't go marking her again, you don't have time for that shit." Peter replied from the hall.

"From the looks of her, he's running out of places to mark her. I especially like the one on the side of her perfect looking breast. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks." Garrett rambled walking down the hall.

"Careful Garrett you're skating on thin ice right now. You don't want me to bring out Aries do you because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't survive that match up." I called from the closet.

-0-0-

"Why do I hear a heartbeat in a house full of vampires? Did you all start bringing supper home instead of eating out?" Randall asked.

"That heartbeat you are referring to belongs to my best friend and you will not harm one hair on her head or you will have hell to pay." I said while swaying my hips upon entering the living room.

"What makes you think you can actually hurt me pumpkin? You're about the size of a minute and look to fragile to boot." Randall countered.

"I wouldn't if I were you Randall, she's only a few days old and could easily overpower you." Peter stated.

"Seriously, she's days old with a human in the house and she has this much control. What is she?" He asked.

"Is that scent coming from her?" Mary asked.

"She is a succubus and my mate so back off." Jasper growled again.

"Bullshit! Why aren't we drooling all over her then?" Randall called out.

"She's also a physical and mental shield and is currently blocking her allure from all of us." Charlotte spoke.

"Mary, my name is Bella Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I just want to apologize in advance and I hope you won't be angry with me. I won't hurt him, much." I winked at Mary before spinning behind Randall sweeping his legs as I went. I kicked him in the back as he went down and grabbed hold of his arms pulling them behind his back while I kept a knee securely dug into his spine.

"Okay Randall and Garrett, I'll only say this once so use your vampire memory and pay attention. Angela is the human and my best friend, she is off limits. No biting, licking, sucking or nibbling. No sampling of any kind. If you break my rule, I will bring out Aries to kill you or at least maim you. As for my allure I will give everyone a demonstration in a bit and in turn you can see my shield. Any questions?"


	14. Meeting in the woods

Chapter fourteen

"Yeah baby girl, I got one question. How the hell did you do that?" Garrett asked.

"Do what?" I asked in turn.

"Perform a signature Major move on Randall but at the same time manage not to rip his arms off. You're only a few days old and should be able to easily overpower him but you held back and didn't complete the move. Also you went from sweet and caring for Mary's feelings to calculated and domineering when pinning Randall. That was fuck hot!"

Jasper growled low and Garrett quickly flinched and bowed his head no longer drooling over me.

"Jasper quit that, he's allowed to have an opinion. Even if it deals with my looks or characteristics. I'm yours and yours alone, get that through your head. Otherwise I will let my monster out, don't think I can't focus long enough to hear her gnawing at the cage I put her in." I commanded.

"That was going to be my question, how you are in such control. I know that Peter said it would just happen but I just can't understand it." Jasper whined.

"The control is a strange thing, it's not quite a natural instinct reaction. It's more of an observation of everyone around me. Sometimes I feel like you are all waiting on me to just run out that door and find the nearest town ripe for slaughtering. So I concentrate on keeping calm and controlling my powers. I would hate for my shield to come barreling out of me and somehow slice one of you in two."

"But the combat moves, how did you learn them? You've only been a vampire for a few days." Mary said while still looking over Randall to determine any injuries.

"Sorry again Mary, and you too Randall. I really didn't want to hurt you but I had to show my dominance over you and protect Angela."

"Don't worry about it squirt, I've had worse." Randall replied and Mary snuggled in closer to him.

"Come on outside and I'll tell you what I do know about my instincts and skills." I called out as I walked out the door.

-0-0-

"Okay first things first, yeah I got skill but that's because I am very observant. Jasper you and Emmett used to practice fight all the time and when Edward was out hunting I used to watch the two of you from the window. Emmett caught me once and said that he would try to do the moves slower in an effort to teach me. Rose also taught me a few moves. Emmett tried his best to mainly show me moves that you taught Rose on fighting opponents bigger than you. But my training didn't stop there. After you all left the only people I had to hang out with were the wolves. They fight at a slower pace and I learned how to catch people off guard by using speed and fighting dirty. Don't go there Peter you'll just get smacked by Char and hurt by Jasper." I stated.

"Show me." Jasper commanded.

I spent the next few hours showing them all the moves that I learned and improvised on others when Jasper had Garrett or Randall do something that I wasn't expecting. My shield bursting with blue shimmers every so often. I had a blast but finally put an end to it when Randall gave up since Mary was stressed. Jasper tried to get Peter and Garrett to tag team me but thankfully Char stepped in.

"It's like she was made to be the perfect mate to you Major." Char mumbled.

"That's exactly what she is Major." Peter added.

"Are you assuming or did your Yoda senses tell you?" Jasper asked.

"Both."

"Well as fun as this whole display has been shouldn't we get this show on the road? I need to talk to the wolves so let's pack up Angela and get moving towards Forks." I stated.

"I'll carry her that way we can get there faster by running." Peter commented.

"Make her wear a hat and jacket. You might also want to bring a blanket." Jasper added while Char and Peter nodded.

"Ang, sweetie? Time to get a move on. We're going home." I called up the stairs.

"I told you Bella, take me to the res I don't want anything to do with my parents." Angela stated as she walked down the stairs.

"Come on sweet girl, you're riding shotgun so to speak." Peter said as he crouched in front of her. Char pulled a knit hat over her head and slid a jacket onto her body.

"Char please tell me you'll be with me the whole time. You're the only one that can keep pervypire in line." Angela asked.

"Of course sugar. I would never leaving you hanging like that." Char replied.

-0-0-

The run to Forks didn't take that long and Angela thankfully slept through most of it. We did have to stop for her once so that she could go to the bathroom and the look on Peter's face was priceless when he started to imagine the possibility of her not holding the pee and going on his back. Classic. I will remember that for forever and will remind him of it at least once a year. He deserves it for making me listen to every dirty limerick he knew while I was burning.

I spoke to Jake on the phone as we entered the surrounding area and made our way to the Cullen house. To say he was upset was the understatement of the century. Jacob Black was seething. He had met Mike Newton and said he never liked the slimy bastard but now it looks like he has good reason to hate him. He was also upset that I had been kidnapped then sold to a vampire and of course that I was now a vampire. I tried in vain to explain to him that I was with my mate hoping that he would allow me some leniency but he was still angry. He calmed a bit when I explained that not only had I escaped the clutches of Mike Newton but that I had also found Angela unharmed with the same vampires that had rescued me. He wanted to meet immediately and I had to explain once more the fact that I was a vampire.

"Jake, I'm a vampire remember? We need to meet at the border. Angela wants to stay on the res, she doesn't want to go back to her parents. They have been too controlling and demanding of her. Do you mind taking her in?" I asked.

"Not a problem, let's meet in a couple hours. I have to inform the pack so I will have company, I'm assuming you are bringing at least your mate with you." He asked.

"Yup. Currently there are seven vamps including myself with Angela but I'll only be bringing Jasper and Peter with me. At least that's what Peter is telling me to bring." I replied.

"Okay, two hours at the borderline and remember no leeching while in town. Take that shit to PA or Seattle, there are no second chances on that. We will kill any vamp we find." Jake commanded.

"Okay I get it no feasting in the general area. Just so you know we only feed from criminals though." I retorted.

"Don't want the details Bells, see you in two." Jake said before ending the call.

Well that went well.

"He took it better than I imagined he would." Jasper stated.

"Yup, okay I'm sure the rest of you heard the rules no eating from the general population in Forks or La Push. Take it far away or they will attack and kill. Anything else before we go?" I asked everyone.

"Oh one thing sweet cheeks." Peter said before rushing into the house and emerging with four Ziploc baggies.

"The wolves are going to want our scents so pull a piece of your clothing off and put it in the bags. This will help them with distinguishing the different vampires in town." Peter explained.

After bagging the clothing and scents we started for La Push. "Why do I have to ride on Peter's back again?" Angela whined.

"Because he likes to be the pervypire and your cute little ass looks quite scrumptious wrapped around his body. He doesn't even need to hold onto you but have you noticed the roaming hands on your thighs?!" I asked.

WHACK! "Ow woman!"

"Well you keep perving so I have to keep hitting ya. I thought people were supposed to learn from their mistakes?" Char asked.

"Key word PEOPLE! Apparently all pervypires are stupid." I interjected.

"You wound me Bean." Peter said with mock sincerity.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I sighed.

-0-0-

As we closed in on the border of La Push I caught the scent of wet dog. I must have scrunched up my nose in disgust because Jasper chuckled and mumbled about the downside of being immortal. Peter actually pinched his nose shut and stopped breathing altogether. Angela looked dumbfounded at the sight before her.

Standing just behind a shirtless muscle bound Sam were three horse sized wolves. From their coloring I knew they were Jacob, Paul and Jared. I was about to speak to Sam when both the vampires and wolves started to growl. Fuck my life, why do men have to be such _MEN! _Peter slid Angela down his back and hid her behind his body. Jasper placed an arm in front of me to hold me back.

"They're very angry right now Darlin', I don't think you should go any closer." Jasper whispered.

"How does the leech know we are angry?" Sam asked.

Peter and Angela looked surprised that he could hear what Jasper had whispered.

"Their hearing is just as powerful as ours Peter. Sam your always angry and you share a pack mind so it filters to the others when you shift. By the way I would appreciate you not calling my mate a leech." I clarified.

"Isn't he a Cullen?" Sam asked. Jasper growled.

"He is a Whitlock, as am I. Also you should refrain from mentioning them because it will only anger him further. Trust me when I say you don't want to see his inner beast come out." I replied.

"Maybe we should start with some introductions." Angela squeaked from behind Peter's rigid form.

"Of course I'll do the intros. This is Major Jasper Whitlock my sire and mate, the other vampire is his brother by venom and the human he is protecting is Angela Weber my best friend." Sam nodded and the wolves let out a yelp. I noticed Jacob was a bit antsy and started to wonder what was bothering him. I decided to continue with the intro. "The tall overly muscled man before us is Sam Uley current alpha of the pack. The three wolves are from left to right Jared Cameron, Jacob Black and Paul Lahote." The wolves dipped their heads and went back to growling just slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am indebted to you for watching over Bella when Doucheward forced us to leave." Jasper thanked them.

"Speaking of protecting her, the red-headed bitch came back around after Bella was taken. We killed her with the assistance from the one with dreads. We spared his life in exchange for assisting us in tracking her down. He promised to leave Washington and to never return to the state ever again." Sam stated.

Sam was about to talk some more when I noticed that Jacob was fidgeting again and was quickly moving into a pacing mode. Then I smelled it the scent I noticed on Angela, it was Jacob for sure. I started to put two and two together and realized that she was his imprint. The only thing I couldn't figure out was how I knew that before they had met. Sam had turned his attention to Jacob and both Jared and Paul were growling at him in a means to control him.

"Bean I got this." Peter announced.

"Sam you need to have Jacob shift back to human form, something is about to happen."

"What do you mean something is about to happen?" Sam asked.

"Just do as he says Sam, we can discuss his power later. Trust me it's a good thing and Jacob will need to be in his human form." I added.

"I'm not so sure I want to trust any of you, even if you were recently of the human race Bella. We need to set out some guidelines and rules first before – " Sam started but was cut off by Jacob leaping over him and landing less than five feet in front of Peter and Angela.

"Aw shit!" Jasper, Sam and I all said at once.

Jacob was snarling at Peter, Peter was growling and pulling Angela closer to him. Angela was crying, Sam started shaking as if he would phase as well. Jasper was pulling me behind him again and the wolves were clawing at the ground they stood on. Why can't men ever listen to me? Between the snarling and growling I couldn't hear myself think. UGH! That's it I have to put a stop to this!

"All of you shut up and listen to me for two seconds." I screamed. And of course I was ignored while they all started shouting at one another. MEN, such animals no pun intended.

"Dammit I said listen to me! Angela keep your eyes shut until I say so. Jacob keep your eyes on Peter but don't you dare move. She's safe behind Peter I promise. Sam, Jared and Paul look at me." I commanded.

They did and instantly I knew that my allure was working and the shields were down. All three took a step towards me causing Jasper to growl louder. "Freeze you three, don't move a muscle. Stay in a submissive position for the time being and for God's sake move back a few feet." Thankfully they complied.

"Okay Jacob you have to trust me on this next part, scratch the ground if your with me on this so far." He did but there was a hesitation to it. Damn stubborn fool.

"Peter, slowly take two steps back with Angela." Of course he refused to move. "Peter why aren't you moving?" I asked.

"He's in wolf form, he could hurt her." He whined.

"Peter could you physically hurt Charlotte?" I asked.

"Of course not she's my mate its impossible for me to hurt her."

"Exactly, now look at me." This time he followed my instructions but still kept a peripheral on Jacob. When I had him looking directly into my eyes I told him once again to take two steps back with Angela.

"Good now slowly walk towards Jasper and I. Angela do not move from where you are standing." Once Peter was next us I noticed that he was fighting an urge to touch me. "Peter keep your hands to yourself or the Major will remove them." I threatened.

"Okay Jacob, now you can take a step forward." He did and I looked to Angela who thankfully stopped crying. She was seriously stressed and Jacob could feel it. He was whimpering as if he had been hurt or his stomach was aching and he needed to connect with his imprint badly.

"Alright Angela it's safe to open your eyes now." I said and when she didn't let out a gasp. The imprint had taken affect and Jacob was yelping a bit to show her his excitement. He leaned in with his massive head and nudged her belly. She giggled which caused him to make sounds which sounded like the wolf version of sweet nothings. Slowly her arms came up and her hands ran through his fur. He tilted his head to the side and then she hugged him. As she hugged him she cooed 'My Jacob' at such a low level that I almost missed it.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Jacob just imprinted on Angela in wolf form and she accepted it."


	15. Meeting in the woods Part II

Chapter fifteen

"Imprinted?" I asked.

"It's like the wolf version of mating. The thing is though I've never heard of it happening in wolf form. Usually once they phase for the first time and then look into the eyes of a woman in human form and it's like BAM! Their world suddenly revolves around her, gravity no longer ties them to the earth, she does. Does that make sense now?" Bella explained.

"SHIT!" Peter and I both said in unison.

"Sam, has this ever happened before?" Bella asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Jared, Paul, myself and Quil are the only others that have imprinted and we were in human form." He replied.

"Maybe you should Alpha order him to phase back so we can talk further. Besides I'm sure that Angela would like to talk to him in private on the matter of Mike Newton." Bella suggested.

"You're right, I'm forgetting what needs to be done. This just caught me off guard. Jake, I order you to phase back NOW!" Sam demanded.

Jacob whipped his head towards Sam and growled ferociously . Angela held him tighter and both Peter and I crouched in front of Bella.

"It doesn't seem to be working, try again." Bella coaxed.

Sam repeated the demand but this time when Jacob growled Sam fell to his knees writhing in pain. Jared and Paul whimpered and paced behind him. After a moment of screaming Sam actually passed out. The silver wolf which I believe Bella said was Paul ran into some thick brush and then Paul emerged in human form a moment later wearing only cutoff jean shorts. Do none of them own clothes that can actually cover more than a third of their body?

"Sam will be alright, that was just a lot for him to take in human form. I've actually never seen it happen but I suppose it's right considering he is the rightful Alpha." Paul explained. "Jared tell Leah to stop by Emily's and be prepared to care for Sam. Also tell Quil and Embry to come here to collect him."

Jared gave a slight nod of his head and turned to the direction of La Push and let out a series of howls. Then he ducked into the brush as well and emerged in human form half dressed as well.

"They'll be here in two minutes." Jared informed.

"How are we going to discuss the help we need from the pack if Jacob refuses to phase back." Bella questioned.

"I think I can answer that." Angela hedged.

"No offense Angela but you were just imprinted on and Jacob needs time to connect with you. How can you help?" Bella asked.

"Because he's been speaking to me for the past few minutes in my mind. He understands what you are saying and I can translate for him, but his wolf refuses to phase back while you are all so close to us. Don't feel bad though Bella, deep down he knows that all three of you would never hurt me and he is grateful for your protection but he's not ready to weaken himself by turning human. Sorry." Angela explained.

She was telling the truth, I could feel his emotions and they were warring between gratitude, love for Angela, fear of us and severe possessiveness for his imprint. "We understand Angela, have you told him of your situation with Mike and the auction house?" I replied.

"Yes I have, ALL of it. That is part of the reason he doesn't want to phase back." Angela replied.

"Excuse me, may I interrupt by asking what fucking auction house?" Paul blurted.

"That is part of what we need help with. Angela and I were both kidnapped by Mike Newton and taken to an underground auction house to be sold as 'pets' to vampires. Luckily, Peter happened to be at the auction house when they were selling Angela and his 'Spidey senses' told him that she was important. Charlotte, Peter's mate lucked out and bought me from the same auction house days later. What we need help with is retrieving Jasper's only living relative who was at the same place when I was there but was sold in a private auction to a warlord vampire from the South. Said vampire just happens to be Jasper's sire and she thinks she can overthrow the ruling class of vampires if she has Jasper back on her team." Bella explained.

"Ah I see and the only way to get him back is to steal his human relative as a bargaining chip." Paul concluded.

"Exactly." Peter and I replied.

"Why does she think you will tip the advantage in her favor?" Jared asked.

"Because he is the God of War, most feared vampire in the world." Bella stated with a glow on her cheeks and lust in her emotions.

Down kitten, now is not the time for me to claim you again.

"No offense dude but you don't look like much." Paul responded glibly. Bella and Peter both growled.

"Relax you two, he is entitled to his opinion." I stated calmly. "Paul if you decide to help us I will have to train you. We will be up against newborns and a handful of seasoned vampires, it won't be the same as fighting Victoria. Newborns are stronger and can easily overpower a vampire and any of the wolf pack if you're not careful." I explained.

"Excuse me, Jacob would like to know who you want to help you kill this vamp and her army?" Angela asked.

The three of us took a moment to look at one another before deciding that three or four would be sufficient. They needed to keep some wolves here to protect Forks and La Push. Peter decided to speak for us on behalf of his knower screaming at him.

Embry and Quil had just arrived and Jared was loading Sam onto Quil's back when Peter asked Embry to hold up a moment. "I'm not sure why but Embry will be needed on this mission. After you escort Quil back please return here. I believe we will need the four of you. Embry, Jared, Paul and Jacob."

Paul gave him a curt nod and told him to do as he says.

"So these Spidey senses of yours is some sort of special talent of yours?" Paul asked.

"The Major calls it a gift, I say I just know shit." Peter replied. "The real talent here is the Major when he goes all feral and shit and of course little Bean here."

"Hells Bells has a gift?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Yup. The Major can sense and manipulate emotions and when he morphs into the God of War he is a force to be reckoned with but Bella bean is both a shield and Succubus." Peter announced.

Jacob growled and Paul and Jared chuckled. "What the fuck is a shield?" Jared asked.

"More importantly when you say Succubus are you referring to the female demons that seduce and kill human males?" Paul asked.

Bella was beside herself with shock over the fact that Paul knew what a succubus was and actually sputtered out the comment that she was impressed.

"What? I can read." Paul retorted.

"And to think I thought the only thing you were good for was deflowering all the girls on the rez." Bella chided.

I growled and quickly fell the cage door slam shut as the Major took over.

"Deflowering? Girls on the rez? Explain yourself Isabella." I bellowed.

"Ah shit! PAUL, JARED on your knees with your heads bowed and hands out in front of you. Angela get behind Jacob. Jake I know you don't want to phase but you better at least get submissive right the fuck now!" Isabella demanded before slowing turning back to me. She hedged a smile and slowly, painfully slowly reached for my cheek.

"Major, I need you to calm down and listen to me for a bit. Can you do that?" She whispered.

"I believe I asked you a question Isabella yet you worry for their well being before answering me." I growled.

"They are my friends and we need their assistance in fighting Maria. Harming them does not give you an advantage in killing Maria or in retrieving Arianna unharmed?" Bella scolded me. I'll deal with that shit later, I may just have to build a specific playroom just to deal with this type of attitude.

"Who's Arianna and why the fuck are they on their knees being submissive to you three?" Embry asked slowly walking out of the bushes.

"For fuck's sake, get on your knees Embry and don't say a word until spoken too." Bella yelled. I felt his lust spike before he shook it off and kneeled beside Paul. She's using her power to control them. Goddammit this is too much. I know she can control it but there are four of them and one of her what if they overpowered her? Embry gave me a small glance and then whispered to Paul 'look at his eyes they are no longer red, it turned black'. Peter growled in their direction trying his best to make them comply but Isabella had the upper hand and I didn't like the lust that was seeping out of each of them anytime she spoke. I could feel Aries rattling his cage but I was in charge at the moment and I sure as hell wasn't letting someone else fight my battles.

"Major, this is just normal banter that Paul and I do. I have watched one too many girls do the walk of shame out of his house once he was done with them. Nothing has ever happened between us, right Paul?" Bella announced.

"Damn Bella, he's already pissed off thinking you have carnal knowledge of me no need to add in that I'm a man whore as well." Paul whimpered. That's right dog, FEAR ME. I couldn't take much longer of this I needed to touch Isabella, to make her submit and to mark my territory. I started to take a step in her direction but she had already seen that move coming and through her shield up around me. Blue shimmers were now present and prevented me from reaching her. The wolves watched in awe and now understood what we meant when we called her a shield. Bella must have taken the shield off of herself because the three wolves kneeling before us took another look at my Isabella and quickly got up from their kneeling positions and started towards her. I was growling fiercely now and Bella eyed them quickly before barking out another command, 'FREEZE'. And surprisingly they did but their emotions were flip flopping between lust and fear and it was driving me insane.

"Don't think I won't kick your collective asses if you even try to get closer to me or try to touch me. I've kicked Peter's ass and can hold my own with my mate taking on the three of you should be a cinch." Bella practically purred the words while holding an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now my love, to clarify my relationship with the pack it is one of brother and sister. Paul took on an Emmett type of role in trying his best to embarrass me to no end. All of them hold a special place in my heart, no jokes Embry or I will break every bone in your right arm, but none of them are more than a brother to me. They are my family and you will get over this need to question all relationships I have with members of the opposite sex. I am yours and your alone, you OWN me. Remember?" Bella spat. Incredibly her utterly truth filled words were both endearing in sentiment and chastising in putting me in my place.

"I told you woman I am a possessive vampire that doesn't like males anywhere near my woman. I am trying though, see I haven't killed anyone yet. I feel the truth in your words and theirs but I can still feel the lust they have for you. I know you're using your power to control them but I don't like it. They already have a natural lust for you but your talent makes it tenfold and I worry. Forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course. You can make it up to me when we go hunting after we're done talking with the pack." Bella smiled. Got I need to be inside her like five minutes ago.

"May we get up now?" Paul asked.

"Yes it's safe, but keep your distance. My shield is up so you shouldn't be feeling the effects anymore." Bell explained.

"Bella did you have a shield on me?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure how strong my power is right now since I'm a newborn and didn't want to overwhelm you with it." Bella sweetly replied.

"Ah that explains the muffle Jake, her shield must have made it hard for us to hear one another." Angela replied out loud to Jake.

"Listen I know we have more to discuss about your helping us kill some vampires but we have two more guests coming to town and you all need to inform the pack of our request. Jacob and Angela need there bonding time so how about we meet either here or outside the Cullen house tomorrow evening around six o'clock?" I stated.

"Agreed." Paul replied.

"Jake, I know she is your imprint but she's also my best friend. When I see you both tomorrow she better not have one mark on her that she didn't willingly accept. Do you get my meaning?" Bella announced.

"Bella!"

"Oh get over it girl, I see the looks you are both giving each other. You look at him like he's your personal sun and he looks at you like a precious porcelain doll that you can't even take out of the package. I'm not stupid! Be good to her Jacob." Bella sweetly spoke. "Oh and Angela… try not to tire him out all in one night." Bella giggled. "It's a good thing you heal fast Jacob, because she likes to claw. I'm just saying."

With that Bella walked off in the direction of the Cullen house with Peter and I on her tail. I looked back at the wolves and watched as Jacob crouched down for Angela to ride on him back to the reservation. Looks like we might be able to conquer the world if the wolves agree to fight with us this once.


	16. Charlie's got a secret

Chapter sixteen

My mate is amazing and beautiful, smart and sexy, deadly and delicious. Best of all she is all mine! I didn't like the fact that she had to use her allure to control the wolves but she did make sure that not one of them touched her so at least that was a plus. We still have a long road ahead of us and I hope that she is up for everything I put in front of her. Peter has taken to walking ahead of us and is quickly looking off in the distance and to his sides. He kind of looks like an Indian scout from way back guiding pilgrims through the woods. Bella has been silent since we left the wolves and her mental shield is still blocking out her emotions. I wonder what is bothering her.

"Darlin'? Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Oops, sorry Jazz I forgot about the shield for a moment. Is that better?" She replied as I was flooded with worry and neverending love.

"What's worryin' ya?" Letting my drawl wash over her. Yeah I know low blow using the accent to sway her to me.

"Lots of things, Em and Rose, the wolves, Arianna, Alice and Edward. Not to mention worry about my dad."

"I can help you with that sweets. The wolves will help us, actually they are ecstatic about it. Em is afraid you won't let him back in to your life and Rose wants to apologize. Got no answers on Arianna or Malice and Doucheward. Oh and I will head back to the house to keep Em and Rose company while the two of you go get a bite to eat then stop by your dad's place." Peter said as cryptic as ever.

"My dad, how can I talk to him. He's going to notice that I'm no longer human Peter. He'll freak." Bella squeaked.

"Actually he is going to be quite understanding but you have to find out for yourself. I'm not giving you any more deets. Now shoo, both of you. Find a drug dealer who samples his own product in Seattle then go see the Chief." Peter said before taking off towards the house.

"Cryptic fucker!" I whispered.

"I know right?! How Char puts up with his craziness I'll never understand."

-0-0-

"So are we all in favor of helping Bella and the other vamps to kill a bunch of southern vamps and crazy newborns?" Jacob asked the pack.

A chorus of yes in response.

"Okay it's settled but we can't cut the pack in half, what about the reservation?" Leah asked.

"Maybe we can talk to Jasper and see if he knows any other vamps that can run interference outside of our territory while you are gone." Quil asked.

"Are you insane? Vampires helping to protect Forks and La Push while we are gone?" Paul questioned.

"Actually I remember Bella saying something about the Cullen's having 'cousins' that were also vegetarian vamps. It's actually worth a shot." Jacob stated.

"Didn't the one with dreads mention that his mate in Alaska was one of them?" Jared added.

"Oh yeah, aren't they supposed to be succubi like Bella?" Embry piped up with his comment.

"Okay so when we meet them next we'll ask. Now if you don't mind I have a very tired mate to look after." Jacob said as he lifted Angela up off the arm chair and walked out the door.

-0-0-

"Eddiekins, ever since that news report about Bella being missing and presumed kidnapped people have been disappearing off my radar." Alice whined.

"First of all pet, you are never to call me Eddiekins. You were given certain nicknames that are allowed but when we are in the middle of a session you know that you are only to refer to me as Master and only when I allow you to speak. You will need to be punished for your mistakes. 100 lashes for speaking without permission, we'll discuss the 'Eddiekins' punishment later. Now second, who has gone missing? You may speak."

"Peter and Charlotte, Jasper, Angela and now Em and Rose; Master."

"Em and Rose should be at the house with Carlisle and Esme. Why don't I call them to reassure you pet?" Edward cooed.

Edward grabbed his phone from the table in the corner while pulling a pink leather whip off of the wall. He dialed the house phone and after several rings Esme answered out of breath. Carlisle must be at it again with Esme. Edward inwardly chuckled.

"Hello." Said a breathless Esme.

"Hello Esme, sorry to interrupt but Em and Rose disappeared from Alice's radar and she was worried." Edward gently spoke.

"They left early this morning Edward. Something about visiting Tennessee and then having some alone time. I'm sure they are fine. They just probably aren't making definite decisions and are just going with the flow dear." Esme replied.

"Of course, I'm sure if they need us they'll call." Edward replied.

"Aah stop that Carlisle, I'm on the phone with Edward."

"Yes and you answered his question, now I have a few of my own starting with who does this pussy belong to?" Carlisle growled before making Esme squeal again.

"Goodbye Edward, talk to you later." Esme giggled.

"Bye Edward, I suggest a 50 lash punishment on Alice for making you interrupt us." Carlisle said before hanging up the phone.

Yuck, Edward thought. Carlisle said pussy.

"Now pet you see they are just fine. They went on a little trip but as for you after the lashes you will be extremely upset. For the Eddiekins remark I am taking away all your shopping privileges for a month." Edward announced.

Alice whimpered but did not respond.

"Very good pet, you didn't speak. There is hope for you yet. Now let's get through these lashes because you have not finished servicing me yet."

-0-0-

After a quick meal and a quickie in the nearby alley, Bella and I ran towards the Chief's home in Forks. As we arrived in front of the house I noticed another car parked behind the police cruiser. As we neared it there was a strong scent of wet dog coming off of it. I was about to ask Bella about it when she replied that the car belonged to Sue Clearwater.

"She checks up on dad all the time. I think the two of them have a thing going on but neither wants to admit it. Maybe they think that Leah, Seth and I will be upset or something. Or maybe they keep it secret out of respect for Harry's memory." Bella quietly informed me.

"Would you be upset?" I asked.

"No, I would be ecstatic for him. He deserves to find love again. He pined over Renee for far too long." She replied.

"Well I only hear two heartbeats so it should be safe to talk to them considering Sue is the mother of two shifters. Oh but we might want to wait a bit because…"

"I know I hear it too and was hoping it was coming from one of the neighbors. Let's just sneak inside and wait quietly in the living room." Bella whispered.

After several 'oh Charlies' and 'does that feel good baby' I was afraid that I would have to bend Bella over the dining room table. At the same time she looked as if she might actually vomit from hearing her dad having sex. I tell you for an older man he sure has stamina. I counted three orgasms from Sue before he drove home with the fourth that drug him over the edge with her.

Finally we could hear them getting dressed and as they walked down the stairs and continued to kiss at the bottom Bella had had enough and made our presence known with a slight throat clearing noise.

"Dad, Sue sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like to know you have an audience."

"Bella? You're alive!" Charlie exclaimed.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"I should be going, you probably want to talk on your own." Sue mumbled as she backed toward the door.

"No! You should be here Sue. I'm going to need you once Bella tells me what I'm sure is coming next." Charlie crypticly announced.

"Daddy come into the living room and sit down. This may be a bit much for you to hear." Bella stated.

"Are you that afraid that your old man is going to have a heart attack from your news?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

Charlie chuckled as he escorted Sue to the couch and sat down to face both Bella and I.

"How about I make this easier on you and tell you what I know so far? And you can fill in the blanks from there." Charlie asked.

"Okay."

"Sue can you do me a favor and switch on the lamp beside you? Oh and please stay calm once the lights are turned on." Charlie announced.

I could feel that Charlie was holding something back. He was way too calm for a man just finding out that his daughter was alive and well after disappearing in the middle of the night a few weeks back. He knows something I'm sure of it. But what?!

Sue flipped on the lamp and as she turned around her heart skipped a beat and she gasped before falling to the couch beside Charlie.

"Well at least you didn't pass out Sue. I would think that being the mother of two shifters you would've been de-sensitized to the supernatural." Charlie softly spoke.

"You knew what I was?" I asked.

"I know everything about you Major." Charlie confessed.

"H-how?" Bella stuttered.

"Same way I knew about the shifters, and you being Edward's singer and that Charlotte or Peter would save you from the auction house. I watch."

"You watch what?" Sue and Bella asked simultaneously.

"We go by many names but I'm sure the Major here has heard about the Watchers." Charlie replied.

"Fucking hell, are you serious?" I asked.

"As serious as I am with my love of this woman and the fact that I still love Bella even if she is a human drinking vampire mated to the God of War." Charlie replied while switching his stare between Sue and Bella.

"Well color me surprised." I said as my phone beeped a new text.

It was from Peter, cryptic bastard just replied with told ya so, ya had to hear it for yourself.

"Was that Peter?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"Remind me to find some way of torturing him involving Char, whips, leather and maybe some whip cream."

I of course growled in return.

"Bells please don't provoke him, I don't need Aries in my living room wanting to hurt the first male he sees. It won't matter that I'm human and your father. He'll still want to kill me."

"Sorry Dad."

"Okay how about we start from the beginning. I'm Major Jasper Whitlock and I'm mated to your daughter." I stated.

"Chief Charlie Swan of the Forks PD and current Watcher in the Northwest division of the US. My expertise is in the Quileute shifters and local vampires." Charlie replied while shaking my hand.

Bella rolled her eyes and Sue passed out. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.


	17. Re-meeting Charlie and messing with Emme

Chapter seventeen

"Okay so let me start from the beginning." Charlie said with a clap of his hands.

"Uh Dad aren't you going to do something about Sue?" Bella asked.

"Nah I'll just fill her in later. I would have to anyway because I am soon going to propose to her."

"Wow, congratulations Dad! I'm so happy for you." Bella replied.

"I knew you would and I'm sure Seth will be alright but Leah, I don't know that girl has a huge chip on her shoulder. I only wish I could tell her that she'll meet her happily ever after very soon."

"What?" Bella barked.

"Nope not cluing you in on that one Bells, she'll see it soon. Anyways back to my story. I was 16 almost 17 when my mother sat me down to talk. I thought it was going to be the sex talk and I was about to tell her not to bother but she beat me to the punch by blurting it out. 'You're a Watcher Charlie.' I just stared like she was wearing a clown suit and building balloon animals. She went about explaining how she knew when I had done something wrong or was about to get in trouble and either prevented it or reprimanded me after the fact. I argued that I had no clue what she was talking about and she countered with wait til later tonight and all will be explained. She explained to me how there were more than just people and animals on the planet and that we were the Watchers of the supernatural. At that point I laughed in her face and accused her of being drunk. A few minutes later I was sitting in my room after being punished yet again for being disrespectful to her. Later that night she drug me to one of her book reading meetings or so I thought. It actually was a meeting of the regional Watchers detailing out the lives of vampires, shifters, werewolves, fairies and witches.

Witches I found out were just humans that could use a larger part of their brain than normal humans giving them extra abilities that resembled magic. Fairies which are usually harmless are very elusive and tend to stay hidden in the deep forest. Werewolves are nasty creatures that lose all humanity during a full moon and can turn several humans in one night if they don't finish off the kill properly. Shifters of course you know about they are all over the US and strangely enough are contained mostly in Indian reservations. And vampires, well there are the obvious human drinkers with their red eyes and then the hard to come by veggie eaters that live off animals. By the way I'm glad you chose to drink from humans, you're control around humans will be much better. But then I suspect from Bella's scent that control is not a problem for her and since the Major here is about 150 years old, control should be of little concern to him even with his empathy abilities."

"What do you mean because of my scent?" Bella asked.

"Not to put too fine a point on it Bells but you both smell like sex but the most concentrated portion is coming directly from you baby girl. You're a succubus are you not?" Charlie asked.

"How did you know?"

"Simple, I watch. All succubi have a strong scent of sex and a diminished bloodlust but by the looks on your faces and the fact that Jasper brought you here when you are only days old tells me that you have another ability. Am I right?"

"This is just amazing. I thought I would scare you to death or kill you by a fit of laughter but here you sit telling me that you not only know what we are but have intel on other supernatural beings. How did you know about the Major's ability?" Bella asked.

"I have friends in the south that have watched for some time as well as my own observations."

"Did you always know that she would be changed?" I asked.

"Yes but I didn't know when. You see your grandmother had prophetic dreams and she predicted all the details of your birth and when you were five she told me of the dream about you meeting a 'family' of vampires. She told me that one would crave your blood but would keep his control over it and that his sister would manipulate you and the family to her will. My only fault was that I thought Rosalie was the sister in question not Alice. You know for a vampire she can pull off meek and mild quite well." Charlie replied.

"I had another fortune teller of sorts tell me about your future when Angela disappeared. This one is a witch that owes me a few favors. She knew of the kidnapping and the auction house and that a vampire related to your mate would rescue you. Was it Peter or Charlotte?"

"Charlotte and you would of loved how she put Mike Newton in his place."

"Mike Newton?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah apparently he is behind the kidnappings. He was hired by vamps to steal girls for auction to vamps as play things or a blood supply in snack size portions." Bella retorted.

"And why has he not turned up missing or dead now that you are in town?" Charlie growled.

"Because no one besides the wolves and you two know we're here. Besides we're leaving him to the wolves." I replied.

"Why? He kidnapped your mate, my daughter! Hell now I want a piece of him." Charlie fumed.

"Dad, calm down your emotions are getting to Jasper. Besides Jacob kind of imprinted on Angela but Jasper will get his chance not just for me but for Arianna as well." Bella answered.

"Ah yes, your only human relative. I am sorry for the loss of her parents and younger siblings." Charlie whispered his apology.

"Damn Dad, that's amazing. It's almost like you're a mind reader."

"Please don't compare me to your Ex sweetheart. I really don't want to be in the same bucket as him. I understand that your blood called to him but I hated watching him look at you. If was as if he wanted to eat you. And I don't just mean drain you dry. No it was something more degrading and disgusting. Like BDSM stuff only sicker."

Bella and I both shuddered to think of Edward in such a manner. Like Prudeward could actually say the term BDSM or other things like flogger and whip or even nipple clamps. Mmmm nipple clamps, maybe I should use something like that on My Bella if she actually thinks I'll allow her to torture Peter by using Charlotte. I know where she's going with that train of thought and no one besides me will see her naked. That ass of hers is ALL MINE!

"Major, permission to ask a favor of you?" Charlie said through a cracking voice. Sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

"Of course, what is it Chief?"

"Can you please not project your feeling about my daughter while I'm in the room? I'm currently fighting back the need to puke over the feelings I'm suddenly having about my own flesh and blood." Charlie asked looking a little green in the gills so to speak.

"Oops, my bad. It's her fault, there's a constant wave of arousal coming off of her and her shield is the only thing keeping me in check." Yeah that was a low blow blaming it on Bella but hell she is the Succubus and I'm just the empath.

"It was the whip cream comment from earlier wasn't it? All this BDSM talk got you thinking of ways to punish me for wanting to torture Peter by using Charlotte."

"You know me so well. Sorry Darlin'."

"Don't worry about it, I will be the only fully dressed vampire in the room when it happens." Bella cooed.

"La la la la, I'm not hearing this. Please stop talking or I will pull out a Zippo and start lighting vampires on fire." Charlie yelled.

"Sorry Dad."

"Listen, it's late and it looks like I'm going to have to carry Sue back upstairs to bed. She's in no condition to drive if she wakes before morning. Besides I believe you have a blond Amazon and a Tennessee Grizzly bear coming to meet you at the Cullen house, correct?!"

"See now you're just being freaky by showing off." Bella chastised.

"Love you too Bells, call me when you meet with the wolves again."

"Chief would you like me to carry Sue upstairs for you? She did give you quite the workout earlier." I asked.

"That would be wonderful thanks. By the way is it wrong that I love the fact that my sex life grosses out Bells?" He asked.

"Not at all, besides she can handle it."

-0-0-

"Major?" Bella asked.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Permission to mess with Emmett when we get to the house?"

"I don't think that's wise Darlin'."

"Major, feel my emotions you know that I only love you. He's my big brother and I want to freak him out just a bit. Besides I planned on letting Rosalie in on the gag." Bella pleaded.

Damn I can't say no when she looks at me like that. "Okay what's the plan?"

"Well I need to text Peter and get him to discreetly show it to Rose. I'll have her play along with everything I say and do. But we also need Peter to get the others to leave the house or go to another floor. I'm going to have to use my allure to really mess with his mind and I don't want the others getting caught in the mix."

"Alright but if anything goes wrong I reserve the right to run you to safety." I replied.

"Deal." Bella said with a wink.

Ugh, this woman of mine.

-0-0-

Rosalie waited patiently behind the couch pretending to watch the video game Emmett was playing. She wanted so badly to apologize to Bella for her behavior and she was finally going to get a chance. She had read the text Bella sent to Peter and it left her with more questions than answers.

PETER, FIND A WAY TO DISTRACT EMMETT AND THEN DISCREETLY GIVE THIS TEXT TO ROSALIE.

ROSALIE I NEED A FAVOR. I WANT TO PULL A PRANK ON EMMETT. P & C WILL GET THE OTHERS OUT OF THE HOUSE SO IT WILL BE JUST US. WHEN I GET THERE GO ALONG WITH EVERYTHING I DO BUT DO NOT LOOK ME IN THE EYES. PERIPHERAL ONLY. SEEN YOU SOON.

LOVE YOUR LITTLE SIS.

'Bella had called herself my little sis, does that mean she already forgives us.' Rosalie thought to herself. Rosalie was so confused, she had chastised Jasper for changing Bella but then he explained that they were mates so she knew he would take care of her but she knew nothing else. Jasper and Peter would not tell her what Bella looked like except that she was more beautiful. Again she paced wondering what Bella had in store. She was focused on the TV again when she smelled strawberries and chocolate and sex. Rosalie thought that Jasper and Bella must have stopped off in the woods to get down and dirty.

-0-0-

I watched her pace from the living room window. She looked nervous and distracted, confused and sad all at the same time. I was so excited about this prank that I decided to up the stakes so to speak.

"Jasper? I'm going to keep my physical shield on the whole time. I want to really confuse Emmett and I can only do that by touching her. She's supposed to play along with everything I do and I really think this is the route." I stated.

"Okay but how are you going to use your allure if your shield is up?" He asked.

"Only my mental shield blocks it, the physical shield will keep my grizzly bear brother out."

"Alright but don't be surprised if the Major drags you away and Aries quickly shows his face. Besides one of us if not all will be reclaiming you later on." He growled.

"Mmm fantastic, DEAL. Oh Jasper?"

"Yes Darlin'."

"Do I get you all three at the same time or just one right after the other?"

"I'm not even sure how to answer that Darlin'."

"Oh well no matter, let's do this."

Quietly I walked in the doorway to the living room and using vampire speed walked up behind Rosalie snaking my left hand around her waist and my right across her collarbone. I gave a quick lick and kiss to her neck and inhaled her rose scent. Roses, figures. I wonder where exactly are her thorns.

"Emmett, brother bear it looks like you've been neglecting your wife. I don't understand how that's possible when she has such a curvaceous body. Hell I don't believe I would let her out of my sight or my bed." I cooed into her ear while eying my brother on the couch.

"Bellsy, you're back. How is Charlie? We've been waiting for you for a few hours now." Emmett said while he paused his game and slowly got up from his seat.

Rosalie had let out a shuddered breath and had leaned back into my body. No doubt doing as she was told from the text. Emmett turned to face us now and stood statue still and slack jawed at our closeness.

"Cat got your tongue Rosalie? Aren't you glad to see me?" I purred.

"Bellybear, what are you doing to my wife?" Emmett slowly moved around the couch towards us.

"Saying hello brother bear." I replied as I licked her neck again and two of my fingers slid into her pants.

Emmett's eyes darkened with lust and confusion was written across his face. He didn't understand why he was suddenly horny for the vampire he called sister. Rosalie whimpered at the situation then growled at Emmett. Emmett without looking at Rosalie asked if something was wrong.

"Emmett you're my husband and mate. Stop looking at your sister in such a way."Rosalie growled.

"Don't be angry Rosalie, I think he's jealous that I can affect you in such a manner." I said as the little finger on my right hand slid down into her cleavage that was busting out of her top.

"He hasn't even looked at me Bella, just you." She cried. "She's your sister Emmett snap out of it.

"What's the matter Emmy bear? You want your Rosie don't you?" I said before sniffing her hair and switching my chin rest to her opposite shoulder. "Or are you looking for something else. Are you thinking dirty thoughts? Are they about Rose? Or me? Or both of us?" I cooed as I switched from shoulder to shoulder. Emmett's eyes following my every move.

Rose watching him growled at him then me menacingly. Emmett not liking her growls took off around the couch to pounce on us but slammed into my shield. He landed on his ass a few feet back but was undeterred when he got back up pounding on the shield. Rose could only stare at the blue shimmers before stuttering out a 'what the hell?'.

I was laughing out loud by now and finally Jasper told me it was time to stop my game before Emmett ended up breaking furniture that Esme was particularly fond of.

"Oh alright." I said quite childishly. My mental shield was up instantly and I informed Rosalie that it was now safe to look at me. Using vampire speed though she turned to punch me but I stopped her fist dropped my shield, shoved her into Emmett and raised it again.

Emmett was still shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts he just had of his sister. Rose was still angry not sure what was going on and Bella couldn't contain her laughter.

"Isabella, contain yourself please and explain to your brother and sister what you just did." The Major commanded. Can't wait for that claiming. Yummy.

"Alright Major Cranky. Emmett, Rosalie please sit down. Apparently I got some 'splaining to do'." I stated in my best Ricky Richardo voice.


	18. Did you just say Succubus?

Chapter eighteen

"So did Jasper tell you anything about me since you left after my birthday party?" Bella asked.

"No, he said it was horrible what Edward did but he wouldn't tell us. He said it was your story to tell." Rose whispered.

"Alright I'll tell you everything but I need you to keep calm and let me finish. There's a lot to say for a year and a half absence." Bella pleaded while Rose and Emmett nodded.

"Well he asked me to go for a walk in the woods and told me that he was leaving. He clarified when I asked who, telling me it was only the family and not me. I of course begged and pleaded to go with you and that's when he told me his true feelings. He called me a toy, a distraction. He said he didn't love me anymore and that in time I would forget about him. He said that he was tired of pretending to love me and that I was no good for him. He then asked for one favor, for me to not do anything stupid or reckless and in return he would make it like we never existed. He then disappeared into the woods. I tried to follow him but in turn got lost. It rained and the temperature dropped, I nearly died of hypothermia. The wolves found me and brought me back to Charlie. I was in a zombie state for months before I finally snapped out of it. I graduated high school and went off to college but then disaster struck again." Bella explained.

She took an unnecessary breath and I squeezed her hand before she continued.

"My best friend Angela was abducted one night while we were on break. Jessica Stanley and I were meeting to figure out a way to find and save her. There was a note left claiming that she ran away but I knew better. I managed to get my hands on it and had the wolves take a sniff of it. It wreaked of vampire and one disgusting human by the name of Mike Newton. When I was leaving a bar after meeting with Jess I was kidnapped as well. I woke several hours later in some dank cell at an underground auction house. Mike Newton was hired by vampires to steal girls as sex toys and slaves for vampires. Most of the girls don't last longer than a year before the vampire either turns them or drains them. While I was there I met a girl named Arianna, I just found out the other day that she is the Major's last living niece. She was purchased in a private auction and then I was put on the block for sale. Luckily Charlotte was there with funding from the Major and bought me. She brought me to Denver, the Major returned from one of his trips, he changed me and here we are."

"I can't believe that arrogant asshole lied to us." Rose seethed and growled.

"Baby bear I promise you I had no idea. He told us all that you hated us and wanted us to leave without saying goodbye. I was heartbroken. I loved you so much and then he said you hated us for what happened. I have been so miserable without my baby sister, Rose has been just as upset. She doesn't hate you Bella, she just didn't want to see you controlled by Edward. You deserved to be free and allowed to make your own decisions." Emmett rambled before being cut off by Bella.

"Brother Bear I've forgiven you all for leaving me. I understand your need to disappear out of the limelight so to speak but I'm still upset that you all believed Edward so easily. I know you all heard me that night at the party after it happened. I know you heard me telling everyone that I wasn't mad at Jasper or anyone else. The only thing that bothered me that night was Alice's need to overdo things and Edward's insistence to hide me away from those that love and care for me. Don't beat yourself up about it. I may be somewhat upset but I will get past it all. I just may give you a hard time once and again." Bella said with a giggle and wink.

"You mean like earlier? What was that Bella? I didn't think you swung that way." Rose asked.

"I don't I was just messing with Emmett. Jasper told me that you both used me as your fantasy girl to keep Edward out of your head from time to time. I guess I over did it a bit but that's why I told you Rose not to look me in the eyes. What I wasn't counting on was the fact that my voice also elicits a reaction." Bella replied.

"Your voice, hell your voice, your scent, your touch; everything about you gave me a reaction. Do you have some sort of ability that Jasper failed to tell us about? What was that blue shimmer thing you were doing to Em?" Rose confessed.

"That was the physical part of my shield. I let down the mental portion to entice Em with my Succubus allure." Bella replied.

"Say what?" Emmett so eloquently replied.

"D-did you just say Succubus?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am both a Succubus and a shield. The physical shield keeps a physical attack from penetrating and my mental shield keeps all the people around me from going bat shit crazy with lust for me." Bella replies with a slight smirk.

The next thing that came out of both Em and Rose about made me fall out of my seat.

"Fuck me." They both replied.

"Aaw, as tempting as that is Em you are my brother and I think that's considered incest. Rose sweetie, I really don't swing that way. I just like messing with the guys." Queue my warning growl at my mate.

"Shut it Major!" Both Bella and Rose said in my general direction. Great now I don't even get the respect of them addressing me eye to eye.

"So Jazz man, you plan on telling us how you found out that Bella was your mate. I mean you left us after finding the Pixie and the Mind Rapist buck ass naked in the woods and you looked completely broken. Rose and I already knew that you two weren't mates so I knew it couldn't be because of those two. Actually you looked a bit messed up since the day of Bella's party." Emmett said and I whimpered.

"Jasper you have got to quit kicking yourself over that. I told you already that you weren't reacting to Bella's blood. You were reacting to Edward's lust and everyone else's thirst. I saw you take a step back but Edward was thirsty and trying to push his tolerance like he usually did with Bella." Rose softly spoke while patting my knee.

"I tried to tell him that but he likes to make himself suffer. He thinks he doesn't deserve an HEA." Bella quipped.

"What the fuck is an HEA?" Emmett questioned.

"Happily Ever After you retard!" Rose and Bella chuckled.

"Chicks." WHACK! "Ow woman, what was that for?" Emmett grumbled to Rose.

"For being a caveman you retard." Bella chastised. "Harder next time Rose."

"Okay you three let me tell you my story. Maybe I can get you three to act like grown-ups for a bit as well." I bellowed.

Bella got up from her seat and wiggled her way in between Rose and Em. She put her hands under her chin and her elbows on her knees and waited with baited breath for me to tell my tale. This woman of mine, always has to be dramatic. I think she gets a sick pleasure out of making me squirm.

"Okay so during the party I had the psychotic pixie in my ear the whole time complaining about how no one would help her with the decorations or the planning or the cake or the full stack of china to eat the cake off of, blah blah blah. I wanted to gouge my ears with a pair of scissors but knew I would only come out of it with a mangled pair of scissors. Once Bella got there it was 'Jazzy work your mojo', 'Jazzy she looks embarrassed', 'Jazzy she needs to be happy', 'excited', 'content', 'surprised', this list goes on and on. But then you cut your finger and I immediately stopped breathing and took a step back. Edward knew that I was trying to distance myself but then he got a whiff and Esme and Carlisle, then Alice, even Rose and Em could smell it. Edward didn't shove you into the table because of me, he was being possessive because he read Alice's thoughts. I could feel the hate and jealousy coming off of her. My suspicions were confirmed at that moment. I knew from the moment Edward proclaimed that you were his mate that something wasn't right with Alice. They were always spending time together but anytime he showed interest in something other than her or the family it showed in her emotions. She learned quickly how to clamp down on them but it didn't escape my notice. I knew we weren't mates but it's lonely being on your own so we went for the physical rather than platonic relationship."

"I was confused because one minute I was backing away from the situation and the next I'm attacking you. I couldn't understand it and actually think I might have blocked some of it out. I heard you telling Carlisle and Edward that you forgave me and that it was an accident but my own mind was reeling with how I lost my control so quickly." I continued.

"I started to piece it all together then and even realized that I hadn't even looked you in the eye until your birthday when we were in the hall at school and even then I never focused in on your eyes to really see you."

"What had you pieced together?" Em asked. I gave my best impression of a fish. Mouth open. Mouth closed. Mouth open. Mouth closed.

"I can answer that." Peter said from the doorway. "He finally figured out that Alice and Edward were too close for a couple of vampires claiming to be just brother and sister. Also his subconscious, the God of War to be precise, was screaming that Bella was his mate. He didn't believe it though until Arianna was taken."

'Why not until then?" Bella asked.

"Because pervypire over there didn't clue me in until then." I interjected.

"I told you it had to be that way." Peter countered.

"Says you. She would have come around, I can quite charming when I want to be."

"Had I told you back then she would have run and you would have lost her forever and I would be short a brother, sire and friend." Peter confessed.

"What are you two talking about?" Bella asked.

"Had I told him back then about the mate thing he would have come running to you during your zombie state. You would have rejected him and he would have found someone to destroy him or he would have gone back to the South."

"You knew back then and didn't let him know. He could of come back to me. I could have saved my father and friends the heart ache I put them through for all those months. How could you Peter?" Bella wailed.

"It had to be that way. You would have rejected him and possibly did yourself harm in turn."

"Like how by killing myself?" Bella asked.

"It's possible, I only saw that you would disappear from his life and shortly after he would disappear from ours. I'm sorry but you had to suffer to be open to finding your true path. Cheesy as it sounds it is the truth."

"That's bullshit, I've never been that emotionally unbalanced not to weigh all my options carefully before acting." Bella argued.

Bella was angry and quickly losing control on her emotions. I was trying my best to calm her but my feelings were bouncing off her shield and coming back my way.

"Stop it Jasper, I don't need nor do I want you to control my emotions. I am fine and I won't flip out like most newborns."

"Isabella I was only trying to help calm you down. We all love and care about you and getting angry now does not fix the past. Please just listen to what I'm saying you know I'm right." I pleaded.

"Isabella doesn't need your help Major." Bella snarled at me using a voice I didn't recognize. It also didn't escape my attention that she referred to herself in the third person. Apparently Bella's demon is making an appearance.

"Oh shit." Peter whispered. "Emmett grab Rose and run, get out of the house or go to your room. Don't come out until I say so." Peter demanded.

In a flash Emmett was gone and the only thing of Rose that lingered was her perfume.

"Captain report." I growled.


	19. Torture me sweetly

Chapter nineteen

"Captain report." I growled.

"Major as much as I want you here I believe Aries needs to field this one. Do me a solid and cough him up before she decides to make one of us a pile of ash."

"I notice you're not offering yourself up as the sacrifice Captain. Lost your nerve?" Bella cooed using the same sultry voice as before.

I watched as she stalked her way towards Peter and he actually quaked in fear. His eyes darting to mine in a plea for help.

"I'm not sure my mate's going to help you this time Captain. The Major seems to have him chained up again. Ah chains now that gives me some ideas. Hey Major, be a good boy and keep Aries locked up and I'll let you chain me up later on. I promise not to kill him. I just want to have some fun." She said with a wink.

That was all it took for Aries to bust through the wall I put him behind. I lost my control and had to sit back and watch the God of War as he took control of the situation.

"Enyo, leave the Captain be. He did what needed to be done. It's in the past and you know for a fact that Bella has made peace with her father for the emotional turmoil she put him through."

"But my love he tried to control my life. I'm tired of everyone controlling my life. I'm not a porcelain doll that can break anymore. I can take care of myself." She whined while grabbing his neck and lifting him off the ground by three or four inches.

"Enyo, I won't say it again now put him down before I'm forced to hurt you. I understand your frustration but the past is the past and from this point forward Peter will confide in you before making a decision that affects your life in the slightest."

"Can't I at least hurt him a little maybe remove a finger? I promise to give it back…at some point." She whined.

"Enyo we have wolves to train and a human to save. I can't have you injuring my best fighter especially for something as petty as this." I growled and she squeezed Peter's throat tighter.

"Don't piss her off Sir, she's liable to pop my head off with her strength alone." The Captain wheezed.

"Petty? My life is petty to you?! Someone please tell me I'm hearing things. Did my mate just call my life petty?" Enyo was beyond enraged. She was feral.

"Precious you know I meant the Captain hiding information and not your life. Now please put my soldier down and we can talk this through." I rationalized while hedging closer.

"Don't even think about it Aries." She said raising her shield.

"Precious you know that's not going to work for you. I can walk right through it." I replied.

"Ha, you think so ay. Come on and try it." Enyo announced while dropping Peter to the ground.

-0-0-

"Move one inch Captain and I will be forced to injure you." Enyo warned.

Peter was terrified and his eyes darted from Enyo to Aries and back again. By this time Char had decided to investigate where Peter had gone and stumbled into the scene.

"He is safe at the moment Charlotte but I suggest you get on your knees in a submissive pose if you wish to remain in this room and in one piece." Enyo hissed.

-0-0-

I immediately complied noticing that the Major had morphed to Aries and something about Bella was different as well. I noticed that her eyes like Aries were a solid color, no whites. But unlike Aries they were solid red. She held herself differently as well, more conscious of her surroundings. She was feral but prepared to battle anyone or anything.

I watched as Aries reached the shield around Bella and Peter. It was solid, how was it solid? Peter said that only Aries could get through her shield. Maybe she learned how to strengthen it? Maybe whatever change came over Bella is making it stronger. Hopefully she can calm herself long enough to let her mate help her. Peter seems terrified right now. My poor Peter, I need to hold him and comfort him but if I move Bella might attack.

"Enyo, how are you keeping me out? Drop the shield and let me in. You don't need to hurt Peter, take your anger out on me. You know I can take a lot more than he is capable of." Aries purred.

Oh shit Bella's demon is Enyo, goddess of war and companion to Aries? Holy fuck, Maria, Alice, Edward, hell even the Volturi won't stand a chance against the two of them in these forms. I am so glad that we are Team God and Goddess of War. Taking out Maria and her army to save Arianna should be a piece of cake.

"Oh my love, that is so not going to happen but if you wish to worship and kneel at my feet I would much appreciate the adoration." Enyo purred right back at Aries.

"You know this won't keep me out forever. I am your mate for a reason, we may be a perfect match but I am still and will forever be the stronger of the two. Let me in and I'll take you some place private. You can torture me til your heart's content. You know I'll get off on it and will most definitely return the favor."

Eew gross the two of them are both getting off on the thought of torturing the other. I thought Peter and I had a kinky relationship but this is just too much. I hope she takes the bait Aries is sending her and let's my Peter go. Aries is pounding on the shield again and his growling has increased causing venom to pool in his mouth and run down his jaw and neck.

"Careful my love, you're looking frustrated. Is my little shield making it difficult for you to get close to me? Here let me help." Enyo said as she pressed her chest up against the shield.

"You play with fire and you get burned precious. I notice that you're not using your allure on me. You could have me on my knees begging to touch you right now but instead you strengthen your shield and mock my feelings. You will submit to me, even if I have to wait for you to tire." Aries spoke as his hand caressed the shield where her breasts were pressed against it.

"One thing at a time my warrior, I'm just getting started. But I will do you one favor."

"And what is that precious?"

The shield started to shimmer blue behind Enyo and she kicked her leg backwards causing my Peter to be booted out of the shield.

"I suggest you take him to your room Charlotte, I suspect he will need your personal care for the evening."Enyo said over her shoulder to me.

I wasted no time gathering up Peter and we used vampire speed to rush upstairs to our bedroom. Fuck me, that was intense. Sadly it's only going to get worse. I hope that Aries doesn't project like Jasper and the Major because I'm not sure I can handle an orgasm if it came from Aries and Enyo torturing each other.

-0-0-

Once they were gone and my warrior and I were alone I decided to lower my mental shield. My love was already hard from the thought of us torturing one another while fucking but I wanted him putty in my hands. While Bella was the perfect submissive for Aries, I was the perfect equal. He was right in the fact that he is the stronger mate and I wouldn't give that up for the world but I also wasn't going to allow him to command me in bed. In my opinion we should be pleasuring each other and take turns on top, or from behind, against the wall, bent over a couch…the list goes on and on.

My allure was affecting him but he is still stronger than me so he didn't completely lose control. He did though paw at the family jewels a bit more than necessary and his breath though unnecessary was coming out in pants.

"Finally using the big guns are you precious? I can feel the lust rolling off of you. The shield will weaken quickly and then you will be mine."

"I always have been yours but I won't submit to you only Bella will do that. We are equals. I plan on making a mess tonight of both the house and you. Don't worry everyone in the house is safe but if there is something in here that Esme is quite fond of you may want to point that out now." I asked.

"Please steer clear of the garage, that's my slice of heaven." Rose called from her room.

"I would appreciate the entertainment center and Xbox to be left intact." Emmett shouted.

"Anything else?" I asked again.

"Esme decorates constantly, nothing is of true value in this house besides what has already been named. I do believe though that both Jasper and Bella would prefer it if you didn't destroy my study. There are some books in there that would be difficult if not impossible to replace."

"Well then let's begin!" I declared as a pulled a sword-like shield out of the air and sliced it across my warriors chest.

"Fuck woman that actually hurt." He growled as we watched the marble skin of his pecs seal perfectly.

"Was it good for you like it was for me?"

"Precious I'm so fucking hard for you right now that people in the next state over can feel the lust I'm projecting right now."

"Oh, oh Em right there baby. Fuck me harder." Rose is being cared for. Check.

"Char bend over and hold onto the headboard, cause I'm gonna fuck you into next week." Well Peter recovered quickly. Double check.

"Oh Mary, that's it baby. Suck my cock baby." I've been listening to her doing that for the last ten minutes, let her move on to something else. Triple check.

"I'm going to Seattle for a fuck and a meal. Call my cell phone when you are all done. I can't take this much fucking in one house!" Garrett called out. Poor Garrett.

In the middle of my musing over all the other sexcapades in the house I was suddenly thrown through the living room wall smashing the hutch in the dining room and breaking off a huge portion of the dining room table.

"You weren't paying attention to me precious, but I must say you made that look sexy."

"Come and get me love." I said as I ran down to the kitchen.

He cut me off and threw me through the back glass onto the deck. He still hasn't been able to break my shield but I can tell that it is becoming pliable. It won't be long now. Even if I put my mental shield back up the physical one won't last more than a few more minutes. I threw another shield at him and the force hurled him into a tree, not to mention the three others behind it. He ran at me with such speed that I almost missed it and we broke through the glass wall into the music room successfully shattering Fuckward's precious piano.

I looked up into the eyes of my lover not even noticing the painfully slow movements of his hand as he eased it through my shield. I have so many plans for this room involving scenting it to annoy Doucheward that it escaped my attention that I could feel Aries breath caress my cheek. "There you are my precious, I have missed the feel of your skin." He cooed before crashing his lips to mine.

My shield was instantly gone and so was I. His hands like silk on my body, his tongue on the shell of my ear. I pawed at his clothes and freed my mouth to nip at his jaw, his ear, his neck. I could feel his cock ready to burst from his jeans. My t-shirt was slashed to ribbons and he actually shredded my jeans in two in an attempt to rid me of them faster. I was biting his chest and pumping his cock while he thrust three fingers into my dripping wet pussy. I nearly came on the spot.

"Is this your way of torture precious because I am definitely feeling no paid whatsoever." Aries chuckled.

"Shut up and fuck me, my warrior."

"With pleasure."

Aries sat up on his heels and spread his knees wide under my thighs. His hands wrapped around my hips cupping my ass as he yanked me closer. He lined is rock hard cock up with my pussy and thrust deep into me. All the way to the hilt causing me to scream out in both pleasure and pain. He placed his hands on the floor under my legs causing them to spread further and successfully pinning me beneath him. He set a punishing pace and I was loving every minute of it.

"So wet….so tight… all mine! You feel so good my sweet goddess. Do you like the way I make you feel? Fuck you're so close baby I can feel it."

"My shield is down, you know exactly how I feel my warrior. Harder, faster… cum with me I'm so close!"

He quickened the pace and each downward thrust had a twist or swirl to it. It only took about five pumps and I was milking his cock for all it was worth taking him with me over the edge. I believe I just squirted as well because there is no way that I as a vampire just peed or bled on his cock.

"That's my girl, I knew you had it in you. I plan on making you squirt several more times tonight before I'm through with you precious." Aries purred while pulling out of me and sitting back on his heels.

I took that opportunity to kick him back out the glass wall we shattered earlier.

"It's outdoor time baby. Let's get dirty." I said with a growl.


	20. Lot of crazy happenings goin' on!

Chapter twenty

Finally a moment to myself, I can think freely and check up on a few things. I do love that Alice willingly submits to me and allows me to control her so but sometimes I just need a moment to myself. Also that last scene we had opened up a few hidden details Alice thought she could hide from me. By the time we were at 92 lashes I realized my mistake. She was enjoying it and faking the whimpers of pain and embarrassment for breaking the rules. Dammit to hell Mary Alice Brandon is a pain junkie! How the hell she hid that for so long I have no clue but now that I know I'm going to think of some new ways of punishing her. More shopping denial should work but I'll have to think of more drastic measures. Oh I know I'll burn all her designer clothes and replace them with off the shelf Walmart apparel. That will really make her mad.

Anyway back to the subject at hand I need to check in. Pulling out my phone I text the one person I knew I could trust to keep an eye on both Bella and Charlie. Although with Bella being kidnapped his job was just to cover Charlie now.

_HOW ARE THINGS IN FORKS?_

After a couple minutes I got a text in return.

_FINE, CHARLIE IS SAFE STILL. BIG NEWS THOUGH, BELLA IS BACK AND A VAMP! THE SISTER OF HER MATE BOUGHT HER FROM AN UNDERGROUND AUCTION._

Well that explains why Alice can't see everyone. I wonder if this means that Em and Rose are with Bella?

_HOW MANY VAMPS ARE WITH HER? ARE THEY AT ESME'S HOUSE?_

Two minutes later and a ping came through.

_8 PLUS BELLA AND SHE BROUGHT A HUMAN THAT JAKE IMPRINTED ON!_

Hmmm. Eight vamps, let's see Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Probably Garrett, if I add Em and Rose then the other two must be Randall and Mary.

_WHO IS THE HUMAN?_

_ANGELA WEBER._

I pondered for a moment on how to respond before texting back.

_TRY TO GET THE PACK TO AGREE TO HELP BELLA AND HER FRIENDS. I'M SURE THEY WILL NEED IT._

_ALREADY BEEN DECIDED, FOUR WILL GO WITH THEM TO FIGHT NEWBORNS AND THE REST ARE STAYING BACK TO PROTECT LA PUSH AND FORKS._

_OK. THANKS AGAIN FOR KEEPING ME IN THE LOOP._

_NO PROBLEM._

They will definitely need the help to combat Maria and her army. Last check I did on Alice's thoughts let me realize that she has a bunch of seasoned vamps with her that have strong abilities. Jasper's niece is sitting in the middle of hell. It's going to take some fierce skill to get her out unscathed.

-0-0-

I uprooted a tree and swung it like a baseball bat successfully tossing Aries naked form across the creek bed and into the shrubs on the opposite side. Oh and what a glorious and endow body it is. I decided to let my shield down so he could feel exactly what I wanted.

"My My Enyo you are an insatiable little thing aren't you." Aries chuckled dusting off the twigs in his hair.

"Only when it comes to you my warrior." I replied slowing wading through the creek towards him.

He pounced faster than I had ever seen before and pinned me to a tree. His hands slowly slid down my sides grasping my thighs and hefting me up the tree before thrusting his cock into my still soaking pussy.

"Tell me who you belong to. Say my name."

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"Say my name and who you belong to or I leave you here to satisfy yourself."

"Only when you tell me who you belong to."

"Dammit woman." THRUST, THRUST. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" THRUST. "You know I'm the stronger one in this relationship." THRUST, KISS, LICK, NIP. "Just make me happy and say my name."

"You love me this way and you know it. Now either finish me off or get to leaving me be because I'm not saying it. So deal."

"If you won't say that you belong to me then I guess I'll have to settle for you moaning and begging me to stop your release from continuing." Aries cooed as he pulled out of me and flipped me to all fours on the ground.

He didn't give me a chance to prepare as he thrust back inside me from behind going even deeper than before. And he was right, I was begging him to end my 'suffering'. He used his gift on me while I was distracted. I was moaning and purring and growling through countless releases. His stone body hovering over mine in a protective and possessive manner egging my orgasms further along. One hand on my left breast fondling my nipple to a diamond hard peak, the other hand on my clit rubbing furiously. The thrusting was continuous, strong and fast.

I decided then that I had to outsmart him. Between thrusts and moans, nips and licks I formulated a plan. I would make him take me hunting. I could feign thirst right now. I'm sure he would believe it considering all the energy I am using with both the shield and the allure.

"Aries, my love I'm thirsty. Can we take a break for a bit to get dressed and run to Seattle? I really need to feed." Okay so the added whine was a bit much but I'm sure it will be icing on the cake.

"Of course precious, as soon as you cum!" He replied and I felt the added weight of his lust all around me.

It didn't take much and I was screaming out a long drawn out 'FUUUUCCK' and I was milking his cock which in turn caused his own. My work here is done and I didn't have to say his name.

"Come my goddess, we need to get you fed. And perhaps a little bloodplay while we're at it?" Ares asked.

-0-0-

"Carlisle have you seen my black pearl necklace?" Esme asked.

"No sweetheart, where did you last have it?" Carlisle replied.

"Hhmm, oh that's right I wore it to a function at the hospital in Forks. I must have left it in the jewelry box in the closet."

"Do need it for something?"

"No just thought I'd pack it for our trip to see Eleazar and Carmen." She replied.

"How about we take a detour there tomorrow afternoon before heading to Denali?" Carlisle cooed while kissing her neck.

"Thank you dear." Esme said leaning against his chest.

-0-0-

"My love, I adore the dress but I don't think that can be considered a full dress. The entire left side of your body is exposed. Where did you find it?"

"Rosalie's closet, they were in the shower fucking so I told her I was borrowing a dress and she called out between moans. She said and I quote 'whatever you take, keep because I doubt it will come back to me in one piece."

"I still don't like that so much of your body is exposed. Wait a minute, are you even wearing underwear?"

"Silly warrior, it's made of red satin, is skin tight, one sleeved and has three brass rings holding the left side together before splitting off to a slanted skirt I couldn't wear a bra or underwear with this if I wanted to. It would totally show."

"Exactly what I'm trying to say, too many men will see you in it."

"Yes but the ones that get too close won't be seeing anything else. You could at least let them die with a hard-on and a smile." I huffed.

"But, but-"

"No buts, this is what I'm wearing. Catch me if you can!" I said before jumping out the window and making a mad dash in the direction of Seattle.

-0-0-

Sue started to stir and Charlie was instantly at her side.

"How ya filling beautiful?" Charlie asked.

"What happened? I remember coming down the stairs and Bella was in the living room. Oh my god, Bella! She's a, she's a-"

"She's a vampire! Is that the phrasing you are looking for?"

"You knew? And you're okay with it?" Sue asked.

"Yes, there are a lot of things I know about like the wolves of La Push, you being the mother of two of them and many other supernatural creatures and things."

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" She asked.

"No, but I'm shocked that you fainted when you saw my daughter's red eyes. I thought after watching your children phase in front of you then you would have been numb to such strange occurrences."

"How do you know all these things? And where is Bella and the Cold One she brought into the house?"

"There are a lot of things I need to explain to you and for the record his name is Major Jasper Whitlock, the most feared vampire in the world. He also happens to be Bella's mate. The vampire version of imprinting."

"So what types of things do you have to tell me or explain to me?" Sue asked.

"Well first I want to ask you something?"

"Okay, what do you want to ask?" Sue said with a small polite smile.

Charlie got off the bed and walked to the dresser. Pull something out of the top drawer and walked back over to the edge of the bed. He kneeled down next to Sue, open a small black velvet box and said 'will you marry me?'.

Sue immediately started crying and before she could answer Charlie was babbling on about how all three of their children had given their blessing to the match. He promised to love her forever and ever and to always be there for her.

"Charlie calm down, quit panicking. If you had given me a chance to answer I would have said it took you long enough to ask." Sue said before diving into his arms and kissing him passionately.

-0-0-

Damn she's fast, faster than any newborn I have ever met or trained. I will get her to submit to me before the night is out though. I know she thinks we are equals but I am the man, I am the stronger partner and I make the rules. Damn this woman, now it looks like I can't even get in a quickie before we hunt since I can see the city limits up ahead.

"You're awfully quiet back there Ares. Penny for your thoughts?" Enyo stated.

"I'd rather a kiss or maybe you're submission." I replied.

"Not going to happen my warrior, but if you're patient enough I'm sure Bella would be more than willing to submit. Of course she's not making an appearance anytime soon."

"What are you hungry for precious?"

"Murderers, my warrior."

"My favorite, let's see I believe there is a gang or two nearby that always seems to be fighting over territory so let's go take a look."

It didn't take long and we stumbled upon, so to speak, a mini turf war. It seemed that the five on one end of the alley had the advantage on the opposite four so we waited. Luckily enough one of them had an itchy trigger finger and bullets started flying. Three of the four were killed instantly and the four had about ten minutes left from the multiple gunshots to his stomach and chest. He was literally choking on his own blood. The other five came through mostly unscathed. Two had flesh wounds but nothing major. I decided that I would use my gift to stop them with fear. They were frozen in their tracks. Enyo of course glared at me and told me to at least let her have a little fun. While they were still frozen though I put the wounded man out of his misery considering he had lost so much blood already that his skin color had actually turned ashen.

"My lover it isn't nice to tease me. Would you be so kind as to release two of them? I want to have some fun."

"If that fun involves their hands or any other body parts on you then I will remove those appendages myself before punishing you." I replied with a growl.

"Well you're no fun. Besides you know they couldn't possibly satisfy me."

"I'll give you two and ten minutes but you stay in my sight. I'm not kidding Enyo, I am a possessive asshole who does not share." I growled more ferociously this time.

"Have I ever asked you to? Now release the two smallest, I'll let you get your fill so we can train the pups properly tomorrow."

I did as she wished and quickly started to feed on the other three. By the time I had finished the third I had missed the fact that she used her allure on both of the men. When I caught a glance in her direction she had one pinned against the wall nearly drain and the other kissing her neck and grinding on her ass. Oh FUCK NO, that's my ass you're grinding on punk! She is so getting punished for letting him touch her like that. Strange thing though there was a weird mixed of lust, fear, hunger, revulsion and love coming from the three of them that I couldn't tell who felt what. Doesn't matter I am so going to drain that fucker. As I started toward the asshole though Enyo must have noticed my approach because she dropped the first body and spun around to the second latching on to his neck. She spun him away from me and quickly sucked in as much of his blood as possible. There was a mixture of growling and purring coming from her. It was then that I realized the only emotions now were both revulsion and love and they were both coming from her. She was repulsed by the fact that the asshole was touching her and giving me the green light to approach her as long as I stayed away from her meal.

When I was close enough I got on my knees and slowly kissed my way up her exposed side licking and nipping as I went. My hands snaked up her stomach and I could feel her whole body heave as she tried to coax the last of his blood into her mouth. On the last draw she shoved his body backwards on top of her other victim and took in an exaggerated breath as if she were on an iced tea commercial saying 'aaaah'. My hands reached up further and as I cupped her breasts I slammed her body to mine and whispered in her ear. "Who do you belong to my goddess?"

"Who do you belong to my lover?" She retorted as her own hands cupped my denim clad cock.

"Why can't you just say it Enyo?"

"We should get back. It will be morning soon and the wolves will be coming over to train." She said as she stepped away from me.

Defeated I looked down to adjust my rather uncomfortable problem in my pants when I heard the distant sound of my precious pet giggling at my expense.

"Find something funny precious?"

"Master would you like your pet to take care of that situation in your jeans?"

"Yes precious, yes I would."

-0-0-

"Aah Jacob, right there baby. Yes, that feels so good. So close baby, so fucking close." Angela panted.

"You like that baby? How about this? I wanna hear you call out my name when you come. I want everyone to know who makes you feel good." He replied with a smirk.

Right as she came milking his cock he fell over the edge with her but then there was a searing pain in his back and he yelled out at his imprint below him. "Fuck woman that hurt!" He barked pinning her hands to the sides like a cross.

"Hey Bella warned you I like to claw, besides I'm just getting you back." Angela confessed.

"Getting me back for what?"

"Two things: the mark on my neck and the fact that you didn't use any protection. Don't think I don't know what you're doing mister."

"What would that be?" Jacob slyly asked.

"Trying to get me pregnant so I won't leave you. Bella did quite the number on your psyche didn't she?"

"Pregnancy and Bella have nothing to do with this." Jacob chuckled.

"Word to the wise, try not to laugh when telling a huge lie it makes the lie obvious." Angela said whispering the last part.

"I just couldn't help it. The wolf took over and wanted to mark his territory."

"Okay well that covers the second round when you bit me but I'm pretty sure that the wall and our first time on the bed was all you especially the way you took your caring for my needs and desires."

"How did I get so lucky in being blessed with a mate such as yourself?" Jacob asked.

"Native American magic and genetics. Hell I would have gone after you for your six pack abs alone." Angela chuckled before letting out a long yawn.

"Sleep my beauty, you're gonna need it for what I have in store for you tomorrow night."


	21. Secrets, secrets Who's got a secret?

Chapter twenty-one

We strolled back into the house covered in mud, leaves, twigs and blood. Oh and not one ounce of clothing. I felt glorious, I wanted to shout from the rooftops that not only had I found my mate but he had taken me to a whole new level of euphoria. I heard the distinct sound of my mate purring beside me and I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him thoroughly.

"What is that for?" The Major asked.

"No reason, I'm just sooooo happy right now."

"Good to know considering you clamped down on your shield again and I can't feel a thing." He pouted.

"Sorry baby, let's get inside and cleaned up. The house will be filled with wolves any minute now and I know how you get if someone sees more than they should of me." I replied.

"Are you referring to the fact that you now have a Jasper sized bite mark on your left ass cheek and bites over both of your nipples?" Garrett chuckled.

Major growled and crouched while pulling me behind his tense frame.

"Whoa Major you know he's only messing with you. Don't hurt him, we need the numbers for the battle with Maria." Peter spoke already kneeling in a submissive pose with his eyes on the floor.

"Damn squirt nice rack! Ooh look Mary she has an ass to match those perfect tits. I think it's been about 20 years since we saw something that tight, besides you of course." Randall interjected.

Major of course was growling again and Garrett was still laughing causing the Major to twitch just a bit as if he was releasing a bit of energy trying to maintain his stance. Rose and Em were now entering the room but before Em could see me Rose quickly pounced on him and pulled him into a searing kiss effectively distracting him. That's it now Char has entered the room well since the gangs all here I might as well have some fun with my powers. The Major of course was no help he was now biting at the air trying to intimidate all the males. Shit you would think that these men have never seen a naked woman in their hundreds of years existence! Of course said female just happens to be a Succubus and from time to time drops her shield so that her mate can feel her emotions. Well I guess since I brought this on I should really put the fear of Enyo in them. Here goes nothing!

"All of you eyes on the floor NOW!" I growled. But this time my voice sounded different, not like me or Enyo. It had the sultry tone to it which captures everyone's attention but it also sounded a bit slower and it had an echo to it. No not an echo, the echo was actually a chorus of different toned voices repeating what I was saying. I feel like I am in the middle of a strange sci fi movie with me as the lead character.

"You will maintain this position until we have entered our room. No one but Char or Peter may approach our door until the wolves get here, is that clear?" I bellowed in the same strange voice.

Funny as it may seem I felt a sense of pride from the resounding call of 'yes ma'am' from everyone in the room. I started to walk towards the steps but noticed that the Major wasn't moving and then I realized that he was also affected by my command.

"Come Major, they need to stay in this room. You are coming with me to the shower." I cooed while kissing his cheek and tugging on his arm.

-0-0-

"Why can't I come with you Jacob?" Angela whined.

"Because we will be training the entire time. It will be quite boring for you, besides Emily and Kim need your help here. We are having a bonfire to celebrate our imprint and to bless the upcoming battle." Jake replied kissing her forehead.

"Will I get to see Bella before you all leave?"

"I doubt I can hold her back or you for that matter. You are going to be a handful aren't you?" Jacob questioned.

"Whatever would make you think that?" Angela replied with a smirk.

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought. Come on, I'll drop you off at Sam and Emily's place."

-0-0-

"Aah Christian, I see you made it back in one piece. Oops, I spoke too soon. I see the Major still likes to torture by keeping a portion of his victim in his control. So tell me how much did you tell him about our camp?" Maria asked the ragged looking Christian.

"Everything. Why do you ask? I know your fortune teller has already given you that answer." Christian replied.

"Yes but she has been having blank spots and can't always get a read on the Major. She has decided to feed almost constantly in hopes to boost her visions."

"I take it that it's not working out for her then?!"

"No, she thinks he has someone with him blocking her abilities." Maria sighed.

"Maybe his mate is that person. The only others with him are the Captain and his mate." Christian replied dismissively.

"Mate? He has a mate and I am just now finding out about it!" Maria bellowed slamming her fist into the table effectively splitting it in two.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful."

"Who is she? What is her name?" Maria seethed.

"I do not know. Just that she has creamy pale skin and long wavy mahogany hair and stands about 5'7 inches tall give or take." Christian spoke wistfully.

"She must be beautiful to have such a longing effect on you."

"That she is."

"Well it is of little concern to me. I out power and man the Major he will submit to me once more. I might even use Rebecca to persuade him to kill his little mate. I will have my Major back and will use the seer's ability to overthrow the Volturi. I will hide from royalty no more." Maria declared.

As Christian left Maria's house and returned to his tent he thought of what the future held and if it were possible for Maria to win. He highly doubted that Maria would escape unscathed. He knew that Maria's seer was Alice and her visions were based on decisions. It is easy to get around her visions or at a minimum make it so she doesn't see them until too late. Also Maria was not aware of the fact that he himself had a gift and so far he had hidden it from her and her followers, hell even the God of War himself didn't push to find out what it was. When the time was right he would unleash his power and be free from Maria and this life of war.

-0-0-

"Edward, Darling I'm back!" Alice sang into the house.

Aah the little hellcat is back from her scheduled call to Maria. My precious little mate thinks she can withhold important information from me. Ha. I can read her mind from 25 miles away not the three everyone believes.

"Have a nice hunt my dearest?" I cooed in return, lifting her up to my height to nuzzle her neck.

"Someone is anxious for another scene." Alice giggled.

"Not at this moment pet, I want to try a new game. Are you up for some fun?"

"Always darling. What's this game called?" Alice asked as she stroked my hair and held me tighter.

I took this moment to look her dead in the eyes capturing her complete attention. Her pupils dilated and her unnecessary breath slowed. She was now putty in my hands. Without taking my eyes off of her I slowly set her down and proceeded to remove every article of clothing from her body. I could smell her arousal and took a deep breath of it before proceeding.

"It's called tell me all your secrets, Alice." I whispered and she shuddered before proceeding to tell me every single secret she had been keeping since changing into a vampire. God I love being me!

-0-0-

"Damn Bells did you two fuck from the moment you left last night until the moment we showed up on your front porch?" Jake bellowed.

Jasper of course growled.

"Like it's any of your business but yes, yes we did. You should see the music room and Edward's piano. I'm sure he will shit the proverbial brick when he sees it." I replied.

"No thanks, take a picture and send it to my phone. The scent coming off you is more than I can handle. You smell like sex and Jasper."

"Well if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black Jacob. You reek of apples and sex. Now who do we know that smells like apples? Oh that's right my best friend, why is she not here?!" I replied angrily.

All the wolves started to get both nervous and turned on at the same time from the emotions I was portraying.

"Shield darlin', you're working the wolves up into a frenzy with your attitude and behavior." Jasper whispered into my ear. God this man always knows how to calm me.

"She's with the other imprints preparing for the bonfire tonight. It's to welcome Angela and as a blessing for the four of us going into battle. Besides she needs a little down time after last night." Jacob chuckled.

I swooped in before anyone knew I was moving. I had him in the air being held by my shield around his throat. Before the wolves could attack I had another shield around both of us blocking them out. Snarls were coming in all directions and my mate and friends were crouched ready for battle.

"Bella Darlin' you need to let him go right now." Jasper drawled hoping that the accent would sway me. I just ignored him.

"It will be alright Major, she just needs to here Angela's voice." Peter called from several feet away.

"Where is she Jacob Black, she doesn't have a phone for me to call." I replied, hearing my voice change to the lower raspier sound that belonged to Enyo.

"She has my phone, she's at Emily's with the other imprints." Jake rasped as he gagged for air.

"Is she marked, bruised or hurt in any way? Was it consensual?" I demanded.

"Yes I marked, no she isn't harmed." He wheezed.

"And was it consensual?"

"The sex, hell yeah. The marking was all my wolf but she got me back. Up until leaving the house I had eight claw marks on my back from her last climax. Take a look it should still be red and raw."

Sure enough he had the marks, a good sign of a thoroughly fucked Angela but I still needed to here it from her directly. I called Jake's phone and waited for Angela to pick up.

"Jake's phone, Angela speaking." Came happily through the phone.

"Ang? It's Bella are you injured?"

"No, not unless you call me bumping my head into the silverware drawer when I was pulling a pot out of the cabinet earlier." She replied.

"And your marking from Jake was that the only thing he did to you?" I asked.

"Oh no he did plenty of THINGS to me Bella boo but I'm not going into detail considering I know that at least 16 pairs of supernatural ears are listening. But I will give you this clue: bed, wall, shower and bed again!" Angela giggled.

"Damn pup, you got yourself a feisty one!" Randall called out then Mary hit him on the back of the head.

WHACK! "Ow woman." "Moron, leave the pup and his woman alone."

"Alright sweetie, I just wanted to check. By the way, sorry for going a little crazy on Jake. I just worry about you."

"He's in one piece right? You didn't bite him did you?"

"No I just kind of held him off the ground by his neck with my shield." I whispered.

"Bella, apologize right now then hand the phone to him."

"I'm sorry Jake, she means a lot to me. I just worry. Here talk to your girl." I apologized.

"Hi Babe!" Jake wheezed into the phone.

"Are you really okay baby?"

"Yes I'm fine. I gotta go okay. See you in a bit." Jake cooed into the phone.

Jake handed the phone back to me and it reeked of wet dog, woods, apples and sex. Eeeew, gross!

"Jasper please tell me we have some wet wipes or something to get rid of this smell?! Damn Jake what did you do bath in Eau de Angela?" I snipped.

Of course all the wolves laughed at Jake's expense.


	22. From training a wolf to burning a vamp,

Chapter twenty-two

Training of course went as expected. Jasper showed the wolves how newborns fight by using Emmett's strength and mine as well. Peter, Garrett, Randall and Jasper all sparred to show how an experienced vampire can fight. It was interesting watching the wolves go against the vampires and from time to time listen to the bone crack when a wolf let a 'newborn vamp' get their arms around their massive bodies.

"I can't stress this enough. DO. NOT. LET. A. VAMPIRE. GET. IT'S. ARMS. AROUND. YOU. They will crush you and you will die. End of story." Jasper growled.

The wolves huffed and puffed but in the end they relented and started following orders.

Jasper even allowed me to train against the wolves. At first it was only two at a time with no powers. When he realized that it wasn't a challenge for me he doubled the numbers. It took a bit longer but again they were no match. This time he told all the wolves to attack at staggered paces and gave me the option of using my powers or not. I was ecstatic to say the least. Time to make my Major proud.

Three wolves came at me first. I tossed one into another and the third I stopped using my allure. I told him to freeze and stay put until Jasper said the sparring was over. Two more wolves came up and I put a shield around one and did a back flip onto the other's back. I announced to all vampires that they were to remain still until I commanded them to move and only to use their peripheral vision on me. I then leaned down to the ear of the wolf I was on and told him to 'sit, stay and lie down'. I took a deep breath of his scent and realized it was Seth. "Such a good little wolf you are Seth."

I fought for a few more minutes with both Jared and Embry before using a shield to heft them back 30 yards and into a couple of tall silver Maple trees. A large silver wolf slowly stalked my way and I realized that Paul had been studying my moves and was trying a different approach. Sorry big brother, not gonna work. "Aah my silver furry brother has decided to join the fun. Catch me if you can, Paulie." He growled and dug at the ground in front of him before changing his attack to full frontal mode. Piece of cake. I stood my ground til the last second before spinning to the right and Paul sailed to my left. We repeated the action three times before I told him that I should be carrying a red cape and yelling Ole with each go around. He conceded after that.

I then turned my attention to Jake who was still and quiet the whole time. "What's a matter Jakie poo, afraid of your best friend? I mean come on look at me, I barely weigh 120 pounds and you tower over me in height and outweigh me as it is in human form think of the massive difference in wolf form. Care to give me a go?" I teased.

He hemmed and hawed for a bit but as he stalked towards me I turned on the allure full blast.

"Don't move a muscle. Just keep your eyes on me. You don't want to hurt me, you don't even want to play fight with me. Besides Angela I'm the only woman you have loved and it would hurt you too much to even put a scratch on me. Why don't you just sit back down and be the good little Alpha you were born to be." I taunted.

He of course complied and all the wolves and vampires were snickering at how easily I dazzled him into submission. But the laughter wasn't long when I felt another attack coming from behind me but I was already bored with the training and wanted to move on to the next step. I decided to shield each of the wolves then I flitted over to my mate and using a pouty lip and a flip of my hair told him that I was done training for the day.

-0-0-

The wolves and vampires tried a few more tactics and play wrestled for a bit longer before the Major decided to call it a day.

"I am quite impressed with your skills. It seems that you act like a true wolf pack as well. You fight as a pack, you live as a pack and you care for one another as a pack. Truly amazing. Your ancestors would be proud." Jasper announced.

"Jasper, Bella we are having a bonfire this evening because of my imprint and the upcoming battle. Would you like to come?" Jake asked.

"But what about the treaty?" I replied.

"Well, Sam sent word just a moment ago that Charlie is there with Sue and they both insisted that you too be allowed on Quileute land."

"Sam is up and moving again?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but he's not too happy at the moment. According to him your father spouted off all sorts of things he knew about and Billy just gave in. His words, not mine."

"Such a stubborn big brother." I teased.

"Well you learned from the best. So are you coming?" Jake asked looking at Jasper for an answer.

"If Bella wants to then I guess we are." Jasper replied.

"Okay anytime after 7PM, we'll have eaten by then and moved on to the legends."

"Alright, see ya then." I replied.

The wolves disappeared into the forest and I turned to my mate but the look on Peter's face told me something wasn't right.

"What is it Peter?" I asked.

"Well Bella Bean, don't shoot the messenger but we're about to have company. First from your dad and his main squeeze then from the good doctor and his wife." Peter said before protecting himself with his hands and arms blocking his face.

A low growl came from my chest before I grunted out 'how long'.

"Charlie in five, Carlisle in fifteen."

"SHIT. FUCK. DAMN."

"I remember you saying those exact words a few days ago but for completely different reasons my mate." The Major chuckled.

"Now is not the time for jokes Major."

"Well I will admit that now is not the most convenient of reunions but we will survive." Major reasoned.

"Why can't anything with me be normal? Why is everything always so complicated? I just want to spend eternity with the love of my life but instead I have to deal with people always barging into my world and ruining my tranquility. Why can't I just have peace and quiet?" I cried.

"As far as I can tell you've never had peace and quiet. I would wager that your life prior to Forks was chaotic and nonstop action. I don't think you were born clumsy I think you were born for this life and all those accidents up until now was your body trying to tell you that you were meant to do more just not at that time. Your mom constantly moved you from place to place not because she wanted to see and visit strange places but because you would do something out of the ordinary proving that you needed a boost into the life you were meant to have. I think she had a sixth sense that told her to keep searching for the right path for you." Peter gently explained.

"Is this you trying to be helpful or do you just know something?" I asked.

"Both, I'm getting a strong vibe that your dad can better explain it once he gets here."

"Speaking of the devil, I presume this is him." Garrett gestured towards the driveway.

"Daddy!" I smiled brightly.

Dad pulled up to the garage and put the car in park. As he got out of the car I noticed he was carrying a thick manila folder with him. Is this more Watcher stuff. Does he have some sort of file on everything.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're here. I'm about to have another run in with more Cullens, I need all the support I can get." I whined.

"The good doctor and his wife, right? My sources said they were coming this way before heading to Alaska to visit with the power reader and all the succubi. How much time before they get here?" Dad asked.

"Ten minutes per Peter."

"Well then my information can wait, let's go get settled in and wait for their arrival." He replied as we walked towards the house.

As we settled in the living room I decided it best to introduce my father to everyone.

"Dad, you already know Jasper and have probably seen Rose and Em a couple years back but let me introduce everyone else." I started before my father cut me off.

"No need sweetheart I got enough info on all of them. Rose AKA Rosalie Hale died and was reborn in 1933. She is mated to Emmett McCarty who died and was reborn in 1935. Both sired by Carlisle Cullen. Peter Whitlock your 'knower' date of rebirth estimated at 1868 – 1873 and his mate Charlotte Whitlock date of rebirth unknown. Both sired by Jasper. Randall and Mary another mated couple but no more information is known about them other than they are nomads. And lastly Garrett, unmated and date of rebirth estimated around the time of the Revolutionary War, also a nomad." Charlie stated in a monotone fashion.

"Is that all in your file Dad?" I asked gesturing to the folder.

"This? No, that's my other info for you when you leave with the wolves. We happen to have a network that keeps tabs on all sorts of strange and unusual characters in the states. Once one is on the move again an alert is sent out and we all keep a look out for them." He replied.

"I'm at a loss for what to say." I babbled.

"Well Bean take a moment to gather your thoughts because the Doc just turned onto the driveway." Peter stated.

Aw shit.

-0-0-

Fuck my mate is nervous and the Doctor and his wife are coming up the driveway. The Captain is on high alert as well. Both of us sense that Enyo is itching to get out again. Please baby girl keep her in check. I really don't want to harm the Doctor even though he created the punk ass golden boy he is a good hearted person but I won't allow him to upset my mate. Bella squeezed my hand and sent me some love but quickly locked down her shield again. FUCK.

"Carlisle why are all the lights on and who's car is that?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure but I can sense several vampires and one human." Carlisle replied.

"A human? Why would a human be here?" She asked.

"Not sure, let's find out."

They came in the door and through the hallway to the living room. As they walked through the door the halted their approach instantly. Carlisle must have felt the tension because he pulled Esme behind him and quickly looked toward the ground. Esme on the other hand wasn't as perceptive. "Jasper? Bella? Charlie? What are you doing here? And why do you both have red eyes?" She questioned.

"Because we are human drinking vampires, isn't it obvious." Bella stated matter of factly.

"Bella dear, why humans couldn't you try to live off of animals?" Esme asked.

"Because they taste like shit. How do you manage to live like that?" Bella asked.

Carlisle quickly changed the subject. "Jasper it's not wise to have Charlie here around a newborn so young?" Carlisle asked me directly.

"Dr. Cullen I think it's best you watch your tone and not presume anything. Bean here is not what you would call normal and you are quickly upsetting the Major with your haughty behavior." Peter interjected.

"My apologies Major, I only meant that if something were to happen to Charlie our sweet Bella would never forgive herself." He stated.

Charlie snorted a laugh and I could feel Bella tense once more. Peter slowly moved to Charlie's side along with Emmett. Charlotte and Rose had already backed off and now Garrett, Randall and Mary were doing the same. That's when Bella spoke.

"Our sweet Bella? You presume too much Doctor." She spoke as she slowly moved towards Carlisle. "Bella doesn't need you, she has her father and he loves her and is proud of her being a vampire." Her stare turned to Esme who quickly backed up from Carlisle and got in a submissive position.

"Captain?" I called.

"We've got Charlie Major. Try and calm Enyo before the good doctor is a pile of ash." Peter acknowledged.

I refocused on Carlisle and finally noticed that he wasn't looking at my mate. His focus was always in another direction only using his peripherals on her. He knows something.

"You lot, submissive position heads down, neck exposed. Don't move a muscle until I say." I called to Char and the rest. They quickly complied.

"Enyo, my love please calm down." I said as I slowly reached for her arm.

"No Major, he presumes too much and he knows something. Look at how he won't look me in the eyes. Can you sense it? He's hiding something I just know it." She hissed.

"Yes and we will get to the bottom of it but you can't kill him just because of his arrogance. If you did you would have to kill Esme as well. They are true mates and his death would drive her mad." I stated.

"Enyo? You mean her demon is the Goddess of War?" Carlisle questioned with panic lacing his voice.

"Yes and you better start leveling with us Doctor, I am struggling to keep Ares at bay." I threatened.

I heard Peter whisper to Charlie about putting something on his ears but couldn't turn away from my mate in such a state.

"Shit it's bad enough that she's a succubus but to have her demon be the Goddess of War as well means all male vampires will want to control her. Major, please tell me she hasn't used the voice yet?"

"How do you know about me and what I am?" Enyo bellowed holding the Doctor off the ground by his throat and using said voice Carlisle just questioned about. I felt everyone in the room shift slightly in her direction just as Ares took over. Enyo must have felt it too because she commanded them all to stay still. And that was all it took to release Ares once more.

"Answer her animal drinker or I will be forced to kill your mate then you."


	23. Carlisle Cullen, submissive?

Chapter twenty-three

"I I don't know what you are talking about?" The doctor stuttered.

"Lies! You forget I am empathic. Just because I am Ares and run mostly on instinct does not mean that I can't still use my powers on you animal drinker." I bellowed.

"Carlisle quit lying and tell them the truth. Even I can feel that you are lying. Look at them, they will kill you if you don't do as they say." His mate cried.

Enyo quickly grabbed up Esme and was prepared to decapitate her if necessary to gain answers from the doctor. I was sure by her emotions that she knew nothing about Bella or Enyo and did not want her harmed.

"Stop my goddess, do not harm her. She knows nothing but what she has witnessed or been told by the doctor." I whisper commanded.

She winked at me in response and then I knew I could use his mate as bait against him.

"Doctor you best start speaking my mate is blood thirsty and still a newborn. She can't always control her strength."

"Alright, alright I'll tell you everything I know. Just don't hurt her, please I beg you."

"I'm listening."

"I knew the first moment I met Bella that she would be a succubus if turned. It was her scent. In my many years travel as a vampire I have met many people before they were turned. Edward knows of this as well from reading my mind. That is one of the reasons that he didn't want to change you, that and the fact that since meeting Alice he has been faithful to her since she is his mate."

"You knew they were mates the whole time and didn't say anything?" I asked.

"He asked me not to say anything. He told me that Alice had seen a vision of you meeting your mate and even though it was years off from then she would stay by your side until then. He made it sound as if you would be heartbroken to live on your own for that time frame. All around you were mated couples and you had no one. It pained me to watch it. That was why Esme and I would go on year long vacations away from you all. He would stare at Alice and you with such a pained expression and then there were times when you wanted solitude and Alice would go shopping. Mostly alone but she would take Edward with her at times claiming she needed someone to corral all the bags and so forth. I couldn't be around it, it was affecting Esme as well. She grieved for Edward thinking that he was the one losing out." Carlisle confessed.

Enyo shifted slightly at the mention of Esme grieving for Edward. Her emotions were shielded but I could feel them slightly. Her shield would never be strong enough to keep me out completely. She felt for Esme and I knew that nothing truly bad would come of either of them. It would pain Bella too much and in return would cause Enyo pain.

Carlisle continued on his confession with the story of the succubus.

"Are you aware of the strength, mentally, that any succubus wields? How easy it would be for her to rule the world if she didn't have the proper training or supervision?" Carlisle questioned and we all just stared at him blankly. Peter let out a small gasp and then retreated back to his usual smirk.

"Well the voice that she has used carries in a way that none of you can imagine or understand. It calls to other vampires. It draws them in, they are at her mercy. I believe that Bella's shield is helping to counteract the effect but it's still there. If she is not careful this place will be crawling with nomadic vampires as well as established covens seeking the source of the pull. You could have a war on your hands if it gets out of hand." Carlisle explained.

"Ares I've heard enough. I'm ready to pass judgment on him." Enyo announced.

"Judgment, NO please Bella he's my mate have mercy on him. I know he hurt you by his silence but it wasn't his place to tell." Esme whined.

"Silence woman, look at me." Enyo growled and Esme slowly complied.

"You will remain calm and silent as I pass judgment. You will do as I say and stay still until I tell you otherwise."

Esme's eyes welled with venom that would never be shed. But silently she nodded her head then lowered it to her previous submissive state.

"My warrior, my love would you be so kind as to face the doctor towards me?" She cooed.

"Of course my goddess."

Carlisle whimpered and tried to fight but when he felt his arm slowly ripping away from his shoulder he knew that I was too strong for him.

"Jasper please son, spare me. It wasn't my right to say anything. I only wanted everyone's happiness but saying something, anything would have caused more heartache for at least one of you." Carlisle begged.

"Doctor you crave dominance and knowledge. The doctor in you always wants to learn, experiment and explore new things. Well I think we will give you something new to explore and learn about. What do you say my goddess. Shall we switch things up a bit?" I stated.

"Oh yes definitely my warrior. Of course I don't believe that the good doctor will enjoy it all that much though." Enyo cooed.

"Please I'm begging you both-"

"Silence. Look at me Doctor." Enyo bellowed in that strange voice of hers. Again all the vampires in the room shifted toward her but none moved. All still obeying her initial command.

"You crave dominance and knowledge. I think that it is time that your control be tested. I can sense that you prefer Esme as a submissive but allow her to appear as an equal in gatherings such as this. You will no longer dominate her as such. If she chooses later on to relinquish control over you then Ares and myself will allow it but for the time being you are now her submissive. You have to prove to me first that you are a changed man." Carlisle started to protest but Enyo cut him off. "If you test me on this I will use my powers to convert you to human blood. Don't push my patience Doctor." Enyo gestured to me to place Esme behind him. "Doctor Cullen you will bear the left side of your neck to me and accept your punishment." I whispered to Esme where she was to place her mouth and how she was to insert as much of her venom into him as possible.

Carlisle whimpered as he submissively positioned himself in front of me. Just as he lifted his eyes to mine Esme bit down into his neck inserting as much venom into him as possible. He hissed and growled and tried to fight but Esme had the position of power over him and shoved him to the floor. When she was done Carlisle was a whimpering mess and lust was pouring off of Esme. I gestured to Emmett but of course he didn't move.

"My goddess do you mind." I spoke as I gestured toward Emmett.

'Of course my warrior, Emmett could you be so kind as to carry Carlisle to his room so that Esme can care for him?"

"Absolutely little sis." Emmett smirked.

As the three retreated from the room I called out to Esme. "Esme you might want to consider converting to human blood for the time being. It would help with your strength." She stopped for a moment and looked in my direction then continued on up the stairs. I do believe we might have another converter in our midst.

"Okay then back to the business at hand." Enyo turned towards the rest of the vampires.

"You can all relax now. I won't bite." And with that joke I knew that my precious Bella was back. I was no longer needed and eased back into my cage leaving it wide open for either Jasper or the Major to take over again.

-0-0-

"So dad what brings you here." I said as I brought my father back to the couch.

"Well kiddo I have a bit of information for you and thought I'd share it with you now before you leave for the bonfire. I don't think this will be an interesting tidbit for the wolves." Charlie said handing me the file.

I opened it up to find the confidential files on tons of hardcore criminals who have eluded the police and prison time. As I flipped through the file I started calculating and realized that my father had just served up a vampire version of Thanksgiving dinner.

"Daddy I don't know what to say this is amazing." I said as I eased up close to him to hug him. I could feel the tension in the room. Everyone was afraid that I would harm him so whispered to him that I thought it would be best if he hugged me. "I don't want to hurt you daddy so you might want to lead the hugging just in case."

"What did your pops give you sweet cheeks?" Garrett asked.

"Oh but she is going to have you begging for mercy Garrett." Charlie chuckled.

"Who? Bean? Nah she's all talk and no bite." Garrett laughed.

"No not Bella, your mate stupid."

"I don't have a mate." Garrett amended.

"Yet." Charlie retorted. "Anyway I just handed you the last known whereabouts of all the hardcore criminal offenders from here to Maria's territory. Use it wisely."

"Shit, Bella remind me to buy your dad some expensive fishing gear for Christmas." Jasper added.

"I give you a catalog from my favorite store." Charlie added.

"Well sweetheart I need to get to La Push. Sue's waiting for me. She is telling Billy that I know and wants me to be there for the story telling. I see you later." He said as he kissed my cheek and left the house.

-0-0-

We arrived at the border and Embry was there to escort us to the bonfire. When we got there Sam was pacing and Billy had a worried look on his face. Jasper leaned in to tell me that they were both shifting in emotions from shock at Charlie's reveal and apprehension of our arrival.

"Bella, care to introduce your friends?" Billy asked.

"Nice to see you too Billy. This is Major Jasper Whitlock my mate and his brother Captain Peter Whitlock." I replied.

"I still can't believe you are entertaining the idea of leeches helping us." Sam growled. Emily patted his arm to try and calm him but it did nothing.

"Trust me when I say being around you shifters doesn't help our sense of smell but you are good people. We are not all evil. We may drink the blood of humans but only humans with a criminal past that deserve death." Peter explained.

"Yes but how exactly are you helping us by bringing more of you here around our humans? And Jake has allowed you to take four of our strongest with you to save one human." Sam countered.

"And in the process wipe out an army of vampires, both newborn and seasoned ones. Some of which have abilities such as Jasper and I." I added.

"Bella come sit down and speak with Old Quil, Sue and myself. Jake wishes to ask you for a favor while you are gone with the boys and we need assurance from you that it is the right decision." Billy calmly mentioned.

"What is it you need, Chief Black?" Jasper said while standing in his perfect military mode. The number of wolves nearby must be making him nervous.

"Major, the young Alpha insists that there are other vampires of the animal drinking diet that reside in Alaska. He requests that they assist in protecting La Push and Forks while you are gone." Old Quil spoke softly.

"The Denalis. There are five of them. Plus I believe one of the females is newly mated to a human drinker. You have banned him from the state of Washington even though he assisted you in killing the red headed female who was stalking my Bella." Major clarified.

"Can you assure us that we are safe if they all assist us?" Sue asked.

"I cannot but can get in contact with them and ask. Eleazar is a good friend of Carlisle Cullen and prefers to honor the safety of all human life. Although I have to explain to you that the three sisters are succubi and could cause trouble for everyone here. You would have to build an agreement with them that none are allowed near the town or reservation."

"But I am told Bella is a succubus as well and she does not seem to be causing trouble." Billy added.

"My mate has a physical and mental shield that blocks her allure. Without it you would be a drooling mess right now." Major added.

"Could we see a demonstration?" Old Quil asked.

"I will only entertain that request on the wolves. Sorry gentlemen but you are getting up there in age. I wouldn't want to cause a heart attack on any of you."

"Thanks a lot kiddo."

"Trust me dad you didn't see the state I left my first meal in when I first woke up."

"That bad ay."

"Let's just say their eyes weren't the only thing focusing upwards." I said and giggled when all the men human and inhuman shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright then who's it gonna be Bean, one of the younger pups or would you rather use that talent on some of the bigger ones?" Peter asked.

"Hmm, let's see I think - don't you dare move Paul! Think you're so smart, front and center brother wolf. And maybe –"

"Paul? You had to pick Paul?" Major started growling.

"Not just him but Embry and Jared as well." I laughed. Major was still growling and I threw a physical shield on him just in case.

"Everyone else will have a mental and physical shield on them so I suggest you don't move from that spot."

"Bella if you don't mind I'm just going to make a phone call while you do this. I've already experienced enough of both you and the Major."

Dad quickly moved over to his car and sat down behind the wheel and started dialing.

"Now boys, I know you all harbor some sort of lust filled feelings for me I can sense it. Who wants a piece of Bella?" They all three nodded and took a step towards me.

"Good, but what are you willing to do to get it?" Embry was shaking and Jared was shifting his weight. Paul was looking away from me trying to fight my pull.

"Paul, sweetheart look at me before I call Rachel and tell her about the streaking episode when you lost the bet five months ago." Major was roaring loudly and clawing at the shield. Paul couldn't hold out any longer and focused on me. As soon as he did all three of them phased and started to wrestle each other to the ground. I didn't want them to hurt one another so I used my voice to return their focus to me. "Stop fighting right this instant."

Old Quil thought it hysterical and was clapping and laughing in his seat. Major had not calmed down so I removed the mental shield from him and placed it on the wolves. "Major you will calm down. Feel my emotions you know my feelings toward my brothers and toward you. Which is of familial love and which is something more, something deeper?" He was still pacing in the shield but I could tell that he had calmed a bit. "Answer me soldier!" I bellowed.

"Theirs is familial, ours is deeper." He panted. "Good boy, but I'm keeping you in the shield for now. Your eyes are still black."

"Bella, Major I have someone on the phone that would like to speak to you all." Dad called out.

"Sure Dad, who is it?" I asked.

"Eleazar Denali." He replied.

**A/N: Many hugs and kisses to Lady Skyelite for Carlisle's punishment and the upcoming Denali situation! Oh and by the way those kisses are from the oh so deliciously sinful and mouthwatering Ares. That man gives me the shivers just thinking of him standing there all shirtless, angry, feral and horny. Yummy!**


	24. Sisters

**ONE MORE THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO LADY SKYELITE FOR HER SUGGESTIONS ON THE DENALIS RELATIONSHIP HERE AND WHY ELEAZAR IS ON CHARLIE'S PHONE! YOU ROCK GIRLIE!**

Chapter twenty-four

"Eleazar Denali." My dad replied.

WTF?

"Eleazar Denali is on your phone Charlie? Explain!" Major bellowed.

Ah shit, he's already grumpy from the demonstration of my powers now this is going to throw him over the edge. Charlie was visibly shaking and I could hear a chuckle coming from the phone.

"I'm waiting Chief, how do you know him?" Major growled. He was pressing the shield again looking for a weak spot but I was in control right now and wasn't letting him out.

"I met him shortly after my twentieth birthday. We've been friends ever since. He helps me keep track of possible vampires coming to the area." Charlie stuttered nervously.

"Just allow him to put me on speakerphone Major." Eleazar called from the phone.

Charlie hit the speaker button and placed the phone on the picnic table and backed his way to Billy and Old Quil with his head down.

"Speak Eleazar." Major bellowed.

"We're on our way there. The girls have been acting weird recently and we are tracking a pull they are feeling. All six of us are on our way . Charlie tells me that the wolves will allow Laurent back into Washington to assist them?"

"Yes. How exactly are the girls acting Eleazar?" Major asked.

"It's easier to just see it in person but for now the three of them and Laurent will be patrolling the forest outside of Forks and La Push. Carmen and I can meet you at the border I presume?"

"Yes, my brother Peter and two wolves will meet you and escort you to the bonfire."

-0-0-

A short time later Peter and the wolves returned with Carmen and Eleazar. Eleazar and Dad shook hands and Carmen picked Charlie up and swung him around before placing him back on the ground and kissing his cheek.

"We have missed you Charlie. You should take time off and come visit us." Carmen cooed.

"As tempting as that is I don't believe Sue would appreciate that." Charlie replied.

"Ah yes your woman. Have you made it official and proposed yet?" Eleazar asked.

"I have and she said yes."

"Congratulations Charlie, may we meet her?" Carmen squealed.

"Sue sweetheart please come here and meet Carmen and Eleazar." Charlie beckoned.

"Is it safe?" Sue asked.

Carmen sniffed the air around them and she seemed to be focused on the general direction of both Seth and Leah while doing it. "It is safe, but perhaps you would like your son and daughter to accompany you. Just in case of course." Carmen said with a smile.

Awkwardly Sue hugged them both before quickly positioning herself behind Charlie.

"Now I presume this lovely and extremely talented young lady is none other than Bella is she not?!" Eleazar said flitting to my side. When he came close he gasped and instantly I was tensed and ready to fight. My stress triggered the Major and a low growl was heard rumbling in his chest.

"Eleazar Denali you would do well to back away from my mate." Major growled.

"Yours but I thought she was Edward's mate?" He asked.

"Edward's? Ha! What a crock of shit!" Charlie laughed. "My daughter is mated to the God of War and I would do as he suggests. After all she is still a newborn."

"Yes and a talented one from what I can read so far. I'm assuming you have one or both of your shields down right now allowing me to read you sweet child?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"It's Eleazar's talent Darlin' he can tell if a vampire has an ability. He used to work for the Volturi when Aro was busy collecting talented newborns." Major replied.

"Well let's get back to the subject at hand I do believe I understand why the girls are acting so strangely right now. It seems our newest succubus has stumbled onto her 'voice' by accident recently. Are you aware that her special voice will draw vampires in from great distances? Only her shields will throw off the scent or call of her nature. Even though she is mated to you Major she will be approached by covens wanting to gain control of her. I will have to consult with Carlisle or Irina to determine how far her voice carries. Is Carlisle here? Carlisle and Esme were planning a visit to us but of course with the girls acting as they were plans changed."

"He is at the house but you will need Esme's permission to speak to him. We found out that he was hiding information about Alice and Edward being mates and cheating on us. We had to subdue him and Esme placed a master's bite on him." Major replied.

"I see well then I can call Irina here if you life. Since she is mated to Laurent she is in better condition to be around so many males at one time."

"How does their condition compare to me being a succubus as well?" I asked.

"Oh of course I'm getting ahead of myself. Succubi tend to stick together when one is near to another they will seek each other out but what the girls are going through I believe is related to you using your voice recently. They have a stronger tie to you and your nature so they can heed the call of your voice at a greater distance. But I suspect that you have already alerted the masses so to speak because the power emanating from you is palpable. Vampires will be upon you soon." Eleazar stated.

"Well then I suggest that we move this party to the house and you can have Irina meet us there. What about Tanya and Kate though?" Peter stated.

"For now they will remain patrolling the Forks perimeter with Laurent. He should be able to control them. He had mentioned switching diets but considering how the girls are fairing he thought it wise to remain on human blood. He found three murderers on our way here and is well fed at the moment." Eleazar commented.

-0-0-

As we settled into the house, wolves and elders in tow, Esme flitted down the stairs. "Oh my, should I cook some food for the wolves and the others?" Esme asked.

"That would be great, let me know if you need any help." I replied.

A few moments later I heard the footsteps of an approaching vampire. This must be Irina. She walked in the door to the living room, sniffed the air and quickly ran to my side. I knew I had nothing to fear from her but I could feel the Major's tension and I needed to reassure everyone in the room not to attack.

"It's okay everyone, she just needs reassurance that I'm real and unharmed. Give her a moment to gather herself and we can chat some more." I stated calmly.

"Irina? I'm Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." I whispered.

"Bella, the name suits you Sister." She replied.

"Amazing, simply amazing!" Eleazar babbled.

"What?" Major asked.

"For one how calm she is for a newborn when a seasoned vampire just flung herself at Bella. And two I felt a spike in their allure when they came close to one another. I never noticed it with the others in Alaska but then again I wasn't looking for it. It must be some sort of defense mechanism." Eleazar explained.

"Fascinating as that is Eli, don't you think we should be concentrating on the problem at hand? Trying to determine exactly how many vampires are coming this way." Charlie interrupted.

"Oh yes, of course. I apologize it is the scientist in me. I always want to research and examine things." Eleazar apologized. "Irina how far can Bella's 'voice' carry?"

"Tanya, Kate and I could hear it from anywhere on the planet but that is because it is part of our nature but you didn't notice the pull until we were halfway here so I would wager a few hundred miles or so." She replied while still hugging me close to her.

"Hmm, that means we could be dealing with a handful or as many as a few dozens in the weeks to come. Bella, I must ask that you keep your voice to yourself and possibly keep the mental shield up as well." Eleazar pleaded.

"Eleazar, Jacob do you think you can handle such an attack while we are gone?" Major questioned.

"It depends on both our skills and whether the vampires can be reasoned with. I know that having three succubus here will aid us greatly. Irina seems to have calmed a bit since meeting Bella so Kate and Tanya should once they smell her on Irina." Eleazar replied.

"Major, Old Quil and my dad have given me permission to inform you that because of the influx of vampires in the area our numbers have increased. That is why we are allowing you to take the four of us with you. Having four gone will not impact our numbers in the slightest." Jacob proudly announced.

"Adult or teens?" Major questioned.

"Both." Jacob confirmed.

"Alright then we will leave you to strategize. The rest of us need to go South immediately." Major commanded.

-0-0-

After a bit of discussion and much hugging from Irina we parted ways and set out to rescue Arianna from the bitch Maria. I only hope that we get there in time.

-0-0-

I waited patiently for the call from Forks. I decided to reward my pet this one afternoon and sent her on a shopping spree. I told her specifically what she was to purchase and what was out of the question. Of course none of it would be items that would be seen outside of our playroom or house. She was slightly disappointed by that and it was quadrupled when I demanded she not look into anyone's future. Her eyes lit up and she bounced over to me and stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "Thank you Edward." She cooed before grabbing her keys and purse and floating out the door.

"Only play wear pet." I reminded her.

"I promise."

She had been gone only five minutes when the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Edward, the Denalis have come down to help us while the Major and Bella run south for his niece." The voice spoke through the phone.

"Fantastic. That should help you tremendously as the nomads wander closer to your corner of Washington." I replied.

"By the way, I'm not sure you're going to like this but the Major and Bella punished the Doctor when he showed up with his wife."

"Punished how?"

"Well apparently he knew way before Bella was even turned that she would be a succubus and he let them know that he was aware of your relationship with the pixie. They were apparently upset and forced the Doctor to relinquish his authority as coven leader to his mate." He replied.

"Interesting. Did they have her administer the master's bite?"

"I think so, Esme has been pretty tight lipped about the whole thing and Eleazar Denali is the only one besides Esme that has been allowed to see him so far."

"Well this is definitely something that will teach him a lesson. I wasn't aware myself that she would be a succubus. Carlisle was very good at hiding things from me." I commented.

"Edward I just want to say one more time, how very sorry I am about what happened. I'm sorry that I couldn't make them listen to me." He pleaded with me.

"It's not your fault, I probably should have gone to Sam but I wasn't sure he would even take my call."

"Yes but if I had only tried harder maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick and fallen into the zombie state and and - I don't know I guess I'm grasping at straws."

"Seth, Charlie and Bella are very lucky to have you as a member of their family. I'm going to go now. I will be closer to Forks soon and will alert you if I sense any nomads searching for the pull to your area. And don't forget you're doing a great job watching over Charlie."

"Thank you Edward." Seth replied before ending the call.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was contemplating a lot more detail but I know everyone was dying for them to get to Maria and kick butt.**

**Don't forget to send me your love, questions, comments! Kisses!**


	25. Justice, vampire style

**I didn't want to keep you waiting so I hacked this one out real quick like! Hope you enjoy, sorry its on the short side. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter twenty-five

So we just made it into California and Dammit to Hell if we aren't all hungry. Randall, Mary and Garrett went in one direction with an address of a known child molester. Mary wanted him with a passion and the boys were more than ready to step to the side to let her at him. Peter and Char went in another direction of a serial rapist that keeps eluding the police and a jail sentence. Well it looks like his luck just ran out. Jasper and I decided to take down the chapter president of a local MC. Apparently he escaped a prison sentence because some rookie cop forgot to read him his rights or some shit. I was salivating just thinking about the justice I would serve with his death. After I drained him Jasper was planning on taking out the two lieutenants that never left his side. He had retaliated on rival club taking out the President and Vice President not to mention three innocent civilians. One of the civilians was the daughter of the Governor of Utah. The woman and her husband were travelling up the coastline on a getaway vacation. Later they found out that she was nine weeks pregnant with twins so I guess that makes the civilian count five. He will definitely be yummy. It will make Rose proud.

Speaking of Rose she is still on the fence about whether or not she wants to switch to human blood so she's currently feeding on some wildcat or whatever they have in these parts. Emmett wants to switch so once she's done Jasper will go back out with him to assist him in something easy gangbanger or prostitute, drug dealer whatever. I of course did promise Rose that we would save her a rapist if she decides on humans. She told me her story and it was the most heart wrenching story I have ever heard. Had Royce or his friends been alive now I would make sure to torture them slowly, drag the inevitable out for days before finishing them off leaving Royce for last. I got to hand it to Rose though to kill them all while still a newborn and not drink a drop of their blood, amazing.

The wolves well Jasper threw his credit card at them and told them to find a place to eat and sleep for the night. They were a bit surprised at the gesture and I tried to explain his kindness but I think Paul is the only one who truly understood. They had kept me safe while Victoria was around and were my brothers in every way but blood. They had mentioned that even though they were starved they would just get some carryout and find a cheap hotel. Jasper, Peter and Char had laughed at that. The mini pack (as I had started to call them) were confused. "Why are they laughing at us? We're trying not to spend too much money." Jacob asked. I shook my head and smirked. "First of all because you sound like me not wanting a big fuss and second because he has more money than Bill Gates. Did you even look at the type of card he just gave you? It's a black card. It has no spending limit. If you want take out that's fine but fill yourself to the point of exploding and then eat some dessert or something." I replied.

I shook myself from my memory and dropped the biker to the floor with a pleasing thud. I let out a sigh and turned to see Jasper on thug number two. I sauntered over to him and could hear the low growl he was letting out. Damn he looks hot right now. Oh who am I kidding he always looks hot! I walked around to his back and wrapped my arms around his waist and proceed to purr into his back. Since he's taller than me I couldn't really reach his neck from this angle but the proximity to him was what I craved most. "You need to stop that Darlin' or we'll never get around to setting up the bodies in front of the police department with the sign like you wanted. Instead I'll just bend you over that bar over there. Maybe throw back a few shots while I'm fucking you six ways to Sunday." Jasper growled over his shoulder.

"I'll behave but you better take care of my needs after you help Emmett."

"Deal now let's get them all situated Darlin'."

"Abso-fucking-lutely my mate!"

"You definitely need to stop that. I don't need to set up this display with a hard on Baby." Jasper scolded.

"Sorry, clamping down on my shields until later." I apologized.

In the end we laid out there bodies in front of the local police station and set them on fire. Their member jackets laid out in front of the fire with a note that read 'here lies a baby killer and his two lieutenants. Roast in hell assholes.'

Quite creative if I do say so myself.

Our run back to the mini pack was uneventful, we caught up with the others on the way there. Rose was with the pack but chose to stay in the lobby of the hotel instead of in the room smelling wet dog.

Emmett apparently was a natural at hunting humans and when they got back he quickly scooped Rose up and ran to the room he reserved for the two of them. Looks like human blood makes him hornier than usual. Rose was squealing and giggling the whole way to the elevator. I turned to Jasper and he said he needed five minutes to talk to the pack and then I'm yours for the rest of the night.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Boys got a moment to talk strategy?" Jasper asked them.

"Sure what's up?" Jacob asked.

"Do you think you can run to Texas by tomorrow? Wake up at dawn and run the whole way? Stop off wherever on the way to eat and such?!"

"Yeah no problem, I assume when you say eat that you were referring to all of us right?"

"Exactly. Okay then we'll be by around 6AM to get moving."

"Okay."

"Oh by the way we are meeting two of Peter's friends who used to be part of the southern wars once we get to Dallas. Don't worry they are good people and already know what you are and not to take a nip out of ya."

The mini pack looked like a school of fish with the open mouth, closed mouth routine they were doing.

"Relax, I was kidding. Your scent alone will make them want to stay away."

"And that's supposed to be reassuring?" Paul asked as Jasper walked out the door dragging me behind him.

-0-0-

I was sitting alone on patrol thinking about the situation I had gotten myself into with Edward. I really hope he's not faking this concern for Bella. I've watched her and the Major at work and they scare me. If he is being dishonest then it's the best acting job I've ever seen. My first reaction was not to believe him but then again it was over the phone and I couldn't see his sincerity. But when he told me it was to save Bella then I knew I had to make Sam listen. In the end it took my sister threatening bodily harm to him if he refused to go with my 'instincts', like I kept telling them.

I remember it like it was yesterday…

_"Sam I'm telling you that she's probably only a couple of miles east of her house in the woods. You know she wouldn't have gotten far even if she did run some of it. Go that way I'm sure you'll find her." I pleaded._

_"We have a note saying she went for a walk in the woods and normally she sticks to the southern route because it's more level." He sneered._

_"Yes and how is that route going for you?" I countered._

_"I don't have time for this it's late and she's been out here in the rain for too long. Go home Seth, let the adults take care of this."_

_"Samuel Uley, why can't you admit when you are wrong or need help? Think about it this way if you were a vampire –" Sam cut Leah off with a growl. "Like I was saying if you were a vampire trying to make a fast getaway from a human wouldn't you take the most difficult route knowing that she couldn't traverse the rocky hillsides?" Leah spat._

_"You make a valid point. Alright I'll switch to eastern route." Sam replied before turning and heading back into the forest._

"You know brother you really need to be careful what you are thinking about while in wolf form. Especially when you're not paying attention to who phases in and out." Leah chuckled when she caught me off guard.

"Damn sis, creep much?"

"I always have with you." She replied.

"Who else is phased?"

"Just us, Sam and the twins will be coming on patrol in a few minutes though. How are things on the leech line?"

"Do you mean the Denalis or with Edward?" I asked.

"Edward."

"He says he'll be closer in the next few days and will alert me if he senses vampires coming this way."

"Are you positive we can trust him?" Leah asked with pain in her voice.

"I'm sure of it. The couple of times that I met him in the woods he spoke of how much he cared for Bella and if circumstances were different he would have wanted her as his mate."

"How can you be sure he wasn't faking it?"

"Because he waited for me on his knees, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. Also because his eyes were filled with tears he could never shed when he spoke of his love for Bella. He also told me of the pain Alice put him through for twenty years when she stayed with Jasper. Edward had to watch her pretend to love Jasper and be with him. I believe that is the reason why he always looked so distressed or in pain. Could you imagine what it would be like for us if our imprint was to choose another over us?"

"I'm sure I can guess."

"Oh Leah, I'm sorry I didn't mean that –"

"It's alright baby brother, it's not as bad as it used to be when he first imprinted on her."

"You'll find him Leah, I just know it." I whispered.

"Thank you Seth. Now phase back I can hear Sam walking towards me."

"See ya later, love ya Lee-Lee!"

"Back at ya lil' brother."

**A/N: Are you confused yet? Leave me some love my pretties! Kisses.**


	26. She's a natural

Chapter twenty-six

Our trip the following day to Texas was a whirlwind of I need to eat, I need to pee, I need to hunt, blah blah blah. One good thing came from the fact that Rose finally gave in and decided to hunt a human. But who can blame her after she took out a pack of coyotes and was still thirsty. The mini pack was looking a bit nervous after she drained the five one. Jasper and I were actually intrigued at Emmett's ability to remain motionless as she fed. If it were me I would have attacked Jasper, it was quite arousing to watch.

As I flipped through the folder of felons I found a nice serial rapist for Rose to chomp on. This man was in for a surprise. He was right in our path so a deviation from our destination would not be necessary. I opted to go it alone but Charlotte said she would help. Emmett wanted to come but Jasper talked him out of it. We explained to him that we were more the rapist's type and would look like an easy score for him. That of course made him want to come all the more and then Jasper finally explained that Charlotte was more experienced in this field than Emmett and that I could use my allure on him if things were to get out of hand. Finally I promised Emmett that the perv would not lay one hand on her and he stated that if she had one smudge on her cheek or granule of dirt on her clothes he would use me as a means to thin the next forest we came upon. I agreed to the terms while listening to Jasper growl at both of us. He can be such a worrier.

So the three of us set out to find Rose's next meal and boy was he a big one, had we been human I don't think we would have survived even if we were armed. He was even bigger than Emmett and covered in muscles. Can we say steroids? We found him in a local bar that he is known to frequent and when Char asked why he wasn't hiding from the law I told her that I read in his file that the bar is owned by his brother and has a hiding place in the back room just in case of trouble. Of course that last part was only found out recently from a female watcher so the cops weren't privy to info.

He sat in a corner booth chatting it up with some friends when we walked in the door. Char and I made our way to the hall by the bathroom which also had a dark doorway to the side parking lot. Not many people were in the bar and even fewer cars or bikes were parked outside. He instantly saw the three of us and I clamped down on my shields and pulled my hair in towards my face. This was Rose's show and neither Char nor I would distract him from seeking out Rose. It didn't take him long to find her at the bar. He did the typical can I buy you a drink thing and she politely accepted it. I listened to her chat from our spot by the jukebox and she definitely pulled off the shy girl looking for a bad boy routine. After chatting and dancing a bit with him she mentioned that she needed to go to the bathroom to freshen up. While she was in there we watched him slither to the hallway and stand in the shadows. We spoke in vampire speed to Rose that it looked like he was going to grab her when she came out. She confirmed that she could smell him and would let him think she was up for whatever outside fun he was planning.

Sure enough the moment she cleared the sway of the door he grabbed her and pulled her close whispering that he wanted to take her some place private. She agreed and they slid out the side door. We followed behind and stayed a close distance in the shadows. Rose took a quick look around and found no one watching so she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him behind the dumpster in the back of the lot. He tried to make a sound but she had already sunk her teeth in deep to drain him dry. Char and I listened to the remains of his heartbeat as she finished him off and heard his body slump to the ground. She's a natural!

"Rose honey is it safe for us to come near?" Char asked.

"Yeah I'm good. He tasted sweet, like he'd been eating candy all day." She called out to us.

We came around the corner of the dumpster and there she was in all her glory, not a single hair out of place. Not even one drop of blood on her clothes. Instantly I smelled the arousal of both Char and Rose. Oh shit! I pulled my mental shield around me tightly as I threw a physical shield on them both.

"Goddammit Rose that's hot! Not even a drop of blood on you." Char said between unneeded pants of breath.

"I don't like to get dirty unless I have Emmett with me for play time. By the way Bella-" I held up a hand to cut her off.

"I know I can feel it." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Bean, how's it going?" Peter called through the phone after half a ring.

"Fantastic, she's a natural but I suddenly have a situation that only you and Emmett can fix. I'm moving them back in your direction but it would help if you met us half way. Travel East for about 10 minutes and you should run into us."

"Thought that might happen, guess I forgot to mention that Char and I don't mind having an extra partner with us from time to time. How are they fairing? Any ripped clothing and girl on girl action?" Peter chuckled.

"They are so-so, but that's because my shields are preventing them from doing anything. Trust me they will be primed and ready to go when you catch up to us. See you in a bit, good luck." I pocketed my phone and pushed both my sisters in the direction of the men.

-0-0-

We came to a clearing in the forest and found our three men waiting for us. Rose and Char were whimpering and growling and banging at the shields.

"How we gonna do this?" Peter asked.

"Maybe let one of them out and then that mated pair can go off in one direction, then you can let loose the other." Emmett pondered.

"No way big brothers, they're too amped up. Here's how this is gonna play out. Jasper and I will hide off in the trees, Peter you are going to run full force at Char. I'll drop the shield right before you grab her but this is a grab n' go operation, got it. Do not look back or hesitate a second, trust me on this just grab n' go.

"Alright Bean, go hide and do your thing." Peter waved me off.

The next few moments were a blur of squeals, giggles, roars and growling but it worked perfectly. Peter grabbed Char had her safely away before I dropped the shield on Rose and Emmett carried her off in another.

"Call us when you're done and we'll come back here with fresh clothes." Jasper called out before swooping me up in his arms to take me back to the hotel.

-0-0-

"So Rosalie is a natural at draining humans, big fucking deal." Paul huffed before stuffing his face with more food. How is it possible that they haven't exploded yet from all the food they consume?

'Yes well it makes our lives easier, she will be stronger than a veggie vamp and doesn't seem to have problems being in the presence of humans." Jasper clarified.

"Sure, sure. When do we get to the part where we kick some newborn vampire ass?" Jake asked.

"Soon, we're just waiting on two friends of Peter's that will guide us into the camp unnoticed." Jasper replied.

"Speaking of the devil, when are they getting here?" Emmett asked.

"In 30 seconds."

I was about to ask more questions about these friends when I heard the elevator ding for our floor and two sets of footsteps approaching the door. Peter didn't even bother to look at the doorknob before pulling it open and waving his hand at them to enter. They were both at least six foot two or three inches tall. One was clearly American Indian and the other appeared to be black but his hair had a reddish tint and I'm sure that his skin prior to the change was mostly likely a dark honey tone.

As they took in their surroundings and scanned the gathering of immortal creatures in front of them the Indian clearly was holding back a smirk while the other seemed angry when looking at the half naked shifters. "Great, more Indians! It looks like you'll finally get to have your pow wow Dominic." Said the angry one.

"Oh zip it Trevor, your ancestors came from Queens not Africa." Mr. Smiley retorted.

"Everyone, this is Trevor and Dominic. Survivors of the Southern Wars, now nomads looking to live eternity outside of the warlords' rule." Peter announced with a chuckle.

"Dude what nation are you?" Jared asked.

"Sioux and you?"

"Quilleute."

"Cool."

"This is all fascinating and such but why do the four of you smell like wet dog?" Trevor asked.

"Because we're shape shifters and can transform into large wolves." Jake answered.

"Even cooler, is this all of you or are there more of you back home?" Dominic asked.

"Plenty more but that's enough about us, can we get back to the part about you two leading us to Maria's camp and killing a bunch of newborn vamps?" Embry spoke for the first time in over an hour.

"Pups." Trevor mumbled.

"Don't even pretend that you're that old Trevor." Peter chuckled.

"I'm old enough to be his grandfather."

"Dude, your twenty-two for eternity." Dominic huffed.

"Plus fifty or so vamp years."

"Whatever!" Peter laughed.

"Alright, alright let's get a move on and you two can talk on the way." Jasper bellowed.

-0-0-

Dominic and Trevor took turns discussing the tactics to get into Maria's camp without being noticed. Apparently Trevor can manipulate fire, a dangerous talent for a vampire considering it is the only thing that can completely destroy us. Dominic on the other hand could sense vampires from a great distance. All the warlords wanted him because once he opened up his power not only could he tell you how many vampires were in an army waiting over the next ridge he could also determine if they were gifted or not. His range was great as well up to 25 miles away. Maria actually tried to seduce him away from Benito when he was still in the wars.

As we came upon the camp where Maria was holding Arianna the air around us became severely tense. Jasper was projecting anger and hate. I touched his arm and saw his face soften but he wouldn't look at me. Peter took a sniff of the air and announced that there were several humans throughout the camp. "Fifteen heartbeats I've counted so far." Dominic whispered.

"Several are being held in that barn over there, they must be food. The others are scattered throughout the camp, probably slaves of some sort before they become a meal." Garrett determined.

"Sick, pathetic the lot of them." Rose cursed.

"Well that pathetic lot is 50 newborns strong, some less than a week. Seven talented veterans and Maria. We got a big fight ahead of us. So let's get to it." Trevor called out.

"Okay, we will take the veteran by surprise and knock their number down to about half then Bella and the pack will take on the newborns and thin them out. Once the newborns are distracted we can rid the world of Maria and the rest of the vamps, get Arianna and get the hell out of here." Jasper announced.

"Sounds like a plan but I have one other thing to tell you."Dominic stated.

"And that is?" Jasper questioned.

"I count 12 non newborns all circling Maria's tent which also has one lone heartbeat inside."

"Well shit, how many have a power?"

"Just the seven and it seems the seer and mind reader is in the same tent as your niece Major."

Did he say seer and mind reader? Could there be other mind readers working closely with a seer besides Alice and Edward? Guess we're about to find out. A low growl from next to me brought me out of my inner ramblings and that's when I noticed that Jasper and the Major had left and Ares had come out to play.

"Come my precious it's time for battle. Make me proud." Ares cooed in my ear. That's all it took to put me in my own cage while Enyo ran the show.

"Of course my warrior always. See you soon."

"Mini pack you're with me, get busy wolfing it up because the moment I tell you attack I better see vamp parts flying."

"Yes ma'am!" Paul said while adjusting his cock.

"Keep it in your pants Paul, Bella's not the only one who could tell Rachel a bunch of stories about you." Enyo said without even bothering to look at him.

"Ares why is she talking about herself in the third person?" Dominic asked.

"Because her demon is out. Don't piss her off she'd kill you without batting an eyelash." Ares spoke deadly serious.

"But she's just a newborn herself."

"Yes she is and a deadly talented and natural born fighter and killer. Trust me she'll kick your ass five ways from Sunday."


	27. Newborns, Imprints and broken wrists

Chapter twenty-seven

I watched my warrior as he snuck down to the campsite with the others. He was graceful yet forceful, silent and deadly and oh so yummy! Trevor and Dominic had stayed behind to watch our backs in a means to make sure that no other armies decided on a sneak attack. So the numbers were eight against twelve plus Maria, and that twelve was seasoned and half had a talent. This was going to be tricky. I had to concentrate on the newborns so I couldn't help them by shielding they were going to have to get dirty and fight the old fashioned way and hope the element of surprise was on their side.

Peter, Garrett and Randall were the first to get some action. They were greeted by two women, an Asian and Hispanic. The Hispanic woman didn't seem to have a power but the Asian chick was both a masterful fighter using karate or tae Kwan do or some shit and get this, teleportation! Can you believe it? The other girl lost her head quickly and Randall didn't hesitate drop a lit match on her body. Rose and Char seemed to be a good team taking on a giant of a man while the men struggled to grab hold of the teleporter. Rose decided to be the distraction while Char attacked from the side. She had one arm removed just as Rose twisted his head from his body. Peter finally wised up and used his 'its not a gift' gift to turn to his left and grab the little ninja when she tried to attack from behind. His aim was precise and deadly, he grabbed her throat a second after she reappeared and used his other hand to remove her leg then arm in under four seconds. Five more vamps came at them and my warrior used his gift to paralyze them with fear. Once still Emmett barrelled through them like bowling pins. Quite hysterical!  
Dominic determined that these seasoned vamps ranged from about 50 to 150 years old. As we watched the group take down several more vamps I decided it was time to make my warrior proud. As I walked away with the mini pack Trevor spotted 10 newborns and what appeared to be Christian the messenger that Ares tortured back in Denver. There was no time to spare I had to eliminate the newborns and decided that Trevor and Dominic had to help my warrior while I disposed of the rest of the newborns.

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as possible. There's only 50 of them and five of us. With my shield I can corral them together while we kill them all off." I said.

"Be careful, shield or not they are newborns and driven by sex and blood." Trevor said.

"Two of my favorite things. We'll be fine. Hold them off for as long as possible."

-0-0-

I saw the barn off in the distance and my mouth started to water at the death and destruction I was about to release. Three newborns were standing outside the barn and Embry took it on himself to attack them all at once. He managed to get the first one dismembered quickly but the second went for a head lock so he quickly rolled over the vamp confusing him long enough to loosen his grip. Paul then took off after him and had his head removed just before he was able to get back up. I threw a shield sword at the third and successfully severed the vamp in half. Of course the sound of metal shredding had the rest of the vamps coming out to investigate.

"Okay boys we're up. Let's get this party started. Take no prisoners boys." I stated before throwing up my shield and barrelling through the crowd.

The fight was fun and thrilling. Vamp parts were flying in every direction and I found it funny when the wolves shivered at the sight of the parts trying to fuse back together. Ha that was hilarious! Once we got into a flow it was simple to take down the newborns. I kept them in a shield while the wolves and I dismembered them. When the last was taken down I dropped a lit zippo on the pile of vamp pieces.

I wish I was greeted by silence but instead the other group was still fighting and I could hear metal shredding I only hope it is someone else than my friends.

-0-0-

When we got on the scene there were four newborns, Christian, and three of the seasoned vamps left. The boys and I tore into two of the seasoned vamps and two of the newborns. Strangely enough Christian wasn't making a move on us so I left him out of the equation and told the mini pack to do the same. Trevor ran to one of the newborns and placed her behind him. He begged Ares not to harm her and that was when I noticed that his scent had changed. "My warrior, she is his mate. Please allow her to live." I pleaded.

"She is your responsibility Trevor, if she so much as pulls a hair out of my niece's head I will kill her." Ares commanded.

Trevor pulled her close and nodded before telling her to follow his every instructions. I had believed that we had the upper hand until I realised that Maria still had not made an appearance. The last of the older vamps, a cocky blond chick decided to pull out all the stops and started throwing fireballs at us. Of course she wasn't successful, my shield was up around all of us but the best part was learning that Christian had a power as well. It seems he was a power thief. The fireballs finally ceased and Ares ripped her head from her body.

At that moment a hispanic woman I assumed to be Maria decided to make an appearance with two vamps and a human. The vampires were unfamiliar to me but I assumed they must be the seer and the mind reader. Thank god they weren't Malice and Fuckward I didn't need to deal with them at the same time as Maria.

"Mi soldado, my major!" Maria cooed. "What a pleasant surprise. I am honored to have you back in the south."

"Save it bitch! He's mine and we're here to get his niece not join your pathetic army. Besides all your newborns are gone, the pack and I killed them." I hissed.

"Who is this insolent newborn? Why does she think I care about any nonsense she spews? I believe I was speaking to you major. I own you Major. I created you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Maria growled.

"Why you little b-"

"Enough!" Ares bellowed. Maria smirked at me. Ha she thinks she's won!

"Lover, get rid of this newborn and all is forgiven. We can make the south strong again. We will be rulers of the world." Maria cooed again while swaying her hips and trying to look sexy.

"Maria, your poison no longer interests me. I have found my mate in this insolent newborn as you so eloquently put it. Also if you haven't noticed the Major is not in at the moment. I suggest you let Jasper's niece go and give up gracefully. Otherwise you will suffer a pain worse than death once I give the Major his time to play. " Ares spoke with lethal authority.

"A-Ares? But how is this possible? Nettie and Lucy assured me that they had bound his powers." Maria stuttered.

"Please those two imbeciles couldn't concoct real magic to save their sorry souls. I noticed they weren't around how long after I left did you decide to kill them for letting me go?" Ares asked.

"Two days?"Maria whispered it as a question.

"Wow! Two days longer than expected of you."

"Please Ares. Spare me I'm begging you." She whined.

"Shut up, bitch!" Ares bellowed. "Enyo, my goddess would you contain her for me?"

"With pleasure my warrior."

I placed a shield around her then pulled her in my direction. She actually squealed when it brought her towards me. The seer took that moment to determine that my shield was keeping her from seeing us. Uh duh! Both the mind reader and the seer started to get twitchy the closer I pulled Maria to Ares. I was nervous that they would hurt Arianna before we had a chance to kill them.. That was when I heard her spew the sickest command ever.

"Felicia, Freddie tear that human to shreds! If I can't have you Major then I'll take all your loved ones with me."

I had to think fast. I dropped the shield on Maria just as Ares grabbed her by the neck and right arm. I then threw a shield on Arianna just as Freddie started to pull on her arm. Felicia tightened her grip on Arianna and I hurt both a pop and a sickening crunch. Arianna screamed and metal was grinding. The wolves descended on the seer and mind reader and had them dismembered before they could even make a sound. I turned back to my warrior and he had removed both and arm and leg from Maria. She was whimpering from the pain asking for a quick death and I realised then that Ares was gone and an enraged Major was in his place. Slowly he pulled her shoe off of her remaining foot and removed her twos one by one crushing them to dust as he went. Next he moved to the other foot then her hands pulling off finger by finger and tossing them in the fire. He removed her feet just below the ankles then the calves and lastly the thighs throwing each into the fire piece by piece. He separated her arms as well before finally telling her goodbye and tossing her head then torso into the flames. Closure. He needed it and I wasn't about to say a damn thing. That it until I noticed that Arianna was seriously injured and needed medical attention. Jake and jarred were trying to care for her but it seemed that her right shoulder was dislocated and her left wrist was broken.

The Major was finally calming down long enough to realise that Arianna needed help. He swooped down to her side and held her broken wrist softly in his cold hands. Jake was trying to hold Arianna still so Paul could snap her shoulder back into place when Embry started a low deadly growl. Everyone's attention switched to him and that's when I realised what was happening. The wolves had their heads bowed and were retreating from Arianna, Embry's scent had changed and he was still growling. Arianna hadn't looked away from Embry and was panting even harder than before and was that - oh my God is that oh shit it is - her arousal! Okay first things first, shield on Jasper!

"Peter get the Major away from Arianna now." He quickly tackled him and when they rolled apart from each other I threw a shield on him.

Thankfully without question the rest of our group had backed away as well. Embry was hovering over Arianna and a mixture of growling and whimpering was coming from him. Arianna was in severe pain but I had no idea how to get close to her without Embry trying to hurt me.

"Embry will you look at me please?" I begged but he stayed curled over her and growling menacingly.

"It's no use Bella, she's hurt and he imprinted. He's about to phase and he's too close to her." Paul pleaded.

FUCK. The Major is going to be pissed but hopefully with my shield around us it will block out most of the affects.

"Embry, look at me. You know me I won't hurt her. She's family and she's injured. If you don't let me help then I will be forced to incapacitate you while I care for her." I said using that sickeningly sweet voice that sounded more like a chorus of voices.

It worked though he finally looked at me and nodded. "I'm going to snap her shoulder back into place and then assess her wrist. Please stay still while I do so. You are dangerously close to phasing and it would harm Arianna if you did."

He moved back slightly and bowed his head some more. I quickly snapped her shoulder back in and from what I could feel the break in her wrist was clean and located in the outer bone of her forearm. I ripped part of my shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. We are going to need a hospital before we make our trek back home.

"Will you please let me out of this bubble Isabella? I need to see my niece." Jasper whined.

"Not yet baby, I need to make sure Arianna and Embry are okay with others getting close to them."

"Bella, it's alright. He's family and Arianna could use some cold pressure on her wrist right now." Embry stated.

I turned to Jasper and noticed that he was pacing in his bubble and I knew he would be more angry the longer I delayed his release.

"Baby, do you promise not to harm Embry in anyway? If you did it would in turn hurt Arianna. Embry imprinted on her and from what I can tell she returns the feelings."

"Why can't he just be her friend and protector? Why does he have to have feelings for her?" Jasper whined.

"Look at it this way, with the imprint she now has an entire pack to protect and love her til the day she dies. She'll get a chance at the family life, picket fence, a dog and 2.5 kids." I pleaded.

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it you only have to support her decision."

"Ugh, fine. Can I see my niece now? I promise not to kill or injure the pup."

"Yes baby, now you can see her."

I gave them a few minutes to reacquaint before the ringing of my cell phone broke the happy moment.

"Hello."

"Bella Oh thank god, you need to come back now. We have major problems." Irina wailed through the phone.

"Oh hell, what now?"

"Tanya and Kate are getting worse and the nomad vampires are starting to become a serious problem."

"Is that her? Is she on her way back? We need our sister." Cried two female voices in the background. I assume they must be Tanya and Kate.

"We're on our way. I'll call back in a bit to let you know where we are."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Damn those are some needy women!" Garrett laughed.

"Yeah well there succubi that haven't gotten a chance to meet me yet but heard my call from Alaska. Major, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well I suggest we get Arianna to a clinic, it's faster than an emergency room especially if you're paying cash. Second, we charter a plane and we'll be back in Forks in a matter of hours."

"One problem Major." Peter spoke up.

"What's that Captain?"

"We would have a human in the presence of two newborns in a confined space."

"Bella would never harm Arianna."

"I know that I'm talking about Trevor's mate and the wee little one that has been hiding behind Christian the whole time."

"SHIT."

"Major if I may, this little one will be no problem. She is like a sister to me and I can maintain control over her. Also, Trevor's mate will do absolutely anything to keep him happy including being dismembered for the entire flight. But I don't think that will be necessary." He gestured to Trevor and the girl who seemed to be too busy assessing possible wounds on one another.

"Bella would you mind keeping a shield on Arianna just in case?" Jasper asked.

"Not a problem baby."

"Okay well then let's get this motley crew on the road then." I ordered.


	28. And now I need brain bleach

Chapter twenty-eight

So our rag tag group of vamps, shifters and a human was on its way to the airport to charter a flight back to Forks. The trip to the clinic to patch up Arianna was quite interesting, it took a bit of fear from the Major, then a shit ton of calm to get the doctor to take a look at her right off the bat. In the end I had to use a bit of my mojo to get him to fix her up. The Major was not pleased that the doctor spent more time eyeing me than setting her wrist. Plus we had to deal with one growling native standing outside the door because the nurse said only family could go in and wouldn't allow more than two with her. Jasper told them she was his sister and that I was his wife. Thankfully he set the wrist quickly and gave us some pain meds for our trip back home. When we got out of the building it took both Peter and Emmett to restrain the Major, he wanted to kill the doctor for looking at me. What a possessive ass he can be sometimes!

"Baby did you stop to realize that I had to use my little talent to get him to do the work no questions asked? You freaked him out then dosed him with calm, he nearly went comatose from that shit." I barked.

"Oh so you wanted him touching you and and…"

"Ah fuck me sideways, are you serious right now?" I screamed.

"Well answer me Isabella, did you want him to touch you, to kiss you, to fuck you?"

"First of all don't you dare call me Isabella unless we are both naked. Second, I think I've proved to you from my very first feed that no one in this world is capable of handling me except you. Third, just because you own me doesn't mean you can act like a possessive ass all the time. Fourth, you and I are mates not the damn doctor and me. Fifth, you're the goddamn empath you tell me was there even an ounce of lust or love coming off of me when I used my powers on him?"

Silence and a fish out of water look from the almighty Major. That's what I get after my outburst. But of course Peter wasn't going to sit quietly though.

"Damn Major, she sure told you. Bean you are my new hero!" Peter chuckled.

The Major huffed. I snorted and then Embry cleared his throat.

"Um if you don't mind my imprint has passed out from the meds and I would like to get her home. Can we please leave?"

And with that we all shook off the remnants of stress from killing newborns and made our way to the airport in silence.

-0-0-

So here we are on the runway strip taxing for takeoff. Thankfully the Major used his empathic ability to get them to allow Peter to fly the plane. God knows I probably caused more vamps to follow the supernatural trail of my succubus talents. Can't wait to see the shit storm we're going back to!

So it's now about halfway through our flight and I'm relaxing watching Embry tend to Arianna inside my shield. The two newborns haven't even batted an eyelash at her. The Major can be such a worrier sometimes. I have noticed though that Trevor's mate whose name is Tacey has not spoken a word to anyone but Trevor. Fitting considering her name means silence. On the other hand the other newborn, named Gabrielle is very curious about the pack and wants desperately to talk to them but they are guarding Embry and Arianna even with my shield in place. I finally had to talk Paul into going over to them to chat with her. She is a curious little thing, and when I say little I mean it she is barely 5 foot 2 and I highly doubt she weighs more than 95 lbs soaking wet. She actually enjoyed being in close proximity to Paul and said that he didn't smell of wet dog only wilderness. In the middle of their conversation Dominic joined in curious to know about the rest of the pack. Paul of course is not a verbose person and only mentioned that the genes runs through most of the tribe and that out of all of them Leah was the only female.

That struck a chord with Dominic and he wanted to know more. Paul told them that her younger brother Seth was the youngest to phase and Gabrielle, who prefers to be called Elle sat forward to listen a bit more closely. Interesting, I wonder…

I didn't get a chance to ponder on that when my phone started ringing again. Irina, again.

"Hello Irina."

"Bella my baby sister, tell me you have landed?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh sweetie I do apologize, this is Tanya. Irina and Laurent are in the process of questioning another nomad who is looking for the source of the call. AKA, you and your fine ass! Please tell me you are close?!" Tanya rambled.

Major of course growled and Christian suddenly appeared at my side.

"Hush it Major! I don't need to see her to know she's gorgeous, she's my sister. Don't get your panties in a bunch I can't and won't steal her from you but you will need to get used to us going on shopping trips and stuff together. If you're good I'll even buy out an entire Victoria's Secret store as a gift to you for loaning her out to us." Tanya cooed.

"Who is that delectable sounding creature?" Christian asked.

"Oh Tanya he sounds yummy I wonder if he's into sharing?!" I assume that was Kate.

Tanya hissed and now I have Garrett standing in front of me as well.

"Are those the same cuckoo northerners that called earlier?" Garrett asked.

"Who you calling cuckoo cowboy?" Tanya hissed.

"Shut it Tanya, he's southern and I bet tall and rugged looking. I call dibs." Kate swooned.

"Damn, they don't sound crazy anymore just horny! Please tell me one of them is blond?!" Garrett pleaded.

"We're all blond and of course we're horny, we're all succubus like Bella!" Tanya giggled.

"Well fuck me sideways!" Both Christian and Garrett guffawed.

"Okay well moving on, Tanya we'll be landing shortly but I need you and Kate to do us a favor. There is a tan bag in the desk drawer in Jasper's study. Get it and meet us 10 miles Northwest of the airport. Trust me Tanya when I say that you and only you should touch the bag. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, we'll see you shortly. Tell the others to expect three wolves and eight vamps. The rest will be with us when you two meet us."

"Okay, can't wait sweetie." Tanya giggled.

"Love you already Bella Bean." Kate called from the background.

After I hung up the phone I sniffed both Garrett and Christian and just shook my head. Jasper sensing my stress rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Peter am I right in what I'm thinking?" I called out to the cockpit.

"Well Bean, Char was distracting me a bit and I missed some of the conversations but I believe that there are four that you need to keep an eye out for. One of which might get a bit scary." Peter cryptically confirmed.

"Yes but I believe that one which may start rocky will probably be the strongest in the long run."

"I think you may be right lil sis." Peter agreed.

"What are you talking about and why are you having Tanya bring Christian's hand to the airport?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

"Dammit woman, now you sound like Yoda up there in the cockpit."

"I would take that as a compliment if I were you Bean." Peter called.

-0-0-

So we're standing in the forest outside of the airport and now Christian and Garrett are getting antsy for some reason. I swear to all that is holy it was bad enough that Bella and Peter started acting and talking weird but now I gotta deal with the "hopped up on caffeine twins". Fuck my life this is insane.

"Major, do you sense them? I think I feel my sisters." Bella said while rubbing my arm.

"Yes baby, they're close and totally stressed out. They are anxious to see you and nervous and happy and sad and Christ I can't keep up with the changes in their emotions." I replied rubbing my temples.

"I'd shield you but you may need to help me out in just a moment." She giggled.

"And cut out the mischievous crap, I swear I thought vampires couldn't get headaches."

Just then I saw Tanya and Kate break through the treeline and instantly crouched down. Their emotions were still going haywire and I wanted to start dismembering everyone around me.

"Bella? Is that you?" Tanya whispered.

"Yes Tanya it's me." She replied.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because you're the one holding the bag like I said on the phone. Speaking of which, toss it over here please."

She did and Bella quickly handed it to Christian. She whispered to Garrett to take him hunting and then to come back here immediately. After they sped off Bella turned back around and slowly made her way to the Denali sisters. They hugged her as soon as she was close enough and then spent a good 10 minutes smelling her. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Bella already thought of them as sisters I would have been jealous. I was already holding back a growl from their loving touches and looks of endearment. At one point I thought they turned lustful but all I could read was familial love from all three of them.

"Jasper it's good to see you again. I assume this is Peter and Charlotte your Captain and Lieutenant? And by the smell of that one I assume he is also a shifter? Why is he carrying an unconscious human? Are you planning on feeding from her?" Tanya asked and Embry growled.

"She is my niece and his imprint Tanya. Choose your next words carefully." I snarled.

"Oh my apologies for my rudeness, I shouldn't have presumed. She looks a lot like you. Congratulations Wolf on your match you have made a strong ally in Jasper. Oh and if he hasn't already warned you treat her right or I'll give you a lasting reminder or crossing a blood relative of the God of War."

"He has been warned several times sister, be nice or I won't introduce you to your HEA." Bella interrupted.

"My HEA? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Well – Give it another 5 minutes and you will soon find out." Bella cryptically announced.

"Major if you don't mind I would prefer to get Arianna into a car and away from all the vampires. I need to get her to the reservation for her protection as well as my state of mind." Embry quietly asked.

"Of course, I called ahead and if you run in that direction for about five miles you will find an Enterprise Rental car dealership. There is a car reserved and paid for. Get her home as quickly and safely as possible." I ordered.

"I promise." Embry said before running off into the night.

-0-0-

"Major is it safe to join you?" Garrett called from a distance.

"Bella? You tell me is it safe? Everyone's emotions barring the Denali's seem quite stable. Although I'd say since meeting you they have calmed a bit."

"Yes baby it's fine but we need to do one thing first."

"What's that darlin'?"

"Stand back. Peter and Char, flank Jasper but look submissive. Tanya could you please stand about 30 feet over there? And Kate can you please stand about 30 feet over that way?" Bella instructed. After everyone was in place to Bella's liking she finally gave me the okay to let Garrett and Christian join us.

The moment they were in the clearing they both took in our submissive posture and confusion was evident across both their faces. But the interesting thing happened when both vampires slowly turned their attention to the Denali sister's positioned to the far left and right of us. Both men snarled at us in warning and Bella brought up her physical shield to show we weren't a threat. Garrett turned his attention to Kate and whispered mine before charging her so fast that I had trouble seeing it. She had sparks coming off of her hands but the moment he was within arm's reach she dropped the electricity and launched herself at him. Christian on the other hand slowly sauntered towards Tanya whispering 'mine' and 'my mate' the whole time. I believe it is the only time I have ever seen Tanya so scared and flustered. He towered over her and stood toe to toe looking down at her. Slowly he eased a hand up to cup the back of her neck before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. We collectively breathed a sigh of relief that neither of them tried to attack us but unfortunately we were partially witness to some personal things that I definitely didn't need to see. I need brain bleach to get rid of the vision of knowing that Garrett is uncut and that Christian is a talker. Gross. Not to mention that the Denali sisters tend to favor the same sexual maneuvers SIMULTANEOUSLY.

"Just so you know we're heading back to Forks and the reservation. Once you are uh done getting acquainted feel free to join us but please for our sake call and let us know whether you are decent." Bella called out as we backed away.

We got a couple of hand waves and two grunts in responses. Again I say gross!

"Hell Major I don't know about you but I'm sending Char off for a few days with the Denalis so she can learn a few things." Peter chuckled.

Leave it to Peter to find something humorous in this situation. I just want some brain bleach.


	29. A surprise in the basement

Chapter twenty-nine

We got back to the house to find Grand Central station, literally. Wolves were everywhere and it looked like the imprints as well. Esme, Carmen and Eleazar were discussing something on the front porch while Laurent was interrogating a nomad. Some of the wolves were standing guard and growling.

"What exactly is happening here?" I called out to whomever would listen.

"Well Laurent is trying to find out whether or not the Volturi are aware of you yet. Eleazar is trying to convince Esme that she has to take the role of leader here to get the vamps and wolves to get along. Your dad has some sort of surprise in the basement. And can you please introduce me to that little vamp over there?" Seth babbled.

"Damn Seth babble much?"

"Sorry Bells, I just really want to meet her." Seth squeaked.

I took a quick sniff of him and realised that his scent had changed. Well there's no chance at getting any valuable info out of him now. He's about to imprint on Elle.

"Come on lover boy let me introduce you to Elle." Peter said.

"Elle? That's a beautiful name." Seth cooed.

God that boy has it bad. I hope Dominic gives him plenty of space otherwise the pack may attack. Leah of course why didn't I think of it earlier. "Leah I need your help on something."

"Yeah what's up Sis?" Leah asked jogging over to us.

"See that guy over there with your brother and the little vamp? Can you talk to him for a bit your brother would like some alone time with Elle. I believe he just imprinted on her." I hinted.

"Yeah I felt it, that's why we were giving him space." Leah admitted.

"Well that's great and all but I don't think Dominic understands that. He sees Elle as his little sister and wants to protect her. He doesn't realize that Seth imprinted."

"Gotcha, I'm on it but you owe me for distracting a stinky vamp. Seth owes me as well." She grumbled.

Somehow I think she's going to rip me a new one first before thanking me for the imprint.

"Let's go talk to Esme, Darlin' she looks like she could use some advice." Jasper said tugging me in the direction of the porch.

"Laurent is going to need help with the nomad interrogations."

"Yes but I'm sure he has them subdued or in pieces at the moment, it can wait."

-0-0-

Esme was adamant about staying neutral and Eleazar looked like he was at his wits end trying to convince her. When we neared their conversation Esme's face lit up and she pulled me into a big hug.

"I am so glad you are back, did everything go alright? You won't believe what they want me to do and the wolves are just as bad, it's like a boot camp here and somehow I was volunteered as the general." Esme all but cried out.

"Slow you're roll there Momma C, I'm all in favor of you being the head honcho and CEO of vamp/wolf central." Peter chuckled.

"Peter!" Esme huffed.

"Esme they are not asking for a dictatorship just a person to gather the troops and to bounce strategy and suggestions off of." Jasper interrupted.

"But I don't know anything about –"

"You don't have to Esme, you have plenty of vampires and wolves as well as humans to speak with. Listen to what they have to say, weigh the options and give your suggestions. This is still a democratic world we live in, no one is asking you to make every decision just to sit at the head of the table so to speak and go from there." I assured her.

"Are you positive I don't have to make all the decisions?" She asked.

"Only when it deals with the house and you and Carlisle. Everything else is just mediation when arguments get heated." Eleazar added.

At that moment my father came walking out of the house looking smug and amped up. What is that about? When I got a whiff of him I noticed that he smelled of blood, sweat, leather, metal and smoke. What has he been doing?

"Dad why are you looking so smug? And why do you smell of fresh blood that isn't yours? What have you been doing?" I asked with a severely arched eyebrow.

"You mean you couldn't hear him, I mean anything?" He asked.

"Him who? What have you been doing?"

"I'll show you in a minute. How was the trip? I trust the packet helped and your niece is safe."

"I told you Charlie that the room was soundproof. Carlisle had it installed shortly after we built the house for well uh –"

"Yes thank you Chief. It was a great help to all of us and she is probably resting at the reservation right now. Embry imprinted on her so she's absolutely safe and loved." Jasper smiled and patted Esme on the arm. I'm sure I know exactly why Carlisle had it installed. Freaks.

"Embry huh?! Well I'm sure that's both heaven and hell for you isn't it Major. Don't worry he has got to be the sweetest of all the wolves so far, excluding Seth but then again I'm bias." Charlie said while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You said it was a help to everyone, even Rosalie and Emmett?" He asked.

"Yup, she's a natural. Speaking of which, where are they?" I asked.

"From what I could hear when I came out the door Emmett is arguing with Sam somewhere in the house. I couldn't make it all out but I definitely caught something about not wanting the leech doctor anywhere near his Emily." Charlie replied.

"Ah yes, we heard double heartbeats from three of the imprints earlier and Carlisle is showing Sue Clearwater how to work the ultrasound machine that he borrowed from the hospital. Sam was too flustered to remain calm in the room while Carlisle assisted Sue so he's in the living room and one of the twin wolves, I believe Brady was permitted to enter as protection for both Sue and the girls." Esme explained.

At that moment a table came flying through a window and loud growling was heard inside. We rushed inside to find Rachel and Kim cowering in a corner while Brady in wolf form guarded the door to Carlisle's study. Emmett had Sam pinned on the floor and stuffing from the destroyed couch was blowing in the breeze we caused. Paul pushed me out of the way and surveyed the scene looking with disgust at the furry version of Sam. Rachel caught sight of him and yelled his name causing him to rush to their side and picking up both girls at once found himself the nearest exit and handed Kim off to a loving and protective Jared. After seeing both couples hug and kiss we turned our attention back to Sam and Emmett. Emmett was begging Sam to calm down but the wolf just growled louder and tried several times to bite the vampire.

"Brady get back over here, Rosalie will watch the door!" Sue yelled.

Brady backed his way into the office but took a moment to bark something out at Sam who in turn growled back at him. Jacob then slowly entered the room in wolf form and everyone gave him plenty of room to get to Sam. Emmett still had him pinned to the floor and Sam was valiantly struggling to get out of his grasp. Jacob held his head low and let out a soft howl and a couple of short barks. Sam quickly stilled. Jacob nudged Emmett and he finally let go of the black wolf. Jacob again made a few barking and growl like sounds before Sam whimpered and submitted. At that moment Sue walked out of the room and congratulated Sam. "Congratulations Sam, Emily is eleven weeks pregnant!"

Sam phased and scurried into the study to be greeted with Emily shrieking that he was an idiot and that he just shredded his last pair of khaki shorts.

"Em, sweetheart would you mind-" Rose started.

"I'm on it!" He said as he rushed upstairs and came back down with several pairs of shorts, some of which still had the tags on them.

"I'm not touching those they reek of bloodsucker." Sam bellowed.

"Samuel Uley, not only will you take them you will apologize to the nice vampire for insulting him." Emily chastised.

Okay, I guess everything is under control in the Uley house. Now let's find out what is cooking with my father in the basement.

-0-0-

"Alright Dad, what's going on in the basement?" I asked.

"I got a present for you and the Major, the pack and anyone else that wants a part of it." He cryptically announced.

"Jake you got a second, Dad has a surprise in the basement."

"Sure, sure. Paul, Jared get your mouths off your women for a few minutes and come see the surprise Charlie has." Jake chuckled.

"Dammit Black I wasn't done loving on my woman." Jared whined as Kim shoved him in our direction. Paul just swatted Rachel on the ass and told her to pull out the outfit he likes. Ew, gross. Really don't need visuals of the girl I grew up with or her man getting kinky. That's just nasty.

"Right there with ya Darlin'. I actually want to be able to puke right now." Jasper stage whispered in my ear.

"Was I projecting or is it just that gross?"

"Both." Jasper shuddered.

"Don't make me inform everyone of your God and Goddess kinkfest." Peter joked.

"Alright enough, all of you. I definitely don't want to hear about my daughter's extra-curricular activities. Now play nice or I won't give you the surprise." Charlie bellowed.

"Sorry Dad, shutting up."

"Ugh, kids. Okay, I had a friend of mine do some searching and in the next room is a special gift that I think you will all enjoy. So without further ado, I give you one Michael Newton, slave trader and complete imbecile. All it took was a pretty face and some roofies. I say again, imbecile!"

Jasper and Peter were growling and Jake, Paul, and Jared were vibrating with anger. I grabbed my dad and shoved him out of the way just in time for Jake to phase scaring the fucking piss out of Mike, actually make that piss and shit. Double gross. Oh and look at that Jake stretched forward just enough to cut Mike's thigh a bit. Nice! I do have to say though I'm proud of Mike he managed to not pass out from witnessing a phase but now he's screaming like a little fan girl. Pathetic.

"Chief, I do believe that next to Bella you are my new favorite person in the whole wide world." Jasper stated as I watched him transform into the Major. Oh yeah, play time! Jake of course growled his approval.

"Well then tell me what you've done so far Chief." Major questioned.

"Just the burns on his chest, had to have a bit of fun with him before you all tore him apart." He chuckled.

"Slave Trader. I love it, fire poker?" Peter asked.

"Nope, wood match. Took forever but it turned out real nice don't you think." Charlie grinned, proud of his creation.

"It's a nice start to the hell we're about to put him through." Paul spoke with a deadly tone.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it. You kids have fun." Charlie said easing out of the doorway and shutting it with a loud clang that made Mike jump.

"Okay we're gonna need a ball gag and rope, I want him hog tied through part of this." I stated.

"I say we raid that cabinet over there because I do believe that Esme and Carlisle have a nice little stash hidden in there." Peter announced.

"Well then let's get this party started." Jared laughed.


	30. Torture

**WARNING! GRAPHIC TORTURE INVOLVING PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL MUTILATION. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT IT PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM FOR THE END NOTE. THE ENTIRE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO IT.**

* * *

Chapter thirty

Blood, piss, sweat and fear. That is what this room smelled like and I was loving every minute of it. Half an hour into our torture Embry showed up with his imprint Arianna and my sweet Angela. They both needed closure on the sick and twisted experience of the underground auction. Bella has already gotten her few licks in on behalf of Angela. She said she didn't need vengeance on her own and left everything up to the guys. She even wished she could eat human food so that she could enjoy a bowl of popcorn while watching the show. Freak. I noticed that both Bella and Jasper had changed in their manners and demeanor and I do believe that Peter was referring to them by their demons. I guess the _gods _are out to play.

So far I count five broken ribs, a busted lip and broken nose, two dislocated fingers, three toenails removed and multiple cuts. The cuts were mine, I refused to phase back to human form until first he had apologized and second he was dead. Angela decided she wanted a piece of this shithead and even though I didn't want her to touch the scumbag I nudged her with my head. Slowly she walked up to Mike with not a hint of her emotions on her face. It was blank and almost soulless. I could hear her in her head chanting 'I can do this' over and over again so I let out three quick yips and it shook her out of her shell. Mike looked up at her and smirked as best he could through the ball gag before trying to say something.

"He's trying to say something, Ang sweetie do you want to hear what he has to say?" Paul asked.

I growled at the sweetie remark.

"Can it Black, she's your imprint you know damn well I see her as a sister. No more, no less."

"Ang, honey?" He asked again.

She only nodded in response.

Paul quickly removed the gag and Mike looked her square in the face before spewing a bunch of disgusting remarks.

"Come on Angie baby, you know you like it. I had you so wet. I only wish I had more alone time with you before you were sold. I could have made you scream my name over and over again."

I growled and hedged forward only to be stopped by Angela holding a hand up to me.

"I bet your furry freak over there can't get you worked up like I could. I got you number sweetie. You like it weird and rough." Mike sneered.

Again I'm growling and again Angela held up a dainty hand and shushed me. Damn I'm whipped.

"Oh you want my numbers you piece of shit, let's just see if you can remember these after the torture is done. 4-7-6-5-0-3-9. Four as in the number of babies I'm gonna give him, all boys that know how to respect and cherish a woman. Seven – the number of orgasms he gave me in the first hour alone. Six – the number of places he claimed me in on our first night. Five to equal the amount of hours I'm betting they torture you for. Zero for the number of birthdays you'll see after this moment. Three is the number of teeth I plan on knocking out of your mouth. And last but not least nine inches long. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He slowly looked in my direction and then back to Angela. He was about to make a wise crack back at her when she let out a feral grunting scream while simultaneously swiveling in a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Damn that was hot! He spit out a bunch of blood and in the deafeningly silent room all of us heard the distinct sound of three teeth bouncing across the floor. Fucking hell I want to claim her all over again!

I was worked up again and reached out a paw and slashed the left side of his pants to ribbons. I was growling and snarling and grunting and clawing at the ground but not at Mike. It was directed at the wolves and vamps in the room. Of course they couldn't understand me the pack was still in human form. Peter asked what was the matter and the boys were just shaking their heads. Angela finally spoke up.

"He wants Mike stripped and strung up from the rafter and then the ball gag can be placed back in unless you want to hear him scream." Angela whispered as she nuzzled into the fur in Jacob's shoulder.

"Dearest I hope your wolf is not suggesting that one of us fuck him because I can tell you straight up that my warriors cock is not getting anywhere near his filthy ass. And I'm certainly not taking a dildo to his ass either." Enyo asked. Ah the familiar solid red eyes of Bella's demon were glaring at me now.

I whined and Angela translated.

"No, he wants an open playground for the torture but he's leaving the idea of rape out there for someone else to decide upon."

"Gross." Paul , Jared and Embry replied at one time.

"Let's just table the rape talk until he's strung up and naked. I'm feeling a little inspired by the burns on he's chest and would like to mark his back." Embry suggested.

Peter and Charlotte stripped him and ran a rope through his handcuffs and up to the ceiling. Enyo reminded us that Bella wanted him hog tied at some point so we decided to allow Embry to make his mark on Mike's back before we fulfilled Bella's wish.

When he was up in the air dangling like a piece of meat the girls started laughing. Embry was busy carving something into shithead's back so his front was turned away from me. Paul finally decided to ask what was so funny and Charlotte once again spoke to us men.

"Apparently he really is a pencil dick." Charlotte giggled before stopping Embry's design to turn Mike towards us.

Oh shit is that thing even considered a penis. It can't be more than three inches when rock solid. Sucks to be him.

"You know shit for brains before my mom was aware of what I really am she thought I was on steroids. Do you know what she would tell me every day? She would say 'you know steroids shrinks your winkie'." Jared chuckled in a high pitch woman's voice shaking his finger at Mike.

"Winkie, really Jared?" Paul laughed.

"Hello have you met my mother? You know she can't bring herself to say penis, dick or cock. She always has cute little names for _the privates _as she refers to them. She even uses that nickname for pussy from that TV show, uh what's it called oh yeah a _va jay jay._" Everyone aside from Mike laughed at that one.

"Okay can we get back on target with the torture?" The Major bellowed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my masterpiece is finished. Does anyone have some water to throw on little winkie here? He bled like a fat pig and it's hard to tell what I designed, besides I think he may have passed out he stopped twitching two minutes ago." Embry announced.

After splashing his face and back with ice cold water Embry turned his design around so that we could all see it. Fucking awesome! Embry had carved four paw prints in a walking pattern across his back.

After that we took turns torturing the pile of shit in front of us. I clawed him some more and bit his calf. Paul broke his jaw and cheek bone with a strategically placed upper cut and jab. Jared used the same knife Embry did to carve here is Mr. Winkie across his right hip. Peter found a cane and flogger in Esme's closet O' fun and hit his ass so many times with both that he actually broke the skin. Charlotte decided she was inspired by the Indians in the room and scalped him, literally. Not only did she shave him half bald she took out pieces of his skin in the process.

During this time fell in and out of consciousness and during the scalping Bella finally got her wish when they hog tied him and placed his naked body on the metal exam table. Can I just add in my own observation here that the good doctor and his wife are FREAKS! All the stuff we used to torture him with came from their personal collection. Yuck.

And now it came to the Major's turn. Enyo just sat back and watched him pace and circle our masterpiece deciding what he wanted to do first. "Too bad his not a newborn being taught a lesson I could just remove an arm or hand and spit some venom in the wound before placing it back together again." He cooed.

"Yes it is sad, that would be severely painful to endure." Peter agreed.

"How does venom hurt you? Isn't it already running through your body?" Embry asked.

"Yes but only our own venom or that of our mate's is not painful. Anyone else and it would hurt like a bitch." Charlotte replied while nuzzling Peter.

"My warrior."

"Yes my goddess?" Guess we're now dealing with Ares and Enyo. Yup, definitely Ares. Bella once mentioned that his eyes become solid black like shark eyes when the God of War is out.

"Crush his hands. Afterall he won't need them to jerk his little cocktail weenie after today."

"Whatever you want precious."

The grinding sound of his bones actually made my stomach turn. Angela decided that she was done and walked out of the room. I yipped at her and she said she would be in the living room with Arianna.

"Now his feet." Enyo commanded.

"With pleasure my sweet."

If this wasn't a torture to the death scene it would be almost erotic the way they spoke to one another. That or Ares is projecting his lust for Enyo.

"Lay him on the table, face up. Cut his winkie as the wolf referred to it. But just enough to cut the skin."

"Yes my love. Captain hold him in place."

"I'm definitely not touching his cocktail weenie, Sir." Peter replied.

"Find some gloves or something and just do it."

Peter grudgingly found a box of gloves and as he held the penis he actually whimpered. I snorted right along with Jared, Paul and Embry.

"This is gross, he's squishy Sir."

"Don't worry I'll be quick, it's not like there's much to work with."

After he was done Mike had passed out again. I don't think he will last much longer.

"Anything else precious?"

"Slash along his ribcage and that should be enough for me."

"Okay is there anything else we want done because I don't think he's going to make it much longer." Paul announced.

"Yes, flip him on his stomach and then get out. Leave me a bucket of water though." Rosalie replied.

"Rose sweetie, you don't have to do this." Peter said.

"I know, but I want to not only for Bella, Angela and Arianna but for all the girls he's taken and sold." She replied.

She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a large and ornate wooden box. She opened it and placed the contents on the table next to Mike. It was the largest dildo I have ever seen. And it was made of steel.

"What the hell is that?" Charlotte asked in awe.

"My old best friend, for when Emmett would leave for weekend trips with the guys. I had it specially made."

Ew gross, I just got a mental image of what 'specially made' really means.

We slowly backed out of the room and Rosalie whispered don't worry you three can share the final blow before she threw the water on Mike. He sputtered awake and as we closed the door to just a little more than a crack all we could hear were the blood curdling screams for the next five minutes.

I could hear his heart speeding to an impossible pace and noticed that it also skipped a beat here and there. Rosalie came out with the same expression plastered on her face. "He's all yours boys."

"Jacob, I think you should do it. Angela suffered the most, it should be you." Embry whispered.

Ares just nodded and pulled open the door for me. I walked back in avoiding certain areas of his body because I knew what I would see. I stood at his head and leaned mine down placing my jaw around his head and quickly bit down. His head made a sickening thud on floor and I finally felt vindicated. I quietly walked out of the room and up the stairs. Emmett found me and waved me up another flight of stairs and to a bathroom. "Here's some clothes to change into. Shower off before Angela sees you and brush your teeth as well. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that I was no longer a sandy brown color. My head and snout were now a deep auburn color from Mike Newton's blood. Oh well my Angela is now safe and no more girls will have to endure what she went through. Now we just need to focus on the nomad issue and the Volturi and Edward and Alice. Fuck when's it gonna end.

* * *

**Well Mike is dead and I think this will definitely help Rosalie to let go of the past. Way to go Jacob! Don't ask me where I come up with some of those nickname they just pop into my warped little brain. Kisses my pretties!**


	31. What to do with Seth?

Chapter thirty-one

When we all filed out of the basement my father was standing at the front door with a look of worry on his face. As I stepped up next to him he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close. "Thank you for allowing me to appear to be the stronger of us." He whispered into my hair.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

"Where do I begin kiddo?!" He replied shaking his head.

"How about with the here and now."

"Well…" He started rubbing the back of his neck. "Apparently Seth's imprint is not quite fully accepted by the pack and they are thinking about banishing him. Leah is of course fighting hers but the boy is stubborn and pursuing. By the way, when you get a chance do not let him give up on her. There's a reason why she imprinted on him." He winked before continuing. "Jacob better get his act together and start dishing out some alpha orders because Sam is too emotionally challenged at the moment to lead. It's his place anyway to lead, it's in his blood. Also I think Seth is hiding something and I think Leah may know what that is. Laurent says the Volturi is aware of you and is forcing most nomads in this direction. I know you can handle a lot, you're a Swan but this makes me nervous. Also what's going to happen when Alice and Edward come back this way? You and the Major are a perfect fit, I don't want anyone or anything ruining that for you." He stated.

"Well I'll give Jacob a kick in the right direction, if he doesn't listen to me then Angela can cut him off for like a month or something. I'll get Peter to talk to Dominic about Leah and her and I can chat about it as well. The nomads shouldn't be a problem and I've always known that the Volturi would come for me considering they want Edward and Alice as their guards. Aro is probably under the delusion that Edward and I are still an item. - "

"Over my undead body Darlin'!" Jasper growled.

"Jasper, you're back! I missed you so much." I said as I threw myself in his arms.

"How in the hell can you tell the difference between the three of them?" Dad asked.

"I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya. Just kidding Dad, let's just call it a mate thing." I joked.

"So not funny young lady." Dad chastised.

We were about to sit on the porch and chat for a bit when I heard one of the pack call out to Seth.

"Seth you got a call coming in on your phone. The ID just says E. You want me to answer it?" He shouted to the overgrown furball better known as Seth.

Seth halted for a moment and when he did so did several of the pack also in wolf form. After that growling and howls erupted from the masses and one of the wolves actually attacked Seth. What the hell is going on now? I heard Leah scream his name off in the distance and I was already in a defensive crouch in front of my dad. Other wolves were starting to circle around Seth so I did the only thing I could think of. I threw a shield around him for protection. Leah was standing outside the bubble snarling and sneering at her pack members. Before Jasper and I could ask what the hell was happening a loud high pitched whistle came from the corner of the house, out walked Esme with Carlisle and Eleazar flanking her. She had a determined look in her eyes, pursed lips and her hands on her hips. Oh shit she just went mother bear on us.

"What is the meaning of this? You are currently guests on my property and I would appreciated you not trying to kill one of your pack mates." Esme bellowed.

The wolves just growled at her before returning their attention to Seth and Leah who thanks to me is now inside my bubble. The pack ignoring Esme though was not a good response. She let out a feral scream and lunged at the nearest wolf, pinning it to the ground. "I believe I asked a question. Now I can spend the entire remainder of the day taking down wolf after wolf or one of you can phase back to human and answer me. You have to the count of three or I crush his larynx. One, two –"

"Stop Esme, I'll tell you what's happening." Sam said as he thankfully donned another pair of shorts that Emmett supplied him.

"Alright, I'm listening." Esme barked, still not letting the wolf up from the dirt he was shoved into.

"Well it seems that Seth here has been keeping a dangerous secret. And by our rules he should be banished or even killed for such a crime." Sam announced.

"No not my baby! I've lost my husband to vampires I will not lose my son to the pack justice." Sue screamed. Charlie held her tight and she sagged into his embrace.

"What could possibly be more heinous in your eyes Sam than what you are already doing with us?" Esme countered.

"He's been in contact with and supplying information to Edward." Sam spat the name like it was poison.

More growling started and many of the imprints started to gasp and murmur quietly.

"Samuel Uley, you know that you are no longer Alpha. You are my beta and can only administer punishment if the council and I agree to it. You will stand down and submit to my authority." Jacob said in a voice that wasn't his own. He must have been using an alpha command because all the wolves started to whimper from the words.

"I saw in his mind what he did. He must be punished."

"And I say that I need to see it and speak with the council before a judgment is given." After that Jacob phase on the fly and as he walked up to the bubble that Seth was in he gave me a sad look and I raised it enough for him to enter. Seth and Leah backed up a few steps and Jacob crouched down in a submissive position to show he wasn't here to harm them.

Seth must have let Jacob see everything because Jacob was growling and howling and whimpering for about three minutes time. Once he had seen it all he gave them both a nod and then turned to me with a nod. I let him out of the bubble where he proceeded to walk up to Angela and quickly phased and changed into the shorts she was holding.

"I want Esme, Eleazar, Jasper and Bella, Charlie, Sue and the council to all come here. Leah and Seth will stay where they are in the shield. All the wolves need to split up, half patrol this area and the other patrol La Push." Jacob announced.

"What did he show you Jacob?" I asked.

"A lot. Now everyone needs to leave. Sue call the council so we can sort this out."

"They are already on their way. I called them when Esme first pinned Collin." She replied.

"Good, this is too confusing to figure out on my own." Jacob admitted.

-0-0-

"Okay well I'm officially dumbfounded. I really don't know how to rule on this. His actions seem wrong but they helped both Bella and the pack not to mention our people." Jake confessed.

"What do you feel from him Jasper?" Jake asked.

"It's Major Whitlock and his feelings are pure and honest. He truly thought he was helping by feeding information to Edward." Major stated.

"It seems we are at an impass. Maybe we should keep young Seth under surveillance and on the reservation for the time being." Old Quil grunted.

"But I did nothing wrong, Edward called me to let me know where to find Bella. If Sam had listened to me she wouldn't have been stuck out in the cold and rain for twelve hours. Also he has been aiding me now. He can read minds at a greater distance than everyone thinks he can. If you let me call him I'm sure I can get him to come here and explain everything." Seth pleaded.

"Like hell Doucheward is coming anywhere near my angel." Major growled.

"Baby, you need to calm down. Your emotions are starting to feed mine. I really want to stay in Bella mode right now." I explained.

"Well I think it is only right if you are to imprison my son then my daughter should be allowed to keep him company and safe." Sue whispered.

"He's not being imprisoned Sue, we just need more time to-" Billy started to speak.

"I believe I can answer all the questions you need with the assistance of your power thief that is. Of course I would give him a few more minutes though, Tanya can be very thorough in her explorations if you know what I mean." Edward stated from the tree line.

Major started to move towards him but Edward cut him off with a tsk.

"Ah ah ah Major, you know I'm faster than you. I could be halfway to Chicago before you made it out of the state."

"Why should we listen to anything you have to say? You have done nothing but lie to everyone around you for the last 20 years." I sneered.

"Dear lord Bella, you look absolutely divine and if I hadn't witnessed it myself I would have bet against your scent becoming more mouthwatering. Immortality suits you." Edward cooed.

"You speak to me Cullen, you have no right to even look at my mate." Major growled.

"My apologies Major I did not mean to offend, I was only stating the obvious. You are a lucky man to deserve such a beautiful match." Edward replied.

"Excuse me but can we get back to the matter at hand." Old Quil urged.

"Major, perhaps you should call Christian to return to help us. Unless you think you can determine if Edward is telling the truth through his emotions." I asked.

"I can tell you right now that he is genuine in his feelings towards you. He does still care for you and I dare say that it borders on love but it confuses me because he should only have these feelings toward Alice his mate."

"I'm calling Tanya, I think I need my sisters here." I mumbled.

"What's up baby girl?" Tanya said after the first ring.

"Tanya I need you and Christian back at the house ASAP. Edward just arrived."

"Oh Christian, baby a little to the left. SHIT, right there. Fuck me that feels good."

"Ew gross, Tanya I can't talk to you when you're fucking. Cut that shit short and get back here right now." I whined.

"Sorry baby girl, been on this earth for quite some time I've learned to multi task. Besides Christian accidentally got hold of my power and is a bit insatiable at the moment. Give me 30 seconds to finish him off for the moment and we'll be right there." She stated before hanging up on me.

"That's sad, 30 seconds? Poor Tanya stuck with a child that can't last worth shit." Major laughed.

"Actually it's because she is that good. I saw it in her mind one time that kept a nomad hard for two days straight before she finally allowed him to cum. Oh and he came nine times in the span of an hour and ten minutes. She has quite the talent. And considering Kate and Irina tend to do the same things almost in sync with Tanya I would say that the three of them together could possible kill a vampire without beheading or fire." Edward corrected.

"Shut up asshole, I don't want to hear from you until Christian is back." Major growled.

"Well Christian is back and pissed off. I wasn't done with my mate yet. Whatever it is that you need better be quick. I plan on spending the next three days holding off Tanya's orgasm to suit my needs." Christian growled.

"Don't you just love it when they get all angry? They sex is extremely potent when the male is pissed off." Tanya whispered into my ear.

"I'm so not having that discussion with you right now sister, but yes you're right. You should try letting your inner demon out during the angry sex. It's quite exhilarating." I replied.

"Oh we are so swapping stories when this is all over." Tanya cooed.

"Back on track ladies, it seems that there is a mind reader here and the Major needs me to steal his power for a spell." Christian smirked.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know but I need someone to retrieve two metal boxes that I left in the woods about ten miles from here." Edward announced.

"And what pray tell is in the boxes Cullen?" Major asked.

"Alice. "


	32. Dazzle me

"I'm sorry did you just say that Alice is in the boxes you left in the woods?" Christian asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Edward replied.

"Mary Alice Brandon, in a couple of boxes in the woods?" Christian asked again.

"Actually it's Mary Alice Masen. I'm going back to my original name and we are married, at least on paper. The official date is in a few months but I need a favor first." Edward announced.

"Peter grab Emmett and go fetch a couple boxes in the woods. They will smell like Alice and Edward." Major barked into the phone.

"Ten miles north of here Major."

"Did you get that Peter? Oh, fantastic bring the pixie back right away." He said before pocketing the phone.

"Spidey senses?" I assumed.

"Yup. He'll be here in a few minutes." Major replied.

"So Cullen, how about you start telling me why Alice is in boxes in the middle of the woods? Did a big bad vampire catch you by surprise?" Major teased.

"I tore her to pieces. She needed to be punished for her behavior, unfortunately her punishment will not happen until later." Edward replied with a shiver of disgust.

"You mean being torn into pieces isn't torture?" Charlie asked.

"Not for Alice Chief Swan. It's more like a constant non-ending orgasm for her."

"Oh fuck me sideways, she's a pain junkie?!" Christian shouted.

"I don't mind voyeurism my love but I do believe the Major wants answers first. I'll take care of your needs later." Tanya cooed.

Christian rolled his eyes and Edward winced.

"Fuck Tanya, can't you put a lid on that shit. I don't care to see how many ways Christian has fucked you right now. Especially with Alice getting closer, I am already feeling the effects of her situation." Edward hissed.

"Wow, Edward Cullen cussed. I've seen it all now." I laughed.

"Isabella!" Major growled.

"Sorry Major."

"Here ya go Major, one pixie in a box uh I mean boxes. Shall I put Humpty Dumpty back together again?" Peter chuckled.

"No I want answers first." Major growled.

"Did you contact Seth when you abandoned my mate in the middle of the woods?"

"Yes I did, five minutes after I left. I could still hear her following me so I called Seth hoping to get Sam to listen." Edward replied.

"And what happened next?"

"Sam ignored Seth." Edward sighed. "He's telling the truth so far and can someone please move the pixie into the house her thoughts are just plain gross." Christian added.

"Have you been calling Seth to find out what is happening here?"

"Yes and to give him help if needed. I told him to double his protection on Bella and Charlie because I knew that Victoria was coming back. Alice saw it and I picked it from her mind when she thought she was out of my range." Edward answered. "I also gave Seth a few ideas on how to kill her when she came back and I see they used a creative one. Good job Seth."

"Are you not part of Alice's scheme to bring down the Volturi and rule the vampire world?" Major asked.

"Please I just want to spend eternity with my mate. I prefer the quiet existence to that of the ruling party having to judge and punish all vampires that break the law or just plain annoy me. Besides if you haven't noticed my mate is a little crazy and has delusions of grandeur. But I'm hoping you can help me fix that."

"And I'm supposed to just believe you and help you. You're the cause behind my mate nearly being killed by several vampires, being kidnapped and nearly sold into slavery." Major growled as Christian cocked his head to the side and a strange look washed over him.

"Christian is he telling the truth about everything?" Major hissed.

"Yes but it's strange, I don't understand how it's possible."

"Don't understand what?" I asked.

"Isabella don't make me warn you again." Major growled.

"I was speaking to Christian not Edward. Get a grip before I get angry at you Major." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes at me and looked back over to Christian. "Well explain soldier." Yummy, I love when he talks all militant and shit.

Major growled at me and I realized that I was projecting.

"My apologies Major, please continue." I said to both of them.

"I don't understand how he can love her. It doesn't make sense." Christian questioned.

"Of course he loves her the little pixie is his mate." Major reasoned.

"Not Alice, I'm talkng about your mate. He is in love with your mate." Christian explained.

"WHAT?!" We both screamed.

Major started towards Edward but Christian stepped in front of him. "Please Major give me a moment to understand what it means. I haven't had a chance to see all of his thoughts yet." Christian begged.

"You have five minutes but I wanted him guarded at all times. Emmett, Peter detain him. Sit on him if you have to." He barked.

Christian then started pacing in front of Edward, nodding his head and then tilting it to the side from time to time. He would stop and stare at the ground then would start to pace again. In the mean time I was over analyzing as usual. I couldn't wrap my head around it. When you find your mate you are supposed to love them and them alone. No one else was supposed to matter, yes brotherly and familial love was possible but to be in love with a person was reserved only for your mate. I was so worked up that I didn't realize that I let out a whimper. Major was at my side in an instant consoling me. "It's alright Darlin' I got ya, we'll figure this out."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I but Christian will explain and then -" Major started before Christian cut him off.

"You can do that?" Christian questioned and Edward nodded.

"Oh but it doesn't last." Edward shook his head.

"But how are we to help fix it." Christian questioned. Edward's eyes darted to me before switching back to Christian.

"She's capable of that? Wow." Edward was back to nodding with a bit of a smirk plastered on his face.

What in the hell were they talking about?

"What are you two talking about?" Major growled.

Now that's just spooky how he says the things I'm thinking.

"Please don't shoot the messenger Major but Edward says that he knows a way to fix Alice and himself but you're not going to like it." Christian whined.

"If it gets the psychotic pixie off my back and Assward stops lusting after my mate then I'll take it."

"Alright then you asked for it. He says that he needs Bella to work her mojo on both of them and then it will be a permanent fix. Until she works her magic his master bite on her will keep slipping." Christian announced.

"My mate is going no where near him or the pixie.". Major roared.

"Major we're missing something important, he said that the master bite wasn't taking. I've never heard of a master bite not taking. Have you?" Peter hissed.

"No, it doesn't make any sense." Major growled.

"Major if I may? I believe I know the answer to yet hat question." Carlisle whispered.

"Speak Doctor."

"I believe that her pain junkie tendencies is inhibiting the master bite and Bella's succumb us power can override her symptoms permanently." Carlisle said.

"I don't like this. Why do I have to use my power on the two of them?" I whined.

"Isabella! Do not even speak in his presence." Major growled.

"Major this is my power he's talking about I will speak when I want. Christian tell me what this entails." I barked.

Major growled at me and I growled back.

"Enyo is caged by a flimsy wall right now Major. Don't push me.". I hissed.

"Continue." I spoke to Christian.

"All you need to do is your normal mojo. You don't even have to touch either one. Just use your power to hypnotize them and brainwash them both. Get rid of Alice's pain junkie ways and then convince Edward that he only loves you like a sister.". Christian announced.

"it's as easy as that?" I asked.

"Okay so lets get started."

And the Major is growling again. Really?!

"Ignore the growling vampire behind the curtain." I joked. "Okay so which do I start with?"

"Actually I think you need to chat with the Major for a moment first.". Christian said.

"See someone actually agrees with me that you shouldn't be anywhere near him." Major whined.

"Actually major I was hoping that you would piss her off enough to bring Enyo out. Because this wont work unless the command comes from Enyo using the succubus powers."

"What?" We both screamed.

"Yeah you need to use that crazy voice of yours to make it work."

"But we need to keep it in check. The Volturi are already looking for us." I stuttered.

"Isabella, if you do this not only will it get the two of us out of your lives but you, the Major and Christian will get your revenge on us. The Major can torture me to his heart's content and Christian can torture Alice for the suffering Maria put him through when she disappeared from their camp four years ago." Edward announced.

"I said don't speak to her Cullen!" Major roared.

"Major you need to calm down. He's just talking to me it's not hurting me in anyway." I yelled.

"You are my mate. You belong to me. I will decide what is important for the both of us."

"You will decide, I belong to you? What the hell happened to us being a team in this? Do you really think I'm so worthless that I can't handle talking to my Ex without being swept back into his lies. I see only you and you spit on that and tell me that you control everything. That's total bullshit Major." I barked.

"Well apparently you can't follow a simple direction like not speaking to Assward so I guess I have to control everything in this relationship." Major roared.

That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel her surfacing and it wasn't going to be pretty. I needed to warn the others before she got out altogether.

"Humans and wolves get out of here now. She's coming to the surface and she's not going to be gentle. You vamps can stay but you better stay still and submissive as for you Major I'll be _discussing_ our situation later." I stated.

With that I felt the cage break and let out a roar as I gave way to Enyo.

"Soldier report!"

"Ma'am we are about to brainwash the pixie and the mind reader. We need you to use your ability on them to make it permanent. Emmett brought a bear for the pixie to brain so we can put her back together.". The soldier stated.

"And the mind reader?" I asked.

"He brought her to us, they are mated and he volunteered for this."

"Excellent. Lets get going then."

Major roared again and ran towards me. I through up my shield and laughed as he bounced off it easily.

"Soldier hold her over the bear, once she's done you and the Captain reattach her limbs." I barked.

"She's talking to you Emmett." I heard the Captain say.

I waited patiently for the pixie of a vampire to drain the bear and then for my soldiers to piece humpty dumpty back together again. Once she was done and the wounds were healing I decided to start my portion of this fix.

"Mary Alice Brandon look at me!" She of course try to resist so I upped the anty.

"I repeat, Mary Alice Brandon look at me!". I growled.

"It's Mason." Her mate hissed.

"You're not married yet and I wouldn't push it if I were you vampire."

"Now Mary Alice look at me." My special voice was pouring out and I could see it affecting everyone around.

"From this point forward you will no longer wish to be tortured or harmed in anyway and enjoy it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." She whispered.

"Now go wait for your mate over by the porch. I need to talk to your mate for a bit." She nodded and walked away.

I turned to the mind reader and spoke calmly of what I expected of him. "Mind reader you will need to re-do your master bite on your mate and add in your specific instructions to ensure that she doesn't lapse back into her old ways. You can do that once I have wipe your love for Isabella away."

"Thank you Enyo." He said and then hugged me. Suddenly a growling Major changed into my warrior. He pushed his way through my shield and lunged at the mind reader but he was too fast. And the Captain and three soldiers restrained my warrior while I growled and hissed at him.

"Isabella told you already we see only you. You are in for a beat down once I get this mind reader fixed Ares." I growled. "Captain make sure you keep a hold of him."

"Now mind reader come here and look at me." Slowly he walked up to me and kneeled before me. Again I used my voice to break his love for me. "Edward Anthony Mason from this point forward you will no longer have love for Isabella stronger than a familial love." I could see that he visibly relaxed and then I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Enyo. Do you mind if I go reissue my master's bite on my mate?" He asked.

"Not a problem but remember that you both owe Christian and my warrior for the trouble you have caused. "

"Understood, besides you are going to need my help considering there are five nomads coming this way after using your voice again. They should be arriving in fifteen minutes and Christian has already run off with Tanya."

"Yeah don't remind me she likes to call me in the middle of her acrobatics. Don't go far Mind reader."

"Yes ma'am."

Now to knock my mate down a notch or two. I hope the Captain does not mind tending to the nomads while I _talk_ to my warrior.


	33. It's Goddess to you right now, soldier

**Sorry this took so long to turn out. Hope you like it! See me at the bottom.**

* * *

"Captain, do you think you round up a few soldiers to tend to the nomads coming this way? The mind reader said they will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Of course ma'am." He nodded before turning and barking orders at the vampires around him.

"You soldier have some groveling to do. Move it!" I bellowed. The Major grudgingly followed.

I can't believe this man. Bella gave her life up for him and he believes she will run back to the mind reader. She submits to all three personalities and still he thinks we don't love him. Shit now he's throwing every emotion he can think of at me. If I weren't already pissed off they would probably make me dizzy. Fuck I gotta put some distance between us and the rest of the household. "Keep up soldier, I feel like a run." I blurted before taken off towards the ocean.

I absolutely need this run. The wind in my hair, the sights and sounds of the forest if only it weren't saturated with wolf stink! I could feel the Major behind me still projecting his emotions. He was keeping a fair sized distance between us, 30 yards. I just don't understand him, I know he had a hard life with Maria as a sire but come on what else can I do to assure him that we belong to him. I guess he's just one of those types that only respond to negative reinforcement. Ass whooping time it is. This beach should suffice.

I stopped at a nice little cove that in any other situation would have been very romantic but in my current state was about to become a battle ground. My mate had thoroughly pissed me off and I wanted blood. I took a quick glance at the soldier in front of me and he was ever the epitome of confidence and self control. He stood at attention and watched me pace. I could even tell that he was just barely hiding a smirk on his lips. He finds this humorous? Oh I think a Major is about to be demoted to Private tonight. I still hadn't said a word to him and was still pacing when he opened his mouth to talk. I held up a hand to silence him and thankfully he complied.

"You…I…we." I started before throwing my head back and screaming towards the sky.

I started pacing again. This man, this infuriating man has reduced me to babbling gibberish. Fan-fucking-tastic!

"Sweetheart, precious I can't feel your emotions but I can tell from your body language that you are extremely pissed off. If you would just let me ex-" I cut off his whining with a glare before returning to his well deserved beatdown.

"Sweetheart? Precious? Those are terms of endearment reserved for Bella! She submits to all three of you. She loves unconditionally. I on the other hand do thoroughly love all three of you but at this moment in time I despise your lack of faith in my love for you. And if you wish to address me it's Goddess to you right now, soldier" I declared as a sword-like shield formed in my hand. My eyes already glowing red fixed a heated glare at the soldier in front of me. His black eyes staring back actually revealed a hint of fear. That coupled with the small gulp he made gave me the much needed boost to kick his ass.

I lunged, with sword swinging and he stood still awaiting his punishment. I moved faster than he was expecting and slashed diagonally across his right thigh before twisting around his body and slashing his back. He hissed at the pain but the wounds of course closed and without venom left no scars. I sent out a wall of my shield hurtling him toward a large boulder sitting in the middle of the sand. The rock shattered and he stood right back up with his head bowed.

"My love, I meant nothing by my words. We are a team, we are equals but I am a possessive vampire and extremely jealous."

"I do not care how jealous or possessive you are. I have showed you my feelings over and over again. I gave you my body, my heart, my soul and still you think I would be easily swayed back to the mind reader. Was your time with Maria that fucked up that you can't trust anyone, even your own mate?" I grabbed his arm and hefted him over my shoulder flinging him into the ocean surf.

He slowly walked back to me and I noticed that his eyes held even more sadness now.

"I love you Enyo and Bella but I don't like to share. It kills me that so many people want a piece of your life, love and friendship. I want to whisk you away to a secluded island where we can live together forever. I could make love to you every day and every night for eternity. But instead we are faced with vampires, shifters and humans who all wish to share an equal part of your life. And I hate and despise them for it." He screamed.

"Get used to it because Bella will not give up her family."

"There may not be a choice in the matter, with the Volturi coming I cannot guarantee the safety of everyone that she loves." He countered.

"Bullshit Major. Together we could dessimate the Volturi and you know it." I hissed before swinging the sword across his chest and arms.

"Fuck woman that hurts."

"Pussy, at least Ares would have a hard on right now thinking about all the damage he was about to inflict on me once I was done teaching him a lesson." He deflated slightly after that. "Oh I see he already told you that you're on your own for doubting my love didn't he. Well kudos to him for stepping down to not take the punishment for you."

His eyes narrowed and he attacked me. It was a futile attempt though, I placed him in the bubble and hurled him back into the surf. This time he returned at vampire speed and I noticed that his feet and ankles were caked in sand. He attacked again and I hurled him into the treeline behind us. This time he was covered in pine needles from the several trees he took out in the process. The sight of him made me laugh just a bit.

"You know if you were human you'd be uncomfortable right now. I mean you're covered in sand and pine needles and you're soaked to the bone."

"If I were human right now I'd be dead from the boulder you threw me into. Have I endured enough torture can I be forgiven yet?" He said with just a touch of sarcasm that pissed me off again.

"No."

"Enyo I love you and Bella I just hate having to share you. When do I get my alone time with you?" He whined, actually whined.

"Whenever you want it. What do you call this right now?"

"But you won't let me touch you and I can't feel your emotions."

"You know for the feared Major of the Southern Wars you can be quite the baby when you don't get your way."

"Yes but I'm your baby Darlin." He drawled.

"Oooo pulling out the big guns using the sexy accent. Did you really think it would work?"

"No but it was worth a shot. Please my Goddess, forgive me. I really need to feel your touch and your emotions right now."

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"Then of course I will abide."

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you are at a disadvantage?"

He of course only stared at the ground.

"Tell ya what, I'll make a deal with you on one condition.". I stated.

"Anything."

"I control everything between us until we get back to the house." I demanded.

"Deal. Please just let me touch you." He whined.

"Okay but you gotta strip first."

"Huh?"

"I said strip first, then you can touch me. Besides you agreed to me controlling everything til we got back to the house."

He looked confused but still did as I said. I licked my lips and swayed my hips and I watched as he became instantly hard with my display. When he was completely naked and hard as a rock I attacked him. I knocked him to the ground and started peppering kisses all over his face. His hands were everywhere and I could feel my own panties becoming drenched. Quickly my shirt was pulled over my head and my bra quickly followed. I stood up to pull off my shorts and panties and it looked like my soldier was about to get up as well. Oh no, we can't have that. He has truly endured any pain yet. I created small bracelet-like shields around his wrists and pulled them to the ground like he was tied to a cross of sorts. Mmm, St. Andrew's cross I'll have to remind him of that at a later date. As soon as he was bound he immediately panicked. "Enyo? What is this?" He asked trying to wiggle out of the shields. "Shields, my soldier. You asked to be able to touch me and you have but you also agreed to letting me control everything and I decided that I'm going to fuck you hard and fast."

"But you have me pinned with your shields. How am I supposed to take care of you?"

"You're not my sweet soldier, it's part of your punishment. Domination!"

The light went on in his head because his eyes widened and he tried again to wriggle out of the cuffs. I laughed at his nervous reaction and continued with our little session. I kissed and licked down his chest to the 'V' of his hips until I was on my knees staring at a quite impressive package my mate was packing. He was wiggling more and growling and it just spurred me on. I dug my nails of my left hand into the flesh above his hip while my other hand grabbed the base of his cock and I licked the underside of his shaft all the way to the head. He had a bit of pre-cum seeping out and I licked it up. My mouth descended on him fast and furiously as my hand stroked the base. I dug my fingers in further on his hips and he growled and hissed and the pleasure and pain. I listened to him beg and plead to free him but that wasn't happening anytime soon. I wanted this cock buried deep inside me and I wanted this soldier, this man, this vampire writhing in both heaven and hell. I wanted him near his breaking point so that he would never doubt my love and loyalty again. Of course I knew somewhere in the future Bella would pay the price but I have a feeling she will enjoy it immensely.

After listening to growls and moans for a few more minutes and hearing him both plead for release and tell me how close he was I decided to add a bit more pain to the mix. As I pulled up the last time on his cock I grazed my teeth along the shaft. At the same time I drug my nails across his hip a few inches cutting him open. I quickly sealed the wounds by licking them. My vThomas burning the wounds shut. A permanent reminder of me. He hissed and bucked but never yelled or got angry. He took his punishment well. I looked him in the eyes as I slowly crawled up his body. "This is going to bee hard and fast. We need to get back."

He just nodded in return.

As I placed his cock at my entrance he hissed, not having control was taking its toll. I slammed myself down to the hilt and we both cried 'oh fuck'. My pace was absurd and he quickly used the shield cuffs like some sort of grips thrusting his hips back up matching my pace. Instead of skin slapping skin all you could hear beside the growls and moans was stone slamming stone. "Oh fuck, my Goddess, my love I'm so close. Are you close? Does this feel good? Tell me you like it. Release my hands so I can squeeze your ass and play with your clit. Fuck you're so tight, cum for me my Goddess." He blurted in theheat of the moment but it spurred me on and over the edge. "Fuck soldier, right there! Aaaah, MAJOR!" I screamed in return when my orgasm hit. He was right behind me as he spasmed into me. Of course with the intense distraction of both pleasure and torture I didn't hear the three nomads enter our private cove. This is definitely a take no prisoners moment. I don't want to even find out if they are friend or foe.

"My my my, what do we have here?" Asked the shortest of the three with cropped black hair and an English accent.

"She definitely looks good enough to eat. And lick, and bite and suck..." Was the response from the dark skinned one. Puerto Rican maybe oh who cares.

"I say we kill the male and keep her for our own personal fuck buddy. Hell we can keep the male too if you aren't particular about male or female." Snickered the third, a pale overly muscled redhead who had several visible tattoos. I'm assuming that he received them pre-change.

"Enyo release me so I can kill these three maggots." Major growled.

"Ah ah ah Major, we had a deal. I'm in control til we get back to the house. You just make yourself comfortable while I get rid of the intruders. I'm promise I won't even touch them or speak to them." I giggled.

He growled and I just laughed some more. The three stooges were busy ogling my naked body and were too distracted to try and defend against their own demise. I watched as their body parts were flung in different directions. Streaks of brilliant blue light slashed through their bodies leaving them limbless and headless. I walked back over to the pants that were flung a few feet away from the Major and found his zippo lighter. I lit it and threw it at the mess of limbs and parts that were 'slithering around'. I don't care how many times I see an immortal arm or leg move like that, it will always be gross and creepy.

As I walked back over to the Major I could feel that I had drained myself and it was time for Bella to take control again. My soldier was already sitting up no longer held down by my shield. He quickly dressed himself and walked towards me. I made it to his embrace before my body went limp.

-0-0-

Enyo was now back in her cage and I was pumped from watching the show that had taken place. Torturing the Major, fucking him near senseless and then killing three vamps without even touching them. Wow, just wow. I quickly realized that I was still naked and being held closely by said soldier. I looked up into his eyes and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Was it good for you too?"

* * *

**So a verbal smack down, a little hack and whack, some steamy sex and a light show to boot! The only thing missing was the popcorn but then again the vamps and I aren't big fans of popcorn. Tell me my lovelies who wished that they were in Enyo's place either during the torture or the pleasure or BOTH?**

**Hugs and kisses. Leave me your love. I need to get back to Chameleon.**


End file.
